Trapped Until Dawn
by Mitchinator9000
Summary: Ryan and William are two brothers, and best friends, who love all types of video games, find that they are trapped in the horror game, Until Dawn. To get out, they have to survive the night. Are they able to survive until dawn while they're being chased by monsters and maniacs? Rated T for bad language and gore. (Complete but needs improving.)
1. How we got trapped in a video game

**Hey guys.**

 **I'm Mitchinator, or Mitch if you would prefer, and welcome to my first fanfic, Trapped Until Dawn. I hope you like it, follow, favourite and review it with some constructive** **criticism if you want.**

 **(For below, 1 equals quite low on the stat bars which equel quite high in that stat and 10 equals the whole bar full which equals really high in that stat, but I don't know why you wouldn't know that. Also** _Italics mean thoughts_ **and _bold italics mean reading_** ).

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Ryan Miles**

 **Honest= 7**

 **Charitable= 5**

 **Funny= 4**

 **Brave= 5**

 **Romantic= 3**

 **Curious= 9**

 **Ryan is 18 years old. He's the type of person to make friends with anyone easily. He is also quite smart, usually being the one to come up with the plans and theories, and can think quick with the situation calls for it. This means that he can be really curious and go into dangerous situation to find out the answers to his questions, leading to William trying to talk some sense into him. He may not be in top physical condition, but he can be quite agile when he needs to be.**

 **William Miles**

 **Honest= 3**

 **Charitable= 5**

 **Funny= 5**

 **Brave= 8**

 **Romantic= 6**

 **Curious= 5**

 **Will is also 18 years old. He may not be as smart as his brother, but he can still bring his own logic into an argument or conversation, but he makes up for that in his physique. He is really into sports, always goes out for a morning run and makes sure to do at least an hour of exercise a day. He's in top physical condition and he knows it. This means that he can be quite brave, thinking that he can take on anything, leading him to get into situations that he can't get out of, needing Ryan to help.**

* * *

 **Summery: Ryan and William are two brothers, and best friends, who love all types of video games, find that they are trapped in the horror game, Until Dawn. To get out, they have to survive the night. Are they able to survive until dawn while they're being chased by monsters and maniacs? Rated T for bad language and gore.**

* * *

 **William's pov**

This has probably been the craziest experience of my life. My name is William, but everyone just calls me Will, and my brother, Ryan, and I got trapped in a video game. More specifically the horror game Until Dawn. I know, sounds crazy doesn't it? Well, we're going to tell you, in its entirety, the whole experience, from start to finish.

So, let us start from the very beginning. It started off like any other normal day. It was a blisteringly hot Tuesday morning. The sun was shining down on us as we walked towards my car to drive to college. I have been able to drive for a couple of months now and it came in handy to get to college every week.

"Wow, its hot today, isn't it?" Ryan said to me as we put our stuff in my car's boot.

"Yeah, I know, it's the hottest it's been in years. The car is going to be so hot inside." I replied.

"Well, I can't wait to get home today." Ryan said.

"Why is that?" I asked as we got into the car and closed the doors behind us.

"Because I just bought a new video game for us to play together."

"Oh, really? What game?"

"Until Dawn."

"REALLY! That video game looks really cool." I said, getting really excited about this new piece of information. Ryan and I love playing video games together. It's one of the only things we have in common and why we spend so much time together.

We go to E3 every year to see all of the new releases and one of the ones we were really interested in back in 2015 was Until Dawn. We were going to watch Markiplier and Jacksepticeye play the game, another thing we have in common is our Youtuber tastes, but we had a ps4 so we were going to play it ourselves but we didn't have any money so we didn't get it until now. We've been so lucky to not get many spoilers over the past year since it's been out.

"Where did you get the money to get it? I'm only getting minimum wage for my pizza delivery job, and last time I checked you didn't have a job." I asked as I drove us out of the parking spot and down the road.

"I've been doing some odd jobs here and there, dog walking, babysitting, jobs like that. And I've been saving up for a while. It can add up quite quickly. And the only reason you don't have any money is because you spend it all of the time." Ryan answered, giving me a proud grin.

"Hey, I spend it on important things!" I rebutted.

"Like on dozens of clothes you don't need, like on takeaway food that isn't good for you." He said back, smirking.

"It pays to looks nice nowadays, and I can't help it if I get back from work late. I get a discount from the place I work anyway so how am I not supposed to get food from there on my way out. And you know I can't cook." I explained

"In my opinion, it shouldn't matter how you look. You should just wear something that's comfortable, like me." Ryan said, pointing at his attire which consisted of a light blue Slazenger tank top, Black Adidas shorts, black and white Nike shoes and a plain navy blue baseball cap, as well as his classic think rimmed glasses, which he needed to see.

"This is comfortable, it just happens to be fashionable too." I said, pointing to my attire, while still looking at the road, which consisted of a mint green River Island polo, Charcoal True Religion Geno shorts, navy blue TOMS Espadrilles shoes, and blue lensed aviators.

"Whatever, the point is that I have bought Until Dawn and it is waiting for us when we get back from College. Let's get going." Ryan finished as we continued to drive down the road to college.

 **Later that day**

College is so much better than School ever was. You able to choose the course that has the subject you want to learn, whereas at school you go into subject you don't care about to learn thing that are unimportant to life in general. It's so much better. Ever since I left year 11, I've been a lot happier.

Meanwhile, everything doesn't seem so good for Ryan. He got bullied back in school for being smart and a "teacher's pet" as they would say. What's even worse is that some of those same bullies ended up in the same college as us, and they haven't matured in the slightest. Luckily they weren't in the same course as him, so he didn't get bullied as often.

At lunchtime, I went into the common room to meet up with Ryan so we could eat together. I entered and saw him sitting alone at one of the tables in the corner. I sauntered over and sat down opposite him.

"Hey Ryan, How's your day going so far." I asked as I sated to get my lunch out of my bag.

"Good actually. I showed my lecturer the picture I draw of us in the style of Until Dawn and he thought it was brilliant, especially the lighting and shading. How about you?" Ryan answered. He had always been really interested in art, including photography. One of the reasons he loves video games so much is because of their art style and graphics, even the 8-bit and 16-bit graphics too.

"Good too. We were learning about how to structure a piece of music. It was fascinating." I answered. I have always enjoyed listening to music, it's my passion. I love listening to video game music, the tones, the melodies. I love it.

Well, I'm glad we are both enjoying our courses. We were learning about how to properly make images 3D and…" Ryan was saying, but I wasn't listening all that much. What I was really paying attention to was what was happening behind him. Those bullies I mentioned earlier seemed to have found a new victim, the new 14 year old student Oswald.

The pair of bullies had picked up his bag and had started to play piggy in the middle with it. Oswald was shorter than most students so he was having a hard time trying to grab it. It makes my blood boil to think they would pick on someone like that.

"…Are you listening?" Ryan asked, seeing my distant look. I pointed towards the scene unfolding behind him and he turned around to see what I was so distracted by.

"You have got to be kidding me? Really, Adam. You too, Brad." Ryan said, annoyed. He got up and started to head towards them.

"Ryan, wait. Grrr." I said, staying at the table for now. I don't want to get involved unless I have to. As Adam, the one who picked up Aus's bag in the first place, threw the bag towards Brad again, Ryan hastily intercepted the toss, snatching the bag out of the air before it could get to him.

"Come on, Adam. I never thought you would stoop so low." Ryan commented.

"Ryan, please don't get involved. I don't want you getting hurt." Oswald said, trying to push him away from the situation but Ryan just shrugged it off.

"Oh, look who it is. Ryan Miles. The resident teacher's pet. Come to protect the defenseless, 'Hero.'" Adam mocked.

"Yes actually. Why would you bully someone so defenseless? That's unfair. We're in college. We're nearly adults for God sake. Act you age and be just a little more mature." Ryan defended.

"And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" He laughed.

"Don't tempt me." Ryan said, staring daggers at the bully.

"Hahaha! That's laughable! You think you could take on me?! You have never performed well in any of the physical activities, I've seen it. Maybe you should be more like William over there. Either keep to yourself or work out every day instead of being sucked into your drawings. Come back to me when you aren't a weak, powerless, wimp!" Adam stated, pointing towards me and laughing.

Now, there is something special about Ryan and I that you should know about. We can tell what people are thinking just by looking at the emotions in their eyes, that why we can communicate without speaking sometime, all we need to do is look into each other's eyes and we know what we want to say.

At that moment, I looked into his eyes and all I could see what anger, hatred, distain towards Adam, not only for bullying Oswald, but for what he just said too. After years of torment he was finally going to fight back. He was going to punch him, and it was going to be hard. I knew this would end badly.

Before I could even stand up to get between them, he struck. The crowd that had gathered around us now gasped as Adam was punched in the nose. Oswald seemed the most surprised by this turn of events. Adam wasn't expecting the sudden blow to the face so he was knocked back from the force. He quickly regained himself and looked at Ryan stunned, putting his hand up to his nose to find it was bleeding. But his eyes quick changed from shock to rage.

"What the fuck! You are so going to pay for that!" He roared, advancing towards him aggressively.

I quickly sped out of my seat to get in between them, but I was too late, again. Adam took his swing, but Ryan somehow managed to duck under the swing. He seemed surprised that he missed. Ryan may not be that athletic, but he does have really fast reflexes.

Adam took another swing but Ryan dodge again. He was starting to get frustrated with his misses now. He kept swinging and Ryan kept dodging, I was actually kind of impressed that he was doing so well. The crowd was now cheering Ryan on, Oswald being the loudest.

This continued until Ryan decided to take one more swing at the aggressive meathead. He successfully hit him in his blind rage, this time in the right eye. He staggered back again and seemed to think about his situation. Now, not only did he have a probably broken nose, but also a black eye.

His rage only seemed to heighten and he suddenly rushed towards Ryan and rugby tackled him into the opposite wall, winding him. He also managed to successfully land a couple of punches to his gut and to the face, giving him a black eye and a bloody lip. Before he could fight back, he was grabbed by the neck and lifted off his feet, choking him slightly.

"What are you going to do now, huh? You're trapped with nowhere to go. No way out now! Prepare to get pummeled, Bitch!" Adam said triumphantly, winding up for a powerful punch that would probably knock him out.

Now was my time to get involved. I quickly rushed behind Adam and caught him off-guard, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and throwing him to the ground. Ryan fell to his knees coughing.

"Hey, remember me!" I said, kneeling down on his chest and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. I could see in his eyes that he was scared now. He knew how strong I could be when my strength was put to good use.

"Oh, h-hey Will." He stuttered, shaking slightly in fear.

"If you know what's good for you, you will stop harassing people like Ryan and Oswald, or there will be hell to pay. That goes for you too Brad!" I said giving both of them a menacing look, which they returned was looks of fear. I quickly lifted Adam up by the collar of his shirt onto his feet and pushed him away, he stumbled back before regaining his balance and moving away, Brad right behind him.

"Now get out of here, before I change my mind." I said as they walked away defeated. The crowd around us stared at us in shock, as I hurried over to attend to Ryan's wounds, which quickly turned into cheering and applause.

"That was epic!" "I didn't think anyone could stand up to Adam!" "Who knew Ryan could be so nimble!" "Will was so badass, coming in last minute to save the day!" Were some of the comments I heard over the crowd's ovation.

"It was nothing really, but now there is nothing anyone should be worried about. He shouldn't harass anyone anymore." I said as the people gave one last cheer before quickly dispersing to get on with the rest of their day, not before checking if Ryan was alright.

"Are you OK? He didn't hurt you to badly, did he?" I asked as I got the first aid kit that I keep in my bag just in case, out to patch him up.

"I'm fine. But you have to admit… I left quite a number on him, didn't I?" Ryan said, groaning from the pain.

"Yeah, you did. You shouldn't have done that. It could've gone even worse if I hadn't stopped him." I said.

"Well, I couldn't let Adam bully Oswald. He's just an asshole who needed to be brought down a peg or two." Ryan said.

Speaking of Oswald, He hadn't left yet. He came over to us and kneeled down to Ryan's level, who was currently sat down with his back against the wall.

"Ryan, Will, thank you so much for intervening. If Adam continued, no one else would've stood up for me in my time of need." Oswald said, putting his hands together and bowing slightly.

"You're welcome Oswald. I know what it was like to be bullied by that asshole, so I felt like I finally needed to stand up to him." Ryan said.

"I just wish there was some way I could repay you." Oswald said.

"Trust us, your gratitude is its own reward." I said, finishing my patch-up job on Ryan and lifting him to his feet.

"That's not good enough. I live by the motto 'If you do good, then good will be done to you.' I will repay you somehow." Oswald said, determined.

"Ok, well, you think about that." I said as we sat down at our table to eat our lunch while Oswald went back to his table to think over our 'reward.'

The rest of our lunch was spent in mostly silence, except for the occasional talk about our respective courses. As we were eating, I saw Oswald out of the corner of my eye. He seemed to have his eyes closed in concentration and his hands out in front of him. I don't know what he was doing exactly but he seemed to be concentrating really hard on it, to the point that he was sweating profusely.

After we had finished our lunch, we packed everything away, threw the rubbish away and got up to leave. Before we could though, Oswald came over to us looking really happy with himself, smiling like a kid that had just come out of a sweet shop. But he didn't look so good, looking like he had just ran a marathon, with his sweaty face, messy hair, and tired eyes. He looked like all of the energy had been sapped out of him all in one go.

"Oswald, are you alright? You look worse of wear." I asked.

"I couldn't be happier. I finally thought of a really good reward for you two." Oswald answered, even his voice sounded drained.

"Cool, what is it?" Ryan asked, quite curious, as was I, as to what it was, and if it was the reason for his sudden exhaustion.

"Oh, you'll find out later, but trust me when I say, you are going to love it. I promise!" He answered before running off without saying another word. Ryan and I looked at each other with confusion, but quickly shrugged it off, thinking that he will give it to us later. We said our goodbyes and went our separate way to go to lessons.

 **Even later that day**

The rest of the day went by quickly, as per usual. What I was really looking forward to was getting home and playing Until Dawn. We've been wanting to play this game for ages now, so you could tell how surprised and happy I was when Ryan told me that he had bought the game and it was delivered early this morning.

When the day ended, I got into my car, leaving the door open to let the inside cool down, and waited for Ryan to finish his session. I finish my day half an hour before him.

As I waited, I just couldn't stop thinking about Until Dawn. We had watched the first part of the game when it first came out but that was about a year ago now and we had tried not to watch anymore. The only things I can remember about it were the characters and their names.

I also had Oswald on my mind too. He was acting really weird as we were leaving the Common room, not to mention that he looked really fatigued all of a sudden, but he was just sitting at his table for the rest of lunch period.

 _He'll probably come over to us as soon as he comes out of his lesson to give it to us._ I thought as I waited.

Finally, I saw Ryan come out of his session and stroll towards my car.

"Finally, get in." I said, opening the boot so he could put his bag in.

"Well, I'm sorry if my timetable inconveniences you." Ryan said, putting his bag in and getting in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, I'm just itching to get home and play." I said, putting our seat belts on.

"I know, I am too, but I can't help if my timetable is different to yours. We're on different courses." Ryan said.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's just get home." I finished as I started the car.

"Wait… There's Oswald!" Ryan interrupted, pointing over towards the bus stop. I looked to see Oswald quickly get on the bus before it drove out of college.

"He just got on the bus. Did he forget to give us our reward?" I questioned confused.

"Possibly. Oh well, He probably give it to us tomorrow. Let's go." Ryan said, taking that as my queue to leave.

On the way back, we got caught in traffic… a lot. It's like the universe didn't want us to play the game. But when the traffic eventually cleared up, I tried to go as fast as possible without breaking the speed limit.

"Will, slow down! The game isn't going anywhere, it's not going to magically disappear." Ryan said.

"I know, I'm just excited to play it." I said.

"Well, we'll never be able to play it if we get into a car crash!" Ryan said.

We inevitably got back home through all of the traffic. I turned the car off, opened the boot, and got our bags out, and rushed to get into our flat.

We live in a one bedroom flat on the fourth floor of a 10 story flat complex, that Ryan and I worked our asses off to pay for. It has a small kitchen, a good sized living room, which has our TV, game consoles and game collection in it, and small bathroom and a cozy bedroom that can fit two beds next to each other, a wardrobe, with all of our different styles of clothes in, and a desk that has one drawer on each side and can fit both of us at it with our work or laptops by the window. Turns out we had to take the stair at the elevator was broken… Again!

"Will, slow down! I'm not as athletic as you!" Ryan shouted as I rushed up the stairs.

"Come on, I'm see you move fast when you need to! Like earlier today." I shouted down to him.

"I don't need to be fast at the moment though. And I still hurt, you know!" He shouted back as I got to the fifth floor and enter out flat.

As we entered, I quickly threw my bag onto my bed and headed into the living room to our bookcase full of games to find Until Dawn. As Ryan come into the flat and sat down on the sofa breathing heavily for the flights of stairs, I found the game in the PS4 section of the collection, obviously, turned on our PS4 and put the game in.

"I hope this game is good." Ryan said through heavy breaths as the game loaded up.

"Well, it did look good, both in graphics and in game play, so it can't be that bad." I replied.

As the title appeared on screen, the loud noise it made actually scared Ryan. I scoffed, Ryan was never good with horror games, but he plays them anyway because of me, he does like playing them but he just isn't good with jumpscares. I have always loved the horror genre, whether it was in video games, movies or TV shows.

The main title screen came up on screen and Hayden Panettiere, also known as Sam in Until Dawn, appeared on screen with it. I pressed 'new story' and waited for the game to load. Now this is where things started to get weird, I noticed that the light on the PS4 controller with glowing brighter than usual and it started to become hotter, to the point where it was almost too hot to hold.

"Ouch, the controller is getting hotter for some reason." I said.

"And the light on the controller is getting brighter too." Ryan said, starting to get worried, and it was about to get weirder. The black loading screen started to glow brightly too, so bright in fact that it was blinding to look at.

"What's happening?!" I shouted to Ryan, getting scared.

"I don't know!" Ryan shouted back. The whole room was being consumed by the shining light.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ryan and I screamed as the room completely disappeared and we both blacked out.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you liked it, consider following and favouriting this story if you're so inclined, and review, criticism will make this story even better.**

 **Bye guys.**


	2. Heading up the mountain

**Hey guys.**

 **I'm back with another installment of Trapped Until Dawn. Now Ryan and William are placed into the world of Until Dawn. How will they react and how will they escape? I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also sorry if I'm ripping of anyone else's storyline, I never intended on doing that, all of these ideas are my own, except for Until Dawn, that belongs to Supermassive Games.**

* * *

 **Ryan's pov, bus, 20:55**

I groaned as I groggily woke up from the feeling of someone leaning against my shoulder and breathing down my neck. It also felt as if I was on something that was in motion but I don't remember getting in a car or on a bus lately.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked to see who was leaning on me. It turned out to be a girl, around the age of 18, that looked vaguely familiar, who seemed to be listening to a radio station. I could just about hear that the people on the radio were saying something about two girls who went missing about a year ago. I could also see that I was in fact on a bus, heading who knows where. I tried to sit up without disturbing the woman, but it failed.

"Oh, sorry Ryan. Did I wake you?" The girl said as I sat up straight, her voice sounded familiar too.

"Uh... what?" I said dazed and confused.

"Are you alright? You seem out of it." The girl asked me.

"Um, where am I?" I asked the girl.

"Um, we're on the bus, Silly" She said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I can see that, but where are we heading? Who are you and how do you know me?" I asked.

"Are you sure you're alright? Don't you remember? I'm Sam. Sam Giddings. We're heading up to Blackwood Pines." She answered as the bus chugged along to our destination.

I stayed silent as I processed that piece of information. That name sounded familiar too.

 _What's going on? I never got on a bus recently._ I thought as I tried to remember what happened. Suddenly, everything came back to me. What happened before I ended up here, coming home from College, trying to loading up Until Dawn, everything going white and us blacking out.

Then I recognized who the women sitting next to me was; she was Sam from Until Dawn. This was the first time I realized I had been transported into the world of Until Dawn. I had always wanted to be able to be in a gaming world, I, for one, didn't think it would be this one and, for two, didn't think that was possible.

 _This is impossible! How the fuck have I ended up in Until Dawn._ I thought. Then I realized something else.

"Where's Will?" I asked Sam.

"Don't worry. He took his car and him and Chris should already be at the cable car station." She answered. I sighed with relief as I sat back in my seat.

 _I hope he's alright up there. He's probably freaking out as much as me right now._ I thought as the bus continued towards Blackwood Pines.

 **William's pov, cable car station, 20:56**

I woke up suddenly from the feeling someone shaking me and calling my name. I recognized the voice but I couldn't quite make it out, but it was definitely male. I could also tell that I wasn't in my bed but sitting up on a hard surface.

"Will? Will? WILL!" The voice shouted, making me jump.

"AHHH! Don't shout in my ear man. Wait… Who are you?" I asked the male standing in front of me. I did recognize him, but I wasn't sure where from.

"Hahaha. That's a funny joke, Will." He replied. I gave him an even more confused look than what I had before, which seemed to give him the message. "You're serious? How can you forget one of your best friends, Chris Hartley?" The man, named Chris, said, looking kind of hurt.

 _Of course, how could I not recognize Chris? I saw him when I watch the first half hour of Until Dawn._ I thought. Then I realized that I was actually talking to CHRIS FROM UNTIL DAWN.

 _How the hell am I talking to Chris from Until Dawn? Why, and how, am I here right now?_ I thought.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Chris… I'm still a bit tired." I said to Chris as I stood up. I couldn't let on that I actually wasn't from here, seeing as it looked like the game filled in our backstories. Speaking of Ryan. "Hey, where is Ryan?"

"He's still on his way up with Sam." Chris answered.

I walking away from the bench I was apparently sleeping on and had a good look around. I looked down to see that my clothes had changed to me wearing an unzipped denim jacket with a woolly jumper underneath with a untied scarf in between, with flexible jeans and thick snow boots, with a black beanie to top it all off. I have to give it credit, the game knows what I like.

I looked up to see we were at the bottem of a giant mountain, by a cable car station, which had two benches outside, one of which had a bag on it, supposedly Chris's, and it looked like there was a little pathway round the back of said cable car station.

"Hey, what's back there?" I asked Chris as I walked back the bench.

"I don't know, I could go check it out, but I don't really want to leave you when you seem to have the memory of a goldfish." Chris joked lightly.

"Hey, wouldn't you be a bit dazed and confused if you woke up in in an unfamiliar place?" I defended.

"Possibly, but not to the point where I would forget one of my friends." Chris laughed. "Can you stay here just in case Sam and Ryan get here while I'm gone please?"

"You can count on me." I reassured him as he walked towards the pathway.

"Ok, be right back. Don't go anywhere." he said as he strolled down the path towards whatever was back there.

"Where else would I go!?" I shout to him as he disappeared out of sight.

 _I hope that Ryan is alright with Sam._ I thought as I sat back on the bench I was sleeping on, waiting for either Chris to get back or for Ryan and Sam to get there.

 **Ryan's pov, path to cable car station, 21:02**

Before the bus stopped at the stop, I looked into the reflection of the bus's window to see that I didn't have a black eye or a busted-up lip anymore. I guess it would make any sense of I had those in-game now, would it?

The bus had pulled up to the entrance to Blackwood pines, time to enter hell. As we exited the bus, I looked down at myself to see that my clothes had changed. I was now wearing a dark red coat with a black hoodie underneath, navy blue tracksuit trousers and black snow boots, not forgetting my normal thick rimmed glasses.

As we opened the gate to enter, I felt as if we were being watched, but brushed it of as just a feeling, for now. We walked through the gate and heard a cracking noise.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Sam asked no one in particular as we continued through the forest.

"It was probably just an animal or something." I said, _hopefully._

"Yeah, probably." Sam said.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._ I thought as we continued walking down the path. After walking for a bit, we got to a gate that had a note on it that said ' _ **The gate's busted, climb over – Chris.**_ '

"What? Dammit." Sam said to herself as she looked at the front and back of the note. She then tried to open the gate, which was a little stupid; the note that was on the gate said that the gate was busted so trying to open was futile.

"Jesus never mind." she mumbled to herself again as I looked for a way around.

"Hey, we can climb the wall here." I said.

"Yeah, good going Sherlock." Sam replied sarcastically. I started climbing first, it was hard work, but, thanks to being physically able to do it thanks to the game fixing up my wounds, I made it to the top in the end.

"Come on, hurry up. We haven't got all night." Sam said a bit annoyed.

"I'm climbing as fast as I can, give me a break." I replied a bit annoyed myself. I jumped off the wall to the other side and waited for Sam to climb over. She was surprisingly fast, way faster that I had done it.

"Show off." I murmured after she jumped down.

"Well, maybe you should spent more time on the climbing wall than drawing you drawings." She replied as she walked past me.

"Hey, I do that in my spare time." I retorted.

"Doesn't mean you do sports enough." Sam retorted back. As we continued to walk, a squirrel appeared in the middle of the pathway out of nowhere.

"Aww, hey there little fella, you hungry." Sam said as she took some nuts out of her pocket, kneeled down and stay very still. The squirrel apprehensively came over, took the nuts and scurried off. "Cutie."

"You're really good with animals." I said to her as she got back up.

"Well, I've had experience" she replied as we continued walking.

We went up a small flight of stairs and ended up at a totem pole statue with a plaque on that said something about tribel people and butterfly prophecies, I didn't really pay to much attention to it at first. Then I noticed something on the ground, it looked like some sort of totem that had yellow markings on it, I pick it up to inspect it and flipped it over to see a hole with a yellow butterfly around the edge. Suddenly everything went black.

 **I saw an image of a bird flying onto a table and then, as quickly as it came, it flew away. As it did that, a man came into view after hiding behind a pole. I looked on the scene confused as the scene ended.**

The woods came back into view and I felt a light tapping on my shoulder.

"Ryan? RYAN!" Sam shouted to snap me out of it.

"S-Sorry, I must have blacked out there for a second." I said, looking back at the plaque to see if that told me anything. I recognized the yellow butterfly on the totem, it matched the one on the totem.

 _This may come in handy later._ I thought, taking a quick picture of the plaque for future reference and continued walking towards the cable car station.

We went up more stairs and finally made it to the cable car station. While Sam looked at the graffitied map that said ' _ **THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL**_ ',I looked up at the huge mountain in the distance.

"Wow, graffiti all the way up here." Sam said as she looked at the map.

"Well, doesn't Josh come up here all the time?" I said, using the information I remembered from first seeing this game beforehand.

"Probably." Sam replied as we walked towards two benches, one of which had a bag on it. Might be Chris's

"Chris? Will? Are you here?" Sam shouted out.

"Will?" I asked too.

"Your bag's here, where are you. You're not in the bag, are you?" Sam joked. She noticed that Chris's phone was hanging out of his bag.

"Hello what do we have here?" Sam said as the phone started to buzz. She picked up the phone and saw a message from Ashley. "Ah ha, look who it is."

"Sam, we shouldn't be snooping through Chris's phone" I scolded.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you're not curious about who would text Chris at this time of night and what it's about?" Sam replied as she continued to flip through the phone.

"OK maybe, but still, it's wrong to snoop." I said back.

"You're telling me." Someone behind us said suddenly. We spun around to find out it was Chris

"Oh, Chris." We both said at the same time.

"You scared us." Sam said.

"Don't sneak up on us like that." I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, are you my secretary?" Chris said to Sam, annoyed that she looked at his messages.

"I told her not to." I pointed out.

"It was buzzing." Sam said.

"Cool, well, thanks for letting me know you two. I can take it from here." Chris said as Sam gave him his phone back and looked through his messages.

"Hey, Chris? Where's Will?" I asked him as he put his phone away.

"He… was right here… I tell ya, he really does have the memory of a goldfish." Chris joked.

"Oh, do I now!" William shouted behind us as he walked over to us.

"Will!" I said as I run over to him and we embraced; he is my best friend, and my brother, I would hate it if anything bad happened to him.

"Aww, you two are so sweet whenever you're together." Sam said as we broke the hug.

"Well, he's my brother. We're inseparable." Will said, ruffling my hair.

 _And we especially don't want to leave each other's sides when we're in a fucking horror game_ , I thought.

"Will, where were you? Did you actually forget that you were guarding the bags?" Chris asked.

"No! I thought that I heard something in the trees so I went over to see what it was, but it seemed like it was nothing. I swear I felt that someone rushed around back there." Will said.

"Don't worry, no one comes up here, apart from Josh. He's up at the lodge already though." Chris said as he picked up his back from the bench. "Oh so, I found something kind of amazing."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm not going to tell, you gotta see for yourselves. Come on, it's this way." Chris said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Right around here, gonna blow your minds." Chris replied as he led us to a little pathway round the side of the cable car station.

As we walked round, we looked at the side wall of the cable car station to see a wanted poster that had the top of it ripped in half so that the head of the photo wasn't there anymore. Must not want to be found.

"Oh man, look at this." Sam pointed out the wanted poster to us.

"Nice, you think we'll get a visit from America's most wanted?" Chris asked jokingly as we continued to look at the poster of Victor Milgram.

"I hope not." I said worriedly.

"Looks like someone thought so." Sam said.

"Oh come on, this place is abandoned most of the year." Chris said "Like I said, nobody comes up here." After that, we made our way round the back of the building to find a shooting range.

"Ta dah, pretty rad right?" Chris said putting his hands out wide.

"Oh cool, I was wondering what was back here." Will said, eyeing the gun on the table.

"Yeaaaaaaaah." Sam said hesitantly. I stayed silent, I had never really been into guns, or violence in general. I try to only resort to it in self-defense, unless I'm provoked, as you have seen.

"Come on, look at these beauties." Chris said.

"'Beauties' is not the word that comes to mind, why is this even here?" Sam asked Chris.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"What the hell is a shooting range doing at the base of a ski lodge?"

"Dude, have you ever met Josh's dad?"

"Yeah?"

"He thinks he's like, Grizzly Adams or something, wanna try?" Chris asked everyone in the group.

"No thanks. You can go, I'll just stand back here, out of the way." I said.

"Oh yeah! Let me at it!" Will said as he stepped towards the range.

"You go 'head, Grizzly." Sam said to Will as he grabbed the gun and took aim at the shooting range.

 **Will's pov, cable car station, 21:11**

I took aim at the shooting range and looked at all of my options. I've had some experience with guns in the past, having gone to a shooting range when I was 15, so I knew what I was doing. And I thought it would be good practice for the rest of the game too.

First, I decided to shot at a bag hanging on the left far end of a tree, direct hit. Then I shot at a can that was on a snow covered barrel to my right, Bull's eye. Then at another can that was on the floor to my left, headshot. Then at another bag that was on the same tree, only to the far right this time, Bam.

"Wow, nice shootin' Tex." Sam said to me.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said smugly.

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginners luck." Sam said.

"Nah, I've done this before, Sammy. Watch this." I said as I took aim again. I shot a glass bottle that was on a barrel just in front of the first bag I shot. It exploded into millions of shards.

"Well, anybody and their brother can shoot a bottle that big, that close." Sam said.

"I actually don't think I could." Ryan said sadly. I felt a bit sorry for him.

"Oh come on Ryan, you could do it if you tried. If you can beat up a guy twice the size of you, then you can shot a gun and hit a glass bottle." I said to him to give him confidence but it didn't seem to work all that well.

"When did he do that?" Sam asked.

"…You guys weren't there." I said, almost letting know our secret.

"Maybe." he said, ignoring the question.

"You could at least try." I said still trying to build his confidence.

"I'd probably just misfire and shoot someone. I would have to do it at close range. With something that shoots big." he said.

I looked back at the range to see a squirrel appear from behind the tree and go up one of the barrels that had some nuts on it.

 _I could show how cool I am by_ _ **shooting this squirrel**_ _but that might not go down well with Sam. I could also just_ _ **not shoot it**_ _too._

I took aim at the squirrel but I couldn't shoot a poor, innocent creature, so I just **shot another sack instead** **(Butterfly effect)**.

"Nice shot." Sam said to me.

"Your ass just got saaaaacked." Chris said in the background looking a bit jealous,

"Ugh." Sam grunted at Chris. "Hey, sharp-shooter, our rides is coming."

"Wait, I'm just getting the hang of this." I said disappointingly.

"And I haven't had my go yet!" Chris said a bit disappointed as well.

"Come on you two, the cable car." Sam said as she and Ryan walked back towards the front of the cable car station while a bird fly's overhead. **(Butterfly effect update)**

"Sorry Chris, I promise when we're at a shooting range next, I'll let you go first." I apologized to Chris, putting my arm over his shoulder, before catching up with Ryan and Sam.

"Man, it's definitely weird coming back up here after a whole year." Chris said as we continued to walk to the front of the building.

"Yeah, I swear, the moment I got here it all just came flooding back." Sam said.

"A year goes fast." Chris said.

 _I wonder what they're going on about. I can't quite remember._ I thought as we walked on. We got round to the front door to enter of the station to find that it was locked for some reason.

"Hey, that's weird, door's locked." Sam said as she tries to shove the door open.

"Yeaaaaah, Josh wanted us to keep it locked, keep people out." Chris explains.

"He said that? What people?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, he said they found people sleeping in the station one time." Chris answered as he got the key out of his pocket.

"Creepy." Sam said.

"I thought you said no one came up here." I said.

"No one goes farther than this." He answered as Chris unlocked and opened the door.

"After you." Chris said to Sam as he let her in first.

"A real gentleman." Sam said as she walked in.

"Thanks Chris." I said.

"Yeah, thanks Chris." Ryan said as we walked in.

"Ugh, I thought the car was closer." Sam said as she looked up at the cable car coming down towards us.

"Guess we gotta wait." Chris said while he looked around the cable car station. "What a crazy place to set up house, no matter how rich you are."

"They're not so rich, they only bought a mountain." Sam said sarcastically.

"I think you can consider yourself quite rich if you can buy a mountain." Ryan said. After a while, the cable car finally got to the bottom.

"Finally, you comin'?" Sam asked as Chris came out of the back room.

"Well, I was gonna stay here and catch a few zzzzzz's, buuuuut OK." Chris joked as we all got on the cable car and sat down, Ryan and I sitting on one side, Sam and Chris sitting on the other.

"Just like going to the prom." Chris said as the cable car started to move.

"Here we go." Sam said.

As Sam and Chris talks about whether they should have come back up the mountain or not, I decided to talk to Ryan about what has happend for the past 15 minutes.

"Hey, isn't it weird that we have been transported into a video game!" I whisper shouted to Ryan as the cable car travels along the cable towards the top of the mountain.

"Yes, it is, I don't think we're hallucinating or in a dream because it would be highly unlikely that we'd have the same dream or hallucination, and this seem too real to be a dream as well. So we really are in a video game." Ryan summed up our situation.

"But how could this happen? This makes no sense." I said, putting my head in my hands

"I know it doesn't, but we don't really have a choice in the matter. We're here now. Let's make the most of it." Ryan replied. "And we can't let any of the characters know that we are from another universe entirely. Not yet anyway."

"Yeah, I know. We don't know how they would react. We'll tell them when the time is right." I said. "So, we're pretty much trapped Until Dawn?"

"Yes we are, and I don't think we're getting out until we beat the game." Ryan whispered as we neared the top.

"Well, this is going to be an experiance, but we can get thourgh it, as long as I'm with you." I whispered.

"We'll get through this, together." Ryan said, crossing and locking our arms together as a sign of unity, as the cable car stopped at the top and we stepped out to take on this new adventure.

* * *

 **Butterfly effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

* * *

 **Hope you're liking my story so far, please follow and favourite if you do like it and review to help me make my story writing skills even better. Any criticism will be taken into account and will help me improve.**

 **Bye guys!**

 **P.S. The last names of Sam and Chris that I have written down are actually their last names as far as I know.**


	3. Exploring the lodge

**Hey everyone,**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. Ryan and William are starting to meet everyone now, so let's see what happens next. I haven't played Until Dawn myself because I don't own a PS4 yet but I have seen every bit of this game via YouTube and I love this game so much. I'm using Jacksepticeye's playthrough to get the dialogue perfect, and use most of the choices he made too, so this story is correct and good, but I used some of Markiplier's playthrough too to get the cable car scene and when Chris opened the lodge door to get the other parts right.**

 **BTW, if you see character's name just before the dialogue, that means that more than one person is talking at once. I hope you like this chapter and this story as a whole, follow and favourite if you do and review if you want.**

* * *

 **Ryan's pov, Upper cable car station, 21:17**

We got off the cable car when it stopped at the top and made our way to the door, but it was locked. I saw someone on the other side of the door, probably after noticing the cable car at the top, and it seemed like Chris noticed as well. So he banged on the door hard and scared them.

"AHHH, what the hell?" The person shrieked, the voice sounding feminine.

(Chris) "JESS! HEY!" (Sam) "JESSICA! OVER HERE!" Sam and Chris shouted to the woman, Jessica.

"Uh, are you guys having a really weird stroke?" Jess said annoyed.

"We're stuck in this stupid thing." Chris said as he tried to budge the door open.

"Can you please let us out, pretty please?" Sam pleaded as Jessica pushed the button to unlock the door.

"Oh, my, god, I thought we were goners, another ten minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg." Chris said jokingly as he opened the door and we walked though.

"Aw, sick Chris." Sam said.

"Look I got a lot of meat on my bones, this is all muscle down here" Chris said.

"Yeah, riiiiight, uh-huh." Sam said.

"Bwip." Chris sounded as he swiped the letter that Jess had in her hand.

(Jess) "Hey." (Sam) "Chris." Sam and Jess said as Chris looks at the letter.

"I'm just doing like Sam and Ryan taught me, other people's private thoughts are my own personal playground." Chris said.

"Don't be a jerk." Sam said annoyed by Chris' reference to her and my snooping.

"Come on dude, don't involve me. I told her not to." I said pointing at Sam.

"My goodness, seems that someone has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president Michael Munroe." Chris said teasingly.

"Chris-" Sam said trying to stop him but to no avail.

"Annnd, what kind of sizzling erotica might our Jessica be capable of imagining, I wonder?" Chris teased.

"Mike and Em split, we're together." Jessica explained.

"Whoa, drama." Chris said.

"Not really. Pretty clear cut, actually. Em's out, I'm in." Jess continued to explain.

"Huh." Sam said.

Jessica walked over to Chris and took her letter back.

"Alright alright, let's just get up to the lodge already, getting tired of all this nature and junk." Chris said as he starts to walk off.

"You guys go ahead, I'm just gonna wait here for a bit, see who else is here." Jess said.

"You mean Mike?" Chris asked jokingly.

"What? I mean, you know, whoever." Jess said as she went back to sit on the bench she was sitting on before we got here.

"Uh huh, Sam?" Chris said.

"Did you see this view? I mean, holy cow, I forget to just stop and take it all in." Sam said as she looked out upon the landscape of the mountain.

"Yeah, it's beautiful." I said as I looked out to the mountain. I had always been a sucker for graphics.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, blah blah blah, let's go." Will said sarcastically as he started to walk off after Chris. Will not so much.

"Yeah, we should probably get up to the lodge, Sam." I said to Sam.

"Yeah, OK." Sam said as we walked off.

 **Washington lodge grounds, 22:00**

We were walking up to the lodge and I wanted to know what happened to make coming up here weird.

"So, I don't know whether I should bring this up, but why does it feel weird to come up here? What happened?" I said curiously.

"I don't know whether we should-" Sam said but was cut off.

"No, they should know, they are up here with us, after all." Chris said apprehensively.

"We came up here a year today for our annual winter getaway. We partied, had some drinks and had fun. Josh and I drank so much, we passed out in the kitchen, but something happened while we were out cold." Chris explain while we walked.

"The rest of the group went to play a little prank on Josh's sister, Hannah. I was trying to find her to tell that it was a prank and Beth, Josh's other sister, was still downstairs, not knowing about the prank. Jessica had made a note that was supposed to be from Mike, saying that Hannah should come to the guest room for something."

"She fell for it because she had a crush on him, even though Mike was with Emily at the time. She went up to be "with Mike", she got to the point where she took her top off, but before anything else could happen everyone came out of their hiding places, Matt even had the nerve to film the whole thing."

"Hannah was offended and ran out of the lodge into the snow, without anything warm on. We went outside and tried to called her back but she didn't, Beth had notice Hannah leave and had come outside to see what was going on. We told her and she was upset and ran after her, we thought that they could handle themselves and that they didn't want to see us so we left them alone, but… they never came back… We searched everywhere but they had disappeared." Sam explained sadly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said,

"No, it's alright, you two needed to know." Sam said as we continued to walk to the lodge.

We finally got up to the lodge and while Chris went over to talk to Josh and Sam went over to look at the scenery, I went over to talk to William. I needed to tell him about the totem I had found because I think there will be more totems like that all throughout the entire game.

"Hey Will, I need to tell you something." I said to Will as I walked over to him.

"What is it, Ryan?" He asked.

"On my way up to the cable car station, Sam and I came across a statue that looked like a totem pole. On it was a plaque that said something about butterfly prophecies, each butterfly was a different colour, but then I looked on the floor and found an actual totem. I picked it up and turned it over to take a look at it and saw a yellow butterfly, then I had a vision showing me what might happen if we, or someone else in the group, make a certain choice, whether good or bad." I explained.

"Oh, that's what that was! That's actually a really cool collectable and game mechanic." Will said smiling.

"Wait, you saw it too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did. I was really confused when I saw it. It made no sense, but now I know." Will answered.

"Well, we have to pay attention when we find these totems and remember the colours." I said.

"Ok, what are the colours?" he asked me.

"Here, I took a picture of the plaque that explained it." I said as I showed him the photo I took earlier.

"Ok, black equals death, red equals danger, brown equals loss, yellow equals guidance and white equals fortune." He said as I put my phone away.

"Wait…" Will said as he looked past my shoulder. "I think I see one other there."

I turned around and, sure enough, he was right, there it was, just sitting there on the floor.

"Weird that no one has seen it yet." I said picking it up.

"Wait, I've seen this colour before. It's a guidance totem."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Turn it over and see what it's about." He said getting a little impatient and excited to see what it is. I then turned it over to see the yellow butterfly and the vision started.

 **As the scene faded in, suddenly, a bear trap snapped around someone's fingers and a manly scream filled my ears. As quick as the vision had appeared, it was gone.**

The snowy scenery came back into my line of sight and Will looked shocked. "What did we just see?" he said as I put the totem down and stood up.

"It was definitely a bear trap clamping down on someone's fingers, and by the scream I heard, it's definitely one of the men of the group." I explained.

"It might not concern us at all yet, but we better keep our eyes peeled, just in case." Will said as we strolled over towards the lodge

As we headed towards the stairs up to the lodge, I saw Chris and Josh up by the lodge door trying to get it open, and who I thought was Matt and Ashley standing, or sitting on in Ashley's case, on the steps, waiting to be able to get inside. I noticed that Matt didn't look too happy for some reason.

"Hey, Ryan. Will. How are you?" Ashley said as we approached.

"We're fine. It's just weird being up here." Will said to her.

 _In more ways than one._ I thought.

"Yeah, it is, but it's nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of everyday life, right?" She replied. That saying actually hit quite close to home, it's one of the reasons why I play video games in the first place. It was an escape from the bad things that had happened in my day.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said. I looked over to Matt to see him give me a strangely angry look before walking off. "What's up with him?"

"He may have seen something that he wasn't supposed to see… And now it's upset him." Ash replied.

Before I could ask anymore, I saw Chris and Josh come back down the stairs towards us. Chris stopped to take to Ash and Josh turned to us.

"Ryan, Will! Glad you could make it!" Josh exclaimed, giving us a big, bright smile.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Will said, I could tell he was trying to sound convincing.

"Look, I know that you two haven't been up here before, and that you haven't been a part of our group of friends for that long, having only been friends with us for a couple of months, but you are still an integral part of our group. You are always welcome up here." Josh stated. _Wow, this game really did fill out our backstory a hell of a lot._

"Thank you, Josh. That means a lot coming from you." I said reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you're going to have a hell of a time. I know it!" Josh said, giving me another smile, but this one was different, this one gave me weird vibes and I didn't like it very much.

"Err… sure." Will said, sounding like he got the same vibes as me. "Anyway, why aren't we out of the cold yet?"

"The door is iced, and Chris thinks he can find a way in that isn't illegal." Josh answered as Chris walked over.

"I never said it wouldn't be illegal. It's your lodge." Chris said.

"Need some back up? We'd be happy to help." I asked.

"Sure, you can tag along to our heist. We might need witnesses." Josh joked as he and Chris started to move round the side of the lodge.

"Is it just me or did Josh put a little too much emphasis on the word 'Hell?'" I whispered to Will.

"Possibly. I don't think we should dwell on it though. Let's enjoy the silence while we can." He said as we follow behind them.

 **William's pov, Washington lodge grounds, 22:02**

As we walked, Josh struck up a weird conversation.

"Ashley was looking pretty hot today, right?" Josh said as we continued walking before stopping. "She's like a 'sleeper hit' kinda gal, ya know, now I just wanna rip that parka right of her and make some snow angels, right?"

"Hey, cut it out man-" Chris tried to say but was cut off by Josh.

"I mean if you're not gonna bang her, maybe Mike'll take up the case" Josh said teasingly.

"W-...Will you back off already." Chris said annoyed.

"Yeah dude. That's not cool" Ryan said.

"Re-laaax you two, I'm just checkin' to see if there's any blood flowin' down there" Josh said.

"Tsk, yeah" Chris said.

"Ugh, get your mind out of the gutter, dude." Ryan said sounding irritated.

"Listen dude, look around you, look at these beautiful mountains, do you see any parents? I mean, can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities? You and Ashley alone at last, you've laid all the groundwork, you've been the perfect gentleman, now you come in for the kill." Josh said trying to persuade him.

"Maybe you're right" Chris said officially persuaded/

"You're a hunter, bro, no fear, no mercy, I mean she won't even know what hit her." Josh said patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright, I got it, jeez." Chris laugh.

"Ughhh" Ryan said again. "Let's just keep moving".

"So how are we planning on breaking into my parents lodge, bud?" Josh said as we continued walking round the side of the lodge.

"Wait, I didn't say I had a plan-" Chris said.

"You sounded like you had a plan, you better deliver, Cochise, or else you've got four lovely ladies who are going to be freezing their buns off, and last time I checked that's not a good way to get laid." Josh said.

"Well shoot, nobody likes cool buns." Chris said.

"Can we just focus on getting inside please!?" Ryan said getting annoyed again.

"Ryan, chill." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. We got round to the side and I saw a display case that looked like it was supposed to have an axe in, but it was gone.

"Hmmm." Chris hummed as he looked at the display case.

 _That's weird. The axe is gone. That could have helped us a lot. I wonder where is went and who took it_. I thought as we moved over to a green box.

"Well, well, well, we got ourselves a thinker, nice one." Josh said as he and Chris kneeled down at pushed the box over to a window that looked like it could be opened.

Once the box was in place, I climbed on top of it, opened the window and climbed in, standing on a table and jumped down expertly. Chris climbed up the box, looking a bit wobbly, and pretty much rolled through the window, landing hard on his back on the floor.

"Oooo, Chris, are you ok?" I asked.

"Ugh, I'm ok, I should have paid more attention in climbing class." he said as I helped him up.

"You mean gym." Josh said as he and Ryan got on top of the box.

"Yeah, you know, with the climbing up the rope-" Chris said. After that, Ryan came through the window, almost tripping as he climbed off the table. Just then, the lightbulb in the room blow up for no reason.

"Whoa." Josh said.

"Did we do that?" Chris said.

"I don't- I don't think so, here, use this." Josh said as he threw a lighter to Chris and he caught it. "Whoa, guys, I just got an amazing idea."

"Yeah."

"Totally."

"Well, what is it?"

"Okay, so, I'm PRETTY sure that I have some deodorant in one of the bathrooms, you two could use that with the lighter."

"I don't- I don't follow, how does a stick of deodorant gonna help?"

"Spray on, it's a can."

"Ohh, yeah, now I gotcha."

"Flamethrower."

"Just like we do with the lil' army dudes!"

"Yep, the one we melted, just point the spray can at the lighter and FWOOOSH!"

"Bye bye frozen lock."

"Bingo." Josh said.

"You two melted army men?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, didn't you?" Chris said.

"No, why would I? That's pointless." he replied.

"I think that sounds cool." I said not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Obviously you would think that's cool." Ryan mumbled under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that! What's that supposed to mean?!" I said a little offended.

"Guys stop! This isn't helping and we're getting off topic! Anyway, alright, so you got this, I'm gonna sort something out - you up for hunting around in the dark for a little bit?" Josh asked.

"Nope, but I'll do it." Chris replied.

"We'll be fine. You go and do whatever you need to do." I replied too.

"Godspeed, pilgrim." Josh said saluting, getting of the box and walking off.

"I wonder what Josh is going to do" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, and I don't really care right at this moment in time. We can question it later. Right now, I just want to find the deodorant and unlock the door." Ryan said as Chris walked towards a door. As we walked, I saw something on the ground.

"Hey, what is that?" I asked Ryan.

"It's one of those totems I told you about. That was quick." Ryan whispered to me as I knelt down and picked it up. I turned it over to see the coloured butterfly that he had told me about.

"That's loss." Ryan said.

 _That sounds bad._ I thought just before the vision engulfed my sight.

 **Everything felt really hot as the scene came into view. Just then, out of nowhere, a woman flew into view looking all burnt and a high pitch scream reached my ears. From what I remember from what I have already seen of the game beforehand, it was Emily engulfed in flames. Fire continued to spread around my vision as I snapped back to reality.**

"RYAN! WILL!" Chris shouted.

"Err… W-What…?" I said, shaking the vision out of my head, feeling a bit dazed.

"Hey, you ok? You two had me worried there for a second, just standing there motionless." Chris said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Um… Yeah, we're fine. Let's get a move on." I said as we continued moving.

"That was weird." I said as we moved forwards.

"Definitely." Ryan said, "I'm starting to feel a little more apprehensive about using this 'flamethrower.'"

"Let's just hope that the rest we find aren't as morbid as this one." I said, I would soon find out that they wouldn't get any better.

"Anyway, I found something I wanted to show you." Chris said as we moved onwards. We followed him into a small room and he picked up a newspaper from a shelf that said _**'Ex-janitor convicted for arson, swears revenge on movie mogul's family.'**_

"So, what do we have here?" I questioned as we looked at the clipping.

"Looks like a newspaper article." Ryan said.

"'Ex-janitor convicted for arson.' Sounds like a bad dude." I said

"Sounds like Josh and his family have made some enemies." Chris said as he put the piece of paper down.

We went back and though a different door and ended up in a corridor. We continued walking until we came across a portrait of the Washington family.

"Huh, that's cool." Chris said as we looked at the portrait, but we could hardly see because of the low light. We continued walking down the corridor, suddenly, the door at the end of it seemed to close on its own.

"Huh, what the hell was that?" Chris said.

"Why did the door just close on its own?" I said.

"Let's hope we don't find out." Ryan said. We opened the door to find nothing on the other side, luckily. We walked through to find ourselves on the other side of the front door. Chris went over and looked through the window to see the others on the other side. He looked like he had an idea.

"Hey Will. I have an idea to scare our friends. When I count down from 3, you bang on the door as hard as you can. That should give them a good scare hopefully. You in?" Chris whispered devilishly.

"Yes." I said as we went to the door and stood on either side.

"I'm just going to stay out of this and continue to look around." Ryan said, going into the next room.

"3, 2, 1." Chris whispered counting down with his fingers. When he got to 1, I banged on the door as hard as I can, hearing screaming and gasping on the other side, mostly being feminine.

"WoooOOoooOOooo" Chris made scary noises. "Hi Chris, William, very funny." Sam said on the other side.

"Aw, how did you know it was us?" Chris said jokingly, "Shouldn't you three be, like, getting the lock open or something." Sam said.

"On it." Chris said as we walked towards the living room.

The living room was really spacious, having a big corner sofa with a fireplace and TV above it. It was well furbished too, with tables and drawers in corners to fill in the dead space. The stairs to the basement and second floor being in the middle with the backdoor being at the back.

"Hey guys, I found something. Come look at this." Ryan said from the dining room. We followed him to find a landline with an answering machine, and it looked like it still had a message on it. I clicked it to see what it said.

"One new message, new message. Hi Mrs. Washington, this is Sargent Tait again, it's bad news, I'm afraid, we've been through the case files, and there's nothing we can do, he's a free man, we don't have the legal power to restrict his movement, I know it's not what you wanted to hear, so call me if you want to know more, end of messages." The answering machine played.

"Okay." Chris said.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"Sounds like that arson guy was set free. At least that's what I can gather." Chris said.

"Do you think he came back up here for revenge?" Ryan asked.

"Wait, do you think that was who was on the wanted poster? It did say something about arson offenses." I realized.

"You might be right about that, but I don't think he would be up here. He would be long gone. Like I said before, no one comes up here, except for Josh and his family. We should be fine" Chris said.

 _Famous last words_. I thought as we exited the dining room and continued exploring the lodge.

We went round the side of the stairs and I picked up a picture of Sam, Chris, Mike and Hannah. There were in smart attire, smiling at the camera. I turned the photo over to see some righting on the back that said _**'**_ _ **04/25/13 Ready for the senior prom! Hannah/Sam/Mike/Emily.**_ _ **'**_

"Huh, they look so happy." I said as I put it down and continued walking. We turned around and went up the stairs, taking a right at the top to notice a bookshelf with all sorts of stuff on it, but something caught my eye, a movie award, I picked it up to have a quick look at it.

"Josh's dad won loads of awards for his movies. I wouldn't be surprised if Josh went into the film industry as well." Chris said as I put it back and followed him and Ryan to the bathroom.

We moved down a couple more hallways until we finally got to bathroom and we had a look around. I noticed a cabinet that I thought would probably have the can of deodorant in it. I opened to see it sitting alone in the back.

"Hey guys, I found it!" I said to them and they came over to me. I went to grab it but as I did, an animal of some sort jumped out of the other side of the cabinet and scared us half to death.

"AHHHH!" we screamed.

"SON OF A-" Chris said as he got up after he fell down from the scare.

"What the fuck" I said as I got up.

"Well… at least we got the deodorant." Ryan said while he trying to calm down.

"Nevermind that... thing. Let's un-ice that lock." I said as we went back downstairs.

"We're freezing our buns off out here." We heard Ashley said as we got to the front door.

"May I have the honours, good sir?" Chris asked.

"By all means." I said as I handed him the deodorant.

 _He has the lighter anyway._ I thought as he got the lighter out of his pocket, sparked up the flame and sprayed the deodorant, combining to create a bright stream of flame in front of him.

"That looked so awesome." I said as he put his hand on the burning hot door handle and opened the door, burning his hand in the process.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all week." Chris said bowing. Just then, the animal that scared us earlier came out of nowhere and scared us again.

(Chris) "EEEK, jeez, crap that thing creeped me out." (Ryan) "WHOA! Where does that thing keep coming from!?" Chris and Ryan screamed again as we moved in shock.

"What was it? Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"It was like a, bear or a tiger or something-" Chris said.

"I think your exaggerating a little there, Chris." Ryan said.

"Aw it was just a cute little baby wolverine" Sam said cutely as Josh came up behind her.

"Baby?" Chris questioned.

"Don't worry buddy, you're gonna be a big boy soon." Josh said, Ryan and I laughing to ourselves as everyone came into the lodge and entered the lounge.

 **Ryan's pov, Washington lodge, 22:27**

"Home sweet home." Josh said as he enter the lounge.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use." Matt said as he entered and put some bags down on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, it's SO GOOD to be inside, even if it's still kind of freezing in here." Ashley said as she and Sam entered.

"I'll get the fire going." Josh said as he walked towards the fire place.

"This place barely looks any different." Matt said.

"Nobody's been up here." Josh said.

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Ashley asked.

"Not a lot of action up here lately." Chris said as he entered.

"Nope." Josh said.

"Aren't they still classed as missing? Wouldn't they still be looking?" I asked, curious as to why it seemed like the police weren't doing more to help.

"We all looked everywhere. I guess they sort of just… gave up." Sam whispered to me as us and Will sat on the stairs.

(Mike) "What's up party people!?" (Jess) "Heeeeey!" Jessica and a male said as they came in, realizing this is the Michael Monroe everyone was mentioning earlier.

"Hey." Josh greeted Mike and Jess.

I looked around the room and saw a weird expression on Matt's face, he looked angry.

"Hey, look at Matt. I think something's wrong." I said quietly to Will

"Yeah, I see. Let's see what happens. I hope we don't have to break something up." He said as we watched the scene unfold.

"Make yourself at home, bro." Josh said as he fiddled with the fire place.

"Will do." Mike said.

"Yeah, come on in, take a load off. Have whatever you want, you just take whatever you want anyways, right?" Matt said annoyed as he walked towards Mike aggressively.

"Whoa, easy there cowboy." Mike said.

"Mike, stay away from my girlfriend" Matt stated.

"Dude - what are you talking about?"

"Stay away from Emily!"

"Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily?"

"Guys, come on, play nice. There's no need for this." I said, getting up and stepping between them.

"Right, right." Matt said, still sounding a little skeptical, but calming down none the less.

"Something going on with you, man?" Mike asked, confused.

"Forget it, I lost my head, been a long day." Matt finished, turning away.

"Yeah, well, try not to lose it again." Mike finish as Matt walked away.

"Thanks for that, Ryan. I wasn't in the right state. That calmed me down." Matt said to me while Mike walked over to Jess on the sofa.

"Anytime. I don't like conflict. I was happy to help." I said as Matt and I went back to sit down.

"Well, that escalated quickly." I whispered to Will.

"At least it didn't go any farther. You are really killing it in the mediating factor today." Will said, making me smile.

"Oh, my, god, that is so gross, are you trying to swallow his face whole?" Emily said as she walked in

 _Nevermind._ I thought.

"Maybe we will have to break up an even bigger fight after all." Will said to me.

"Em-" Matt tried to stop her but she ignored him.

"Seriously can she be any more obvious, no one want in on your territory honey." Emily said to Jess.

"Excuse me, did you say something?" Jess said as she got up of the couch.

"Oh did you not hear? Was you sluttiness too loud?"

"Sounds like someone's bitter about not making the cut"

"Yeah, it's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat, congrats, you're top cow."

"Cuts real deep calling Miss Homecoming a cow" Jess countered, but Matt interrupted. "Em, come on-"

"Shut up, Matt-" Em said.

"Stay out of it, you dumb oaf." Jess said aggressively.

"Hey watch it-"

"Oh you're the only one who can put him down? No one else can play with your toys"

"You're such a bitch!"

"Hey, there's no need to insult Matt." I said, standing up.

"Stay out of this Ryan!" Emily said.

"You wouldn't understand; you don't have a relationship." Jessica added insultingly.

"Hey, there's no need to bring Ryan's social life into this!" Will said defensively, standing up too.

"Whatever, I don't give a crap what you all think." Jessica said.

"At least I can think, 4.0 bitch, honor roll, try sucking on that when you're trying to sleep your way into a job." Emily said.

"Who needs grades when you've got all the natural advantages you can handle." Jessica retorted.

"Oh please"

"You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your skanky ass."

"Are you serious? Do you think that's insulting?"

"That bitch is on crack or something."

"Emily, stop, this is out of hand, there's no reason to fight like this." Matt said trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah, Em, why are you picking fights over your ex-boyfriend, huh?" Jess said.

"To be honest, you did start it Emily." Will said honestly.

"You can shut up too Will. This doesn't concern either of you." Emily said, pointing towards us.

"That's not helping, Will." I said through gritted teeth.

"STOP IT! This is not why we came up here. This is not… helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we should take a little bit of a break, right? Mike - why don't you go check out the guest cabin? The one I told you about." Josh said interrupting the fight.

"Yeah… Yeah, alright, wanna go do that?" Mike asked to Jess, getting up and offering his hand to her.

"Any place without that whore." Jess said insultingly.

"It's right up the trail." Josh said as they walked off out the lodge.

"Phew" Matt said make a 'mind blow' action and explosion noise, as Emily went over to the bags Matt brought in. Must be her's.

"That was a whole lot worse than Matt and Mike's fight." I said to Will. "They even insulted us."

"Yeah, are you alright?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I've heard much worse. I've been desensitized to it by now." I answered

"Let's just hope that there are not anymore fights during the rest of this adventure." Will said as Matt asked Josh if he needed help with the fire.

"Where's my bag?" Emily asked Matt.

"Huh?" Matt said confused.

"My bag? The… the little one with the pike pattern! The one I got on Rodeo! Matt are you listening? Oh my god, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while drooling all over that girl at the counter?" Emily explained.

"Well, I mean, she was asking about my letter jacket-" Matt defended.

"Right. Because she gave a shit about your "designer" letter jacket"

"Why do you hate my jacket?"

"MATT I need MY BAG!"

"Oh my god Em, maybe you just forgot it-"

"Do you seriously think I would forget my bag?"

"Well I-"

"Do you?"

"Guess not."

"You must have left it down by the cable car station"

"Ugh!"

"C'mon, hun. We'll be back soon."

"And then we can get warm?"

"We can get very warm."

"Okay, okay let's go" Matt said as he and Emily left the lodge back down to the cable car station.

"Trouble in Paradise." Will said.

"Emily can be problematic at times, but she seems to love him. Just leave her to it." Ashley said from her place next to us.

"Okay, I am gonna go take a bath." Sam said as she got up from her place on the stairs and went up them and towards the bathroom Chris, Ryan and I just came from a few minutes ago.

"Well, it's official. I don't like Emily very much." I said to Will, "Yeah, me too." Will said.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Butterfly effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

* * *

 **Sorry this took me so long, I want this to be as close to the game as possible, but thanks to the people who have followed and favourited my story. It make me so happy to know that people actually like it, so thank you.**

 **Bye guys.**


	4. The basement

**Hey Guys**

 **I'm back with another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. I've decided that when people find totems around the mountain only Ryan and William will see it, even if they're not with the person who found it, no matter what they are doing or where they are, and when other people, like Mike, Sam, ECT, find one, they will be a bit dazed but nothing will happen to them, but Ryan and/or William will see the vision and no one else. I'll put in the totem vision at points where I think they had found them. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **William's pov, Washington lodge, 22:44**

I was sitting on the couch with Ryan next to me. We were mostly waiting for Josh to get the fire going so we could warm up. At this point, we had taken off our jackets and we just wearing the layers we had on underneath.

"Sammy!" Josh, who was still trying to light the fire, shouted to Sam who was upstairs running a bath.

"Whaaaat?" I heard Sam shout from upstairs.

"You wanna help me get this fire going?" He shouted back.

"Ummm- well, I was just getting into the bath." She shouted back.

"Oh, well do you need any help with that." Josh shouted.

"Hardy har." she laughed sarcastically. I got up and went over to Josh, Ryan right behind me.

"Come on." Josh said trying to light the fire.

"You need some help there, bud?" I asked him.

"No, no. I can do it. By myself." He said.

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Chris asked the group.

"My money's on blankets for everyone." Ash said.

"You can do it, man. We believe in you." Chris said.

"Yeah! Totally! Woo! Let's go Jo-osh, let's go!" Ash said sarcastically. That encouragement seemed to work, because the next second the fireplace sparked to life, flames roaring.

"Yes!" Josh shouted triumphantly.

"Nice work Josh." Ryan said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, so, what is there to do for fun around here?" I said, spinning around the large room.

"Alright, peanut gallery, you know what? I've got an idea for you." Josh suggested.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Ok well I'm pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place we used to have a spirit board." Josh said which got my attention, I've always liked the supernatural.

"A what?" Ash asked.

"You mean an Ouija Board?" Ryan asked.

"Ouija Board, spirit board, whatever. The point is I have one." Josh said.

"Wow, you have a spirit board?" Chris said.

"Yeah, yeah, they're fun, right?" Josh said.

"Wait are you saying we should have a séance." Ash said.

"Those things are a joke, man, they don't do shit." Chris said.

"Yeah, as much as I like the supernatural, all of the times I've seen Ouija Boards it's always been a prank." I said, a little disappointed.

"No way bro, we used to do it all the time, me and... well-" Josh tried to say but was cut off by Sam coming down the stairs.

"Hey Josh, no hot water's kinda major oversight doncha think?" Sam said walking up to him.

"Yeah yeah, just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." Josh explained. "You guys see if you can find the spirit board"

"Chris, let's go find it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt." Ash said exictedly as she headed out of the room.

"Ummm, OK, I guess." Chris said as he headed after her reluctantly.

"Rad, you're not gonna regret it, you up for a ride-along?" Josh said.

"I guess I'll go with you then, you comin'?" I asked Ryan.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here, in the dark, by myself." Ryan said hinting he really didn't want to be left alone.

"Don't worry, one of our groups will be back soon. Just sit tight." I said reassuringly.

"Yeah ok, see you soon." Ryan said, not sounding convinced, as I followed Josh and Sam downstairs. Just as I was about to go downstairs, my sight went blank and a vision came into view.

 **I saw Ashley standing in a dark area with a figure in a scary mask and janitor clothes came out of the darkness in front of her. It suddenly lunged towards her and punched her square in the face knocking her out.**

I shook my head to clear it as I saw Josh grab a flashlight from a drawer.

"Hey Will, you comin' or what?" Josh shouted up at me.

"Yeah… In a minute, just give me a sec." I shouted back as he and Sam continued to chat.

"Hey, did you see that as well?" I asked Ryan.

"Yeah… I did. That scared the shit out of me. We better be on the lookout, for Ash's sake." Will said.

"Let's just hope we don't run into that guy any time soon." I said.

"And hope there isn't anyone, or anything, else out there to kill us." Ryan added as I started to head downstairs to Sam and Josh, while Ryan stayed upstairs.

"Come on Will, before we leave you up here." Josh said waiting for me by the door towards the basement.

"Alright alright, I'm coming." I said as I went through the door.

"You know, you two…" Josh said as started walking down the hallway.

"Yes Josh?" Sam questioned.

"I just wanted to say..." Josh continued.

"What?" Sam and I asked at the same time.

"It really means a lot to me that everyone come up this year and you know, that you came, Sam." Josh said sounding like it was more directed at Sam than me.

"Hey, I'm here too." I said.

"I'll be honest, it's definitely weird being back here, but I think it'll help us all put everything behind us." Sam said, ignoring my comment.

"Um, I want us to have a good time, you know." Josh said as he headed towards the basement.

"Well, whatever you have planned, I'm sure we'll have a good time." I said. Even though I know it going to go topsy-turvy at some point, I had to say that to reassure them.

"With what I have planned, you'll be dying from excitement." Josh replied, heading down the basement stairs, but he gave me another one of this weird smiles that sent a shiver down my spine. Something was up, and it has something to do with Josh. "Watch your step"

"I think we can handle a little old set of stairs." Sam said.

"Uh-huh." Josh hummed as we got to the bottem of the set of stairs.

The basement was what you'd expect from any basement, dark, dingy and creepy. It was quite big, which means that anything could jump out at us. I make sure not let my guard down as we got round to the boiler. Josh went over and opened the doors to the main parts.

"Sorry to drag you two down to the bowels." Josh said while looking at the boiler.

"Just get me some hot water and I'll be super fine" Sam said.

"Hey, I came down of my own accord. I'll help however I can." I said.

"I mean I wouldn't want you two coming down here on your own, you know." Josh said.

 _Yeah, especially since there's apparently a guy in a creppy mask that can punch really hard SOMEWHERE ON THE MOUNTAIN!_ I shouted in my head

"Well, it's definitely creepy down here." Sam said.

"One of the first things I thought." I said.

"Yep, not a place to be on your own." Josh said as he went over to the switches and buttons on the boiler. I saw Sam walk over to the door of the boiler and pick up a baseball bat that was inside.

"What's that doing here, is that yours?" Sam asked swinging the bat around a bit.

"You bet it's mine, I used to play ball with my dad all the time, of course that was before he got too busy to hang out with me." Josh said as he took the bat from Sam and started playing with it too.

"Oh Josh, I'm sorry" I said sympathetically.

"No don't be, it's not your fault that my dad doesn't have any time for me anymore." Josh said.

 _Well, this is awkward_. I thought as the awkward silence enveloped us.

"Oh well, save it for the couch, right? OK, lemme see what I can do with this old hot water machine." Josh said as he put the bat down in the corner and went back over to the boiler.

"You may want to remember where that bat is for later." I whispered to Sam, thinking I should mention it just in case.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"I'm just saying, keep the bat in mind. It might come in handy." I said while Josh looked at the boiler. Sam just looked even more confused, I just hope I didn't look to suspicious.

"Will can you… can you hold this?" Josh asked me handing me his flashlight.

"Sure" I said as I grabbed the flashlight and tried to hold it in place for him, but then we heard a banging noise.

"What was that?" Sam asked looking around.

"What was what? Will, shine it here so I can see what I'm doing." Josh said as if he didn't hear anything. I moved back and tried to stay completely still so Josh could see what he was doing.

"Nice one." Josh said.

"Yay, I'm useful." I said jokingly.

"Ok, first things first: We gotta increase the water pressure before we get the boiler fired up." Josh said as we moved away from the doors.

"Sounds kinda complicated." Sam said moving towards him.

"No, it's actually pretty simple." Josh said as he moved back towards the doors.

"You can do it, Sam, I helped Josh with the flashlight, so you can do the buttons." I said to Sam. She went up to the controls, flipped the switch and the dial went up. When the dial got to a certain point and the button turned red, Sam pressed the button just in time.

"Whoa!" Sam gasped as the boiler turned on.

"That's more like it. Alright! Five girl. Yeah!" Josh said putting his hand up for Sam to high five, which she did.

"You two Will!" Josh said as he offered a high five to me, which I accepted. You never leave someone hanging. After that, Josh went over to close the doors to the boiler, but suddenly we heard something like a rumbling sound.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked us.

"It could be a lot of things, and none of them nice." Josh said jokely wiggling his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"Hey quit it." Sam said.

"I'm just, just "Joshing" ya." he said, me facepalming at the pun.

"Har har." Sam laughed sarcastically.

"You were really freaked out." Josh said.

"Oh my god- don't move-" Sam said, quickly giving me a wink.

"What-?"

"Something behind you."

"Yeah right."

 _Wait, there isn't anything behind- Ohh, I see what she's doing_ _._ I thought, getting what she was planning.

"No, dude. Seriously. Behind you." I said, pulling off my best scared face and trying to sound convincing. It worked because Josh turned around to see nothing.

"Ha, gotcha." Sam and I laugh at Josh for actually believing that prank.

"Alright, alright, your two's point." Josh said excepting defeat.

"Dude, I can't believe you fell for that." I said laughing.

"Thirty – love." Sam said trying to be a tennis announcer and failing.

"What? No, where did you get the first point?" Josh asked confused.

"It doesn't start at thirty?" Sam asked.

"No, fifteen." Josh said.

"Oh Sam, you so ruined the moment" I said facepalming for the second time in five minutes.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing tennis. I'm more of a ping pong gal anyway." Sam said turning to Josh then back to me.

Suddenly, a loud bang rung out throughout the whole basement, then another, and another. It was strangely rhythmic. "Ok, you two hear that too, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I hear it. And I don't really want to find out what it is." I said as Josh started walking towards the noise _like an idiot_.

"Josh?" Sam asked. He seemed to be acting kind of weirdly.

"What?" Josh said.

"The rhythm's like, weirdly regular." Sam said sounding worried.

"Exactly what I thought." I said.

"Not... no... Nothing "regular" about it." Josh said looking confused.

"Except for the fact that it's the same tone and timeframe each time." I said.

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

 _Who knows what could be back there._ _ **I could go and check it out on my own**_ _but that could mean that I could get hurt, but_ _ **I could stay and let Sam and Josh go with me**_ _but they could get hurt._

 **"I'll go see what it is."** I said confidently **(Butterfly Effect)**.

"What? Why?" Josh said to me as I stepped forward, sounding a little scared.

"Well, I feel like I'm brave, and whoever comes out at me I could probably sucker punch them in the face." I said jokingly.

"It's probably just like, not anything." Josh said, not sounding very convinced with his own words. He genuinely sounded scared.

"OK, just be careful, you don't know what's over there." Sam said reassuringly.

 _Yeah, and I'll be especially be careful knowing there is a psycho that will wanna kill us!_ I thought as I walked.

"When whatever there comes out, be prepared to run." I heard Sam whisper to Josh as I walk towards the noise.

"Hey, I heard that!" I said as I got closer.

When I got to the end of the hallway, suddenly, out of nowhere, a guy in a monk outfit and a hockey mask jumped out from around the corner and scared the life out of me.

"AHHH!" We all shouted as it scared us. The flight or fight response was arguing in my head about what to do, and fight seemed to win. I quickly punched the guy in the gut and uppercutted him in the face in the space of 3 seconds. The uppercut sent the hockey mask flying into the wall opposite. Before I could even process who was behind the mask, my body decided to punch the person one more time, this time in the eye. I heard a male groan and I final processed who I had just beat the shit out of. It was Chris **(Butterfly Effect Update)**.

"Chris!" I said shocked.

"Ugh, what the fuck man!" He said, looking up at me in pain. Looks like I had given him a bloody lip and black eye **(Butterfly Effect Update)**. I looked back at Sam and Josh to see them in the middle of the hallway, looking a little stunned.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. I didn't know it was you!"

"Are you okay, Cochise?" Josh said.

"I'm OK. I just got the shit beat out of me by a guy way stronger than me, but I'm as fine as I can be." Chris said, doubled over in pain.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't jump out at people while they're in creepy basements." Sam said.

"I guess I deserve that, for all of the times I pranked people in the past. I shouldn't have been 'monking around.'" Chris said, smiling slightly.

"Even when you've had the shit beaten out of you, you still find some way to make jokes." Sam said.

"How about we go back upstairs and cool off." Josh suggested.

"That… might be a good idea." I said as we walked back towards the stairs. I saw that Chris was slumped over holding his stomach with one hand and his eye with the other. We remained silent until we got back to the main part of the lodge, before you go back up the stairs to the living room.

"I can't believe you actually hit me." Chris stated.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? I could have ever fled or fought. My brain decided I should fight and I punched you in self-defense." I said.

"At least I know never to get on your bad side." Chris said.

"Hey that would've been a good prank if Will hadn't have punch you." Josh said as he put the touch down on the table.

"I'm not so sure about that." Sam said as we got to the top of the stairs.

"Chris… What happened? And what... are you wearing?" Ashley said as she walked over to us.

"I may have gotten my comeuppance. Got the shit beaten out of by Will." Chris said.

"What? How? Why?" Ash said, a little angry at me.

"He decided to play a scary little prank on us involving a monk costume and hockey mask. Turns out I don't like monks very much." I explained.

"It was the flight or fight response it seems.'" Ryan said, getting up from the sofa.

"Okay, okay. Enough of that. Did you at least find the thingy?" Ash said referring to the spirit board.

"Boi-oi-oi-oing! Here's our one way ticket to the spirit realm...!" Chris said as he pulled the spirit board out of seemingly nowhere and raising it in the air.

"Hmmm." Ash hummed.

"You know what? You know what? No! I've been through enough spooking for one night, okay? I see a hot bath in my crystal ball." Sam said as she headed toward the stairs that head towards the bathroom.

"Hmmm." Josh hummed as well.

"Sure, you go do that. We'll be down here talking to the ghosts that haunt The Washington Lodge." I said.

"Alright? So have fun…! Oh but watch out for that Josh. He's a schemer." Sam said as she headed up to take a bath.

"Okay, let's go set this up." Josh said as we headed out of the lounge.

"You gonna join us?" I asked Ryan.

"Nah, I don't like stuff like that. Remember?" he replied.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." I said.

"Oh alright, but I'm not taking part. I'll just stand to the side and watch." he said.

"That's fine. You just watch us get spooked. Let's go." I said as we went into the library with the others and set up the Ouija Board.

* * *

 **Butterfly effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will decided to face the 'danger' on his own; He attacked his 'attacker' who turned out to be Chris; He gave him a bloody lip and black eye.**

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to upload this. I made this chapter shorter than the other ones, I was going to make it a lot longer but I needed to upload something soon otherwise I was going to be at this for ages, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Bye guys.**


	5. Don't mess with Ouija Boards

**Ryan's pov, Washington Lodge Library, 22:56**

As our group were just setting up the Ouija Board, while I was standing off to the side, my sight started to blur and black out as the latest totem vision came into view.

 **As the scene came into view, the first thing I noticed was that I was looking at a very dark cave, so dark in fact that I could hardly see the scene in front of me. As I looked, I could see what looked like some sort of grate with a figure on top of it. I notice the figure was only wearing a bra and some underwear and was really cut and bloody. As the figure sat up, I recognized the person to be Jessica, who at the moment was on her way to the guest cabin with Mike. This made me kinda worried as the library faded back in.**

 _I need to tell Will about this._ I thought striding over to him sharpish.

"Will, I need to talk to you for a sec." I said to Will poking him on the shoulder.

"Oh, ok. Be right back guys. Ryan needs to talk to me quick." Will said to everyone in the room before we came out of the library and went back out into the lounge.

"So, what's up?" Will asked.

"I just saw another totem vision." I said

"Really? What did it look like?"

"Wait, you didn't see it?"

"No, I didn't. That's weird."

"Anyway, I saw what looked Jessica in a cave, looking battered and bruised."

"Well shit, I hope she's alright. I may not like Jessica or even Emily because they're both bitches, but I do want everyone to survive tonight. That's my goal: Get everyone of this mountain safely."

"I think most of the group will survive because of other people, not just us Will. And anyway, that totem felt like a good one."

"Really? Well, all we can do is try, I guess. Now let's get back to the group, I want to talk to some spirits." Will finished, shaking my head lightly, as we headed back to the library.

When we got back to the table, Chris and Ashley were already sat down at the table with the Ouija Board, with Josh standing off to the side lighting candles. Will sat down in the chair opposite Ash.

"So it says here: "to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the spirit-master" which is me-" Chris said.

"Yeah right." I said.

"It doesn't say that-" Ashley said as Josh sat down in the chair opposite Chris.

"And all present will remove their garments at my sole discretion-" Chris said.

"Chris, come on, this is serious-" Josh said.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious." Chris said in a weird accent.

"Oh shush it, let's try this." Ash finished.

"Yes please." Josh said.

"Okay then, let's see what happens." Chris said.

"Alrighty then." Will said as they all put their hands on the board, while I stood off to the side, leaning against the bannister of the stairs.

"Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our mediam for today?" Chris said to Ashley.

"Ok, um, is anyone there? Will you reveal yourself if you're there?" Ash said to the spirit board, hoping for an answer.

Just then, the counter started to around.

"Wait a minute-" Chris said surprised.

"Whoa." Will said.

"Did you do that?" Josh said.

"I didn't do anything!" Ash said.

"It's moving again." Chris said laughing a bit.

"Ok, who's doing that?" I said, a little shocked at this turn of events.

"H." Ash said as it moved over to the H symbol.

"What's it spelling?" Josh asked.

"Hold on." Ash said waiting for it to finish as it moved over to the E symbol.

"How is this happening?" Josh said sounding scared as it moved over to the L symbol.

"Are you moving it?" Chris asked the others.

"I'm not doing anything?" Will said waving his other hand in a defensive motion.

"I swear it's just moving?" Ash said as it finished on the P symbol.

"Chris, come on! Enough of the pranks now." I exclaimed

"OK, for once, it's not me." Chris said defensively.

"Holy shit!" Josh said scared.

"'Help'?" Ash asked.

"How are we supposed to help?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. What does it mean?" Ash questioned.

"We need to know who it is if we're supposed to help them." Chris said.

While this was happening, I stood to the side and watched. I was a little shocked by this. I had a feeling this was going to happen though. I have watched as many horror movies as Will has, and that's a lot, and I heard that this game had loads of horror movie tropes and using an Ouija Board is one of them.

"Who are you?" Ash asked the board.

"Uh." Josh gasped quietly as the counter started to move again.

"Ohh here it goes-" Ash said scared.

"What's it going to say?" Will said staring intently at the counter.

"Ok, S."

"I."

"S."

"T."

"E."

"R." Everyone around the table said one at a time as the counter slithered around the board to the appropriate letter.

"'Sister'. Sister?" Ash questioned confused.

"Whose sister?" Josh asked desperately.

"Oh come on is this for real?" Chris said skeptically.

"Shut up. Ask it whose sister!" Josh said seriously.

"Josh... It's... it's gotta be..." Ash said.

"Yeah? Well, OK. Which sister is it then!?" Josh asked really wanting to know.

"Ash, ask who it is" Chris said giving in.

"Maybe we should stop." I said, thinking this might not be too good for Josh.

"Its fine, Ryan! Ash, ask it." Will said.

"Who are we speaking to? Hannah? Is that you?" Ash asked and the board's counter moved over to 'Yes'.

"Oh god!" Ash said

"This is messed up." Chris said.

"Wait, so you're saying that we're talking to Josh's sister, one of the girls who disappeared on this mountain a year ago." Will said while I was still standing off to the side, still listening and watching.

"This is insane. This is fuck up, whoever is doing this! This is gone way past a joke now!" I said.

"Josh. Are you-" Ash tried to say.

"I'm fine." Josh interrupted knowing what she was saying.

 _Obviously not. I can tell it in your voice._ I thought looking at Josh. He looked scared and worried as all hell.

"Are you sure? Because we can stop-" Ash tried to say again.

"No." he interrupted again.

 _Dude, I know you want to know what happened to them, but you should just walk away._ I thought again starting to worry about him and also getting a tad angry.

"Dude, it's cool-" Chris tried as well

"Yeah, if this is too much-" Will interrupted this time.

"I want it hear what it says." Josh interrupted yet again.

 _COME ON JOSH, GIVE IT UP MAN!_ I shouted in my mind getting frustrated with the guy.

"I don't know where to start." Ash said wondering what to ask the spirit next.

"Think about it. If this actually is Hannah, I mean, we can find out what happened that night." Chris said.

"Josh?" Ash asked wanting his opinion.

"I can handle it." he said trying to sound confident, but I could at least tell that he definitely wasn't.

"O...kay. Ummm... let me think." Ash said trying to think of a question to say or ask. "Hannah, we miss you, and we want to know what happened to you. Can you... Can you tell us... what happened?" The counter started to slide around the board again.

"B... E... T... R..." Ash said as the counter moved.

"Uh oh." Chris said sounding like he know what the spirit was spelling.

"This can't be good." Will said.

"I don't like this." Ash said sounding distressed.

"'Betrayed.'" Chris said before it had even finished.

"What does she mean?" Josh asked.

"It's still going." Chris said as the counter continued to move.

"Oh god. K... I... L... L... E... D- No!" Ashley shouted horrifid with what the spirit had spelled.

"Killed?" Josh said shocked.

"We didn't kill them, it was just a prank." Ash said crying her eyes out.

"Ash, calm down, okay. Just- we need to find out more!" Chris said trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Ash said.

"Guys, guys... What do they mean?" Josh said.

"Ask them what happened. It's the only way to know! Ask them, Ash!" Chris said as I just watched silently.

"Okay. Who killed you? Hannah, who was it?" Ash asked as the candle on the table flickered and illuminated the board and counter as it skimed around.

"L... I... B-" Ash said.

"'Library', maybe there's something in the library here-" Chris said but was cut off by Ash continuing to say the letters out loud.

"But what?" Will said.

I looked up again but this time I notice something out of the corner of my eye. I looked past the table and back down the hall and saw what looked like a figure of some sort disappear into the darkness.

 _What the fuck. What was that?_ I thought walking around the back of Josh and Ashley to try and see what I just saw hearing Chris saying something about proof in the library.

Then, suddenly, everyone at the table screamed, catching me off guard. I turned around to see the counter fly off the table and hit the ground with a wooden clank.

"Holy shit, Chris!" Ash said putting her hands on her head to calm herself down.

"What the fuck just happened?" I said, looking from the Board to the hallway, feeling a little scared.

"You know what? No, this is bullshit. This isn't real-" Josh said looking around the room at the people in said room as he got out of his seat.

"Josh, I don't know what was going on?" Ash said bending down to pick up the counter that had magically leapt off the ouija board.

"Listen... I don't know... I don't know if you think messing with me is somehow going to help me get over my grief or whatever but this is not cool." Josh said.

"Yeah, whoever did this needs to own up now!" I said.

"Josh no! You wanted to use the spirit board-" Ash said defensively as Josh walked away from the table and away from our group.

"Hey calm down, it's not Ash's fault." Chris said.

"Or any of our fault." Will added in.

"I don't need this right now, okay?! You guys are all full of it!" Josh shouted as he retreated downstairs.

"Sh-Should we go after him?" Ash asked us frustratingly.

"Ah man. I mean, he'll be okay. Let's... let's give him some time." Chris said.

"I don't blame him. That was crazy. The pointer flew right off the table!" Ash said.

"I mean if- if either you were faking it you were doing one hell of a job-" Chris said to us.

"I wasn't faking anything." Ash said.

"Me neither." Will said.

"I think we should do what it says." Ash said.

"And that is? Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention at the end there." I said, thinking about the Spector.

"We should look in the library." She said.

"Do you really think the girls were communitcating with us?" Chris asked as Ash, William and Chris got up from there seats.

"I don't know. I don't know if I wish they were or wish they weren't." Ash replied.

"I guess all four of us should find out" I said as we all headed towards the stair to the lower library.

 **Washington lodge library, 23:14**

"Before we go, I need to talk to Will." I said as we started to head to the stairs.

"Again? Really?" Chris said.

"Yes again. Don't worry, we'll catch up you go on ahead." I replied.

"Fine, come on Chris." Ashley said sounding a little irritated as the disappeared downstairs, whispering to each other all the way down.

"What's up Ryan?" he said sounding irritated that I keep pulling him away from the group.

"Well, I-" I was about to say what my sight dimmed and another vision started.

 **The vision started and all I could see was a beam of light coming down from a dark shaft, all of a sudden, a body fell down the shaft and hit a grate like floor. I looked at the body and the first thing I looked at was the jaw line, this person, who looked like Jess, didn't have a jaw. The jaw was completely gone, all that was left was the tongue and a lot of blood. I also noticed that she was in her underwear as last time. I gasped in shock as William came back into view.**

"Argh, did you see that too?" I asked Will.

"Yeah, looks like another one of the possible death scenes." He replied.

"But did you notice. Jess was only wearing her underwear. This might link to the previous totem I sawn." I said.

"Well, let's hope that Mike makes the right choices." Will said.

"Yeah, anyway, what I was going to say was, while you guys were doing the Spirit Board, I noticed a ghostly figure down that hall and then disappear."

"Really? So we really must have been talking to Hannah."

"I don't know, I still don't completely believe it. But we'll see as the story progresses. Now let's catch up with Chris and Ash." I said as we walked down the stairs.

We walked downstairs to see that Chris and Ash were waiting for us.

"Well, let's go in." I said striding into the library.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, some of the books come flying off the shelf, with one nearly hitting me in the face, accompanied by shouting and swearing from all of us.

"Are you all ok?" Chris asked us.

"I think so." Ash said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, except from having the life scared out of me." Will said

"And me nearly getting hit in the face with one of those book." I added on.

"Look-" Ash said pointing at the bookcase.

"What?" Chris asked.

"There's something behind the books" Ash stated. "What is that?"

"It looks like a button." Will said.

"Why would there be a button back there?" I asked.

"That's a good question" Chris said.

"Should we push it?" Ash asked.

"That's what buttons are for I guess." Chris said.

Ash walked over to the bookcase and pushed the button, then the bookcase starts to move.

"Whoaa, panel opens, head explodes." Chris said jokingly as the bookcase slid across to reveal a secret, hidden room.

"Are we in, like, a movie right now?" Ash said.

 _Nope, a video game actually._ I thought in my head.

"If we are I hope it's a rom-com." Chris said.

 _Nope, wrong again._ I thought again.

"Leave it to the Washington's to have secret passages in the house" Ash said.

"Maybe they didn't even know. This place is super old." Chris said.

"So, should we take a look?" Ash said.

"I don't think we really have much of a choice in the matter." Will said.

"After you." Chris said to Ash.

"No no nonono, you go." Ash said back to Chris.

"Ugh, if you two are going to argue over this, then I'll go first." I said as I walked in between them, grabbing the candle Ash was holding and walking into the room.

 **23:19**

I soon as I walked in, it felt really creepy, and I felt like I was being watched by someone else other then the people in my group but I just put it to the back of my mind and continued to look around. There wasn't much in the room to be honest. I looked over to my left and notice a desk with shelf above it with all sorts of boxes and books on it.

I want over to the desk and saw a picture of what was probably Hannah and Beth before they died. I picked it up and turned it over to find a note of some kind written in what I can only assume is blood. It read:

' _ **I WILL TAKE THEM AND BLEED THEM LIKE PIGS AND RIP THEIR SOFT WHITE SKIN OFF. FUCKING 16 YEARS. 16 YEARS I'VE WAITED FOR PRETTY LITTLE HANNAH AND BETH.'**_

I winced at the thought that happening to them.

"Umm guys, I think I found something." I shouted back at the group.

"What did you find bro?" Will asked me.

"I think I found this proof the spirit wanted us to find."

"What? Let me have a look." Chris said barging his way past Will to see.

"It's a picture of Hannah and Beth with some quite disturbing writing on the back." I said as Chris took the photo from me to look.

"Whoa, this is... graphic." Chris said reading it, then passing it to Will.

"This is some fucked up shit." Will said reading it.

"Let me see it, Will" Ash said before he handed it over.

"Guys, this is serious. We need to find Josh right know." she said as walked away from us, with picture in hand, us in tow.

As we walked out of the library, I heard what sounded like a creaking coming from a door that we pasted a minute ago.

"Ummm? What was that?" Ash asked, I guess we all decided not to answer her.

We walked through the door that had mysteriously open and went down the hall.

"Do you think someone was actually after Hannah and Beth?" Ash asked us.

"If so then that would be really messed up" Chris said.

"And creepy." Will added.

I had passed Ash and was out in front. I saw a door at the end of the hall but I decided to turn left instead and I saw a window, seeing that it was really snowing hard out there. I looked to my left to see a piece of papare on a desk. I picked it up and it read:

' _ **Dear Dr. Swaffham**_

 _ **Thank you for your response. It's good to know that the tribe still fell an attachment to the land here, even if we have had a few unfortunate problems (graffiti, people sleeping in the outbuildings). This is an ancestral home, after all.**_

 _ **I have made contact with the descendents of the tribe and and intent to make a dotation to thier elder council. Healing the wounds of the past wouldn't be easy, but I fell it is a step that is necessery.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely**_

 _ **Malinda Washington.'**_

I turned the paper over to find some writing on the back that said:

' _ **Saw that crazy guy again. Thurs 9:17pm - Hanging around the generator shed. I'm going to start keeping a record.'**_

"Looks like it was written by Josh's mom." Chris said looking at the letter from over my shoulder.

"Yeah, she's really making an effort to set things right with some native tribe or something." Ash said.

"Yeah, the bad karma goes back a long way." Chris said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come back to us." Will said as I put the letter down and moved through the door, which brought us back into the lounge.

"So, um... I've just been thinking about what I saw earlier with Sam, Ryan, and Will." Chris said as we entered the lounge.

"What?" Ash asked.

"There was, like, a wanted poster - like full on western style, you know?" Chris said.

"So?" Ash questioned.

"And Sam really throught there was someone following her and Ryan around." Chris continued.

"I keep getting the feeling we're being watched. Even back in the secret room." I said.

"So... so what? You're saying there's some criminal up on the mountain with us?" Ash said.

"There was a message... on this answering machine we found and it- it was from this sergeant saying there was this guy who had just gotten out of prison and there was nothing he could do-" Chris explained.

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

"It sounded to me like he was saying it like a warning of sorts." Will said.

Before Chris could say anything else, my sight started to fade as another vision came into view.

 **I saw what looked like antlers as the snowy forest came into view. An animal lifted its head up and I saw it was a herd of deer and they look angry, but I couldn't see any of the characters in this totem unlike other totems.**

The lodge's lounge came back into view and Chris and Ash were still talking.

"Chris, if this is your way of trying to make me feel better, you're fired." Ash said.

Suddenly, the door to our right started to rattle, and a shout, as if someone was trying to get through.

"You hear that." Chris said as Ash ran to the door.

"That sounded like Josh!" I said.

"Coming from the kitchen." Chris said

"JOSH?!" Ash shouted as she open the door.

"JOSH! We're coming! Hold on!" Chris shouted.

Without warning, Ashley was pulled into the kitchen with a scream.

"Ashley?! Ashley, what's going on, let me in! Guys, help me bust the door open" Chris said as Will and I tried to help Chris open the door.

"Don't worry Ash. We'll save you!" Will shouted.

We slammed into the door twice before it gave way and we all fell in. As I got up, out of nowhere, a guy in a mask came in front of me and tried to punch me in the face, but, just like with Adam, I managed to dodge it quickly thanks to my quick reflects. But, as a result, Will was punched instead. Then Chris was punched in quick succession.

"What the fuck?!" I said as I quickly ran past the guy and around behind the counter, putting the counter between me and the scene before me. A guy in a scary mask was looming over my brother and friends knocked out bodies. And Josh was nowhere in sight.

"What? How did you avoid that?" The guy shouted in a very deep voice frustratedly, walking around the counter to get to me.

"I'm quite nimble when I have to be." I said, backing away from his advances slowly. "Where's Josh?"

"Don't worry. He's safe… for now. But you'll be seeing him soon." The guy said, throwing another punch, which I luckily **dodged again** **(QTE Successful)**. I ran behind him again and made my way to the centre of the kitchen, far enough away from this maniac.

 _Who the fuck does this guy think he is, punching my brother and friends and threating Josh. What can I do now? Sam is upstairs in the bath and Mike and Jess are at the guest cabin, so they won't be much help right now. I don't really see much choice than to_ _ **save them myself…**_ _Wait, Matt and Emily! They went down to the cable car station! They should be on their way back by now! I could_ _ **go find them**_ _, but that means I will be leaving these three alone with this maniac._

I looked from the way out on one side of the room to my unconscious friends on the other. I couldn't leave them alone with this guy. Who knew what could happen. **I had to do this myself (Butterfly Effect)**.

I started to move towards my friends, but before I could do anything, the Psycho intercepted me and punched me before I could have a change to react. I fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes with a loud thump and I heard him say "I'm sorry, Ryan" before I passed out **(QTE Failed, Butterfly Effect Update)**.

* * *

 **Butterfly effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will decided to face the 'danger' on his own; He attacked his 'attacker' who turned out to be Chris; He gave him a bloody lip and black eye.**

 **Ryan tried to save his friends himself; He was caught by the Psycho before he could do anything.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for taking a long time to write this chapter, I wasn't really inspired to write this chapter, that's not to say I have writer's block, but every time I listened to DAGames' Until Dawn song I felt like writing.**

 **BTW, thank you to Arkham's Incurable for the review and the critizism, as you can see, I've changed the format of the chapter so that each line the characters say into it's own separate paragraph so it's easier to read. Please tell me if you what me to go back to the old way I write or if there's anything else I should try and do with this story.**

 **Bye guys.**


	6. The Psycho's torture chamber

**Hey guys.**

 **Welcome to the next chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. So The Psycho has finally appeared. Ryan has already had an interaction with him, but how will William react?**

* * *

 **William's pov, Washington lodge, 23:25**

We had busted the kitchen door open, and I had fallen into the room. Ryan had fallen in front of me while Chris fell beside me. I was getting up to save Ashley from whatever crazy person had yanked her through the door, but before I could, I saw Ryan dodge something and I was suddenly hit in the head and knocked out.

 **23:27**

We was unconscious but, even through I was knocked out, I could still feel the feeling of a totem vision coming on.

 **When the vision came into view, I could see what looked like a pool of water in a cave with a water wheel. I looked over to the left and saw a person get out of the water onto a ledge by the water wheel but it was too dark to see who it was. This seemed to be really important to pay attention to this totem but I don't know why. I contemplated this thought as the vision ended and I lay unconscious.**

 **00:04**

I was still asleep but I could feel yet another totem vision start.

 **When the vision appeared, I could see Mike, wearing only a tank top, in what looked like a building of some sort, petting a wolf.** _ **Looks like Mike might make a friend tonight**_ **I thought as the scene went black.**

 **00:41**

"Oh god… What the hell happened?" I groaned as I finally woke up and started to stand up. When I did get up, I looked around and noticed that Chris was still unconscious but Ashley and Ryan were nowhere to be seen. I also noticed I had a bruise on my forehead, just like Chris.

"Ryan?! Ashley?!" I shouted hoping to hear their call but hearing nothing.

"Ungh... ugh, what the fu-" Chris groaned waking up because of my shouting. He started to get up and grabbed the flashlight that just happened to be there on the floor.

"Chris! Jesus dude, are you alright?" I asked Chris as he grabbed his bruised left temple.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened? Wait, where's Ashley?" Chris asked me getting flustered.

"I don't know. I remember us busting the kitchen door open and then being smashed in the face by a guy in some sort of mask. Next thing I know, we wake up to find Ashley and Ryan gone. What if they had been taken by the psycho guy?" I explained.

"We better find them quick before anything bad happens." Chris said as we moved past the counter to find a way out.

"Wait, what's that?" I said looking down at the floor by the wall to see a blood splatter with a bag of sorts by it. Chris picked it up.

"It's Ashley's wallet. She must have dropped it when she and Ryan were taken away. We've got to hurry and find them before anything happens to them." Chris said as we continued until we came to a door and opened it.

"What the fuck." Chris said when he opened the door, a crow flew from a spot on the floor. The guy must have gone out a door this way and left it open, and I looked through the door to see another blood splatter on the wall but a lot bigger then the last one by Ash's wallet.

Before we left, I took a glance at the clock. The time was 12:43am.

"Aww shit no!" Chris said looking at the splatter.

"We've really got to find them." I said as I jogged down the hall to find an open door. I was right.

"The guy must have taken them outside." I stated as Chris walked towards me and we walked out the door.

We walked down the stairs of the lodge and headed off into the forest, following the blood trail going along the path, calling Ryan and Ash's names along the way until we came across a path that leads two ways. One with the blood trail going down it, one that's completely blank.

"Which way should we go?" Chris asked.

"We should split up. I'll go down the blood path, you go down the other." I said as I walked left and Chris walked right.

I walked down the path until I got to what looked like a dead end. Suddenly, a scarecrow with a zombie mask popped out of nowhere and scare the shit out of me.

"What the fuck!? Why!?" I shouted, punching the scarecrow in frustration.

I walked past the creepy scarecrow and walked towards the source of the blood trail: a pig's head.

"Jesus, poor pig… Wait, this was a red herring! Fuck!" I said looking at the pig's head for a second then moving on.

I moved to the left to see a totem on the floor. At least this way wasn't a complete waste of my time. I picked it up and saw black detailing, which if I remember right is death. I turned it over, looked into the butterfly and the vision started.

 **It was very dark when the vision appeared, I was back in the mine for this vision and I could see one of the guys being pulled up by something on the roof of the mine. I could hear a screech of a creature or monster of some kind. Not a good sign. The guy, who I could only assume was Chris because of the person's clothing, struggled as the scene faded.**

After the vision finished, seeing as this was a dead end, I swiftly ran back past the scarecrow, down the path and towards the path that Chris went down.

I continued to run down the path until I saw Chris enter an eerie shed.

Before I followed him inside, I had a sneaking suspicion that there was something round the side of the shed. So I went round, past the large garage like doors and around the side a bit farther until I came to a dead end. I thought I did this for no reason, until I saw another totem that had a turtle on the back. I picked it up, turned it over to see a brown butterfly, which equals loss, and the vision started.

 **I saw I was back in the mine for this vision too. Suddenly a hand fell up from above and was laying lifelessly, then a severed head came flying from off screen. It was Ashley, her had had been cut off and her eyes were staring at me as the vision ended.**

When I came out of the vision, I heard a loud bang and a curse of 'god dammit' and a little bit of crying coming from inside. Ash and Ryan must be in there. I sprinted back to the door and entered.

When I entered, I heard Chris talking to what sounded like Ashley and a light click on loudly as I enter the room where Chris was.

I looked around the room and saw a grate like window with a railroad switcher with a picture of Ashley and Josh on either side. Through the grate, I saw Ash and Josh tied up by their hands on some sort of board with a railroad track on the floor leading from them to a huge saw pointing towards them. I couldn't see him, but I could hear Ryan grunting and struggling in the corner.

"Hello and thank you all for joining me." The voice of the psycho said. I looked up and saw speakers around the room as Ash shouted to wake Josh up.

"Tonight we're going to conduct a little experiment. A sort of test." The voice continued as Josh woke up, everyone questioned what was going on and Chris tried to open the door to the room beyond the grate but no dice.

"Now for this experiment, we'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects. Joshua and Ashley." Continued the psycho as I contemplated what to do next and Josh and Ash cursed in shock.

"But we're going to need two more brave participants to help decide which subject will live, and which will die!" The voice said as the 'subjects' squirmed about and shouted trying to release themselves and Ryan gasped in shock, still trying to free himself.

"Please. Please please, everyone calm down. It's all very simple. Christopher, William, you will find a lever placed directly in front of both of you. All you have to do is choose who you two will save." The voice explained as the saw started to spin.

 _How does this guy know our names?_ I questioned in my mind.

(Ashley):"Oh no... Please! This can't be happening! Oh god oh god oh god...! This isn't right!" (Josh): "Shit... Shit... No! Okay... Okay... Okay...Okay, this is going to be OK." Ash and Josh said at the same time.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap." Chris said as he and I were thinking about what to do.

(Josh): "Dude... Buddy... Let's just think about this for a minute." (Ashley): "Oh my god! CHRIS! WILL! You two CAN'T LET ME DIE!" Josh said and Ash shouted, Josh talking primarily to Chris and Ash talking to both of us.

"You'll never get away with this." Ryan shouted from where he was trapped, but his voice sounded hoarse and weak.

"Just, just, just... give us a second... I-I can't think straight... Shit." Chris said in frustration.

"What the fuck do we do? We can't make this decision" I said to Chris.

"Well, I don't think we really have a choice in the matter, do we? We can't bust the door open, I already tried that. Ryan's tied up in the corner and can't get himself free. I don't know what else to do." Chris replied back to me.

"Well, OK then, who do we save?" I asked.

"I don't know, Josh is my best friend but I like Ash. I can't just let her die." He whispered to me.

"I don't know either. You pick, I can't decide." I said.

Mostly because I don't know these characters well enough to make this decision I thought to myself.

"Um... well... Um..." Chris contemplated. After some thinking, he said.

"Ashley, I'll get you out of this. I won't let you die!"

(Ashley): "Oh god... Thank god... Oh thank you... Thank you." (Josh): "No! Please no!" Ash cried thankfully and Josh cried desperately.

"This is insane... This is nuts. This isn't happening. Chris. Please tell me this isn't happening." Ash said fearfully.

"I-I don't know what to do...!" Chris said holding his hand over the lever.

"Bro! Bro, we've been through so much, come on... I don't wanna go out like this!" Josh shouted.

(Ashley): "Chris, Will, please! I'm so scared! Please don't let him kill us!" (Josh) "I know...I know we haven't been the best of friends lately and I've been kinda messed up and everything... but I'm getting better, man... I swear!" (Ryan) "You can't do this!" Josh, Ash and Ryan shouted.

 _Why is he taking so long to decide? Maybe I should_ _ **hurry this along**_ _. Who knows what will happen if he doesn't. But maybe_ _ **I shouldn't intervene**_ _. What if I make the wrong option?_

"Oh for God sake, if you can't choose then **I'll flip the switch myself.** " I said frustratingly **pushing Chris out of the way to** **intervene** and pushed the lever to the right, towards Josh's picture **(Butterfly effect).**

"Ah... I see. You have chosen... to save Ashley." The psycho's voice rang out of the speakers again while I sighed with relief and Josh screamed as I quickly realized that the saw was headed down the right track right towards him.

(Josh): "NO CHRIS! WILL!" (Chris): "Oh... Oh no... No no no no no no no... Why did you do that, Will?!" Chris asked me angrily while Josh screamed and squirmed around.

(Ashley) "OH GOD JOSH!" (Will): "You were taking so long to decide! I didn't know what would happen if you didn't pick. What if Ash had gotten sawn in half if you didn't pick? You choice would've been pointless!" I said as Ash screamed and the saw got closer to Josh.

(Josh): "I thought we were FRIENDS man! I thought we were FRIENDS! Why would you two DO THIS!?" (Chris) "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! THIS IS MADNESS, PLEASE!" (Ryan): "Let us go, you Psychopath!" (Ashley): "AHHH NO!" (Will): "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Please Stop!" (Josh): "NO! OH GOD WHAT DID I DO!?" All of us screamed as the saw got very close to Josh's stomach.

"Stop it you can't do this! Please!" Chris shouted as the saw made contact.

(Chris): "NO!" (Ashley): "OH NO! OH GOD, OH MY GOD, OH GOD, CHRIS! WILL! GET US OUT OF HERE!" (Will): "NO, FUCK, NOOOO!" (Chris): "Oh Josh... Josh, I'm so sorry." (Ryan): "SHIT! GOD DAMMIT!" We all shouted as Josh's lower body was sawn in half, exposing his intestines and spraying blood everywhere, including all over Ashley who was tied up next to him. I dropped to my knees in despair.

(Chris): "No no no. D- Don't look Ash. Don't look!" (Ashley): "Why can't I look, Chris? Please tell me he's OK, please...!" Chris said in dismay and Ash pleaded. Suddenly, the door that Chris tried to open earlier magically opened and Chris quickly ran through it to untie our friends that were still alive. I got up from off my knees and made my way to Ryan.

(Ashley): "No" (Chris): "I'm coming Ash, I'm gonna get you. I'm letting you down" (Ashley): "Argh" (Will): "Don't worry Ryan, I'll untie you" We said to our respective partners.

"I can't believe that just happened." Ryan said as I untied him. I also notice he also had a bruise like Chris and I **(Butterfly Effect Update)**.

"Yeah, and I believed I could save everyone tonight. I guess that was just wishful thinking." I said.

"Oh come on, don't say that. We can still try to save everyone else, right?" Ryan said smiling, putting his hand on my shoulder as I finished untying him and I heard Ashley scream as she saw Josh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go." I said smiling back as we exited through the garage doors I had walked past earlier with Chris and Ash walking and hugging each other protectively.

"Guys!" I heard someone say as we rounded the corner dejectedly, I looked up to see Matt and Emily walking down the path.

"Blood! Blood! Whose blood is that, Ash?" Emily asked us.

"Are you OK?" Matt asked.

"Guys, what happened?" Emily asked.

"J- Josh." Chris tried to say but was struggling.

"Josh what, dude?" Matt said.

(Chris): "He's dead" (Matt): "Wait, what?" (Chris): "Right in front of us man-" (Emily): "What are you talking about?" (Chris): "T- There's a maniac-" Chris tried to explain but Matt and Emily looked confused.

(Matt): "Maniac?" Matt questioned confusedly.

(Emily): "Oh my god. We gotta get out of here" (Matt): "I don't understand what happened-" Matt and Emily continued to question.

"I'll explain seeing as Chris and Ash aren't in the right state of mind right now." I said as I started to explain as they cried.

"We were attacked by a complete psychopath… He knocked us all out and kidnapped Ashley, Ryan and Josh and took them down to that shed over there." I explained.

"I managed to dodge the Psycho's attack and tried to save them, but he eventually got me." Ryan added.

"Chris and I woke up and made our way down to the shed where we found a torture chamber of sorts… Josh and Ash were tied up with a saw pointing right towards them." I continued to explain.

"I was also tied up in the corner." Ryan added again.

"Anyway, we had to pick who to save… Ash and Josh… I left the decision up to Chris. He said he chose to save Ash and the saw started to spin and move towards them… Chris was taking to long to decide which way to pull the lever so I-" I said but I was interrupted.

"You push me out of the way and pulled the lever yourself!" Chris interjected. "You killed my best friend!" **(Butterfly Effect Update)**

"Yeah… Technically, but one, I didn't know what was going to happen if you didn't choose which way to pull the lever, and two, you had already chose to save Ashley anyway." I said back.

"That's no excuse! You were the one to pull the lever…" Chris stated.

"Anyway," Ryan interrupted. "The saw went towards Josh and… cut him in half… They untied us and we got out of there as fast as we could."

"No. No, this is insane. We need to go get some help." Emily said.

"We're going to figure things out." Matt said.

"Matt, we need to go get help now!" Emily said.

"Em, we should look for the others-" he said.

"Mike and Jess are off 69ing each other and who knows where Sam is." She said.

"I think she's in the lodge-" Chris said pointing to the way back to the lodge, the way we came from before all this happened.

"Shit, what if the Psycho already got to her?" Ryan stated.

"Ryan, I'm sure she's fine." I said.

"Fine. Fine. You're right. Get everyone else together. But if there's a maniac running around I think we need to get some help too, right? Not just waiting around?" Emily agreed.

"But what about-" Matt tried to say but was cut off.

"Why are we still talking about this? Let's go!" Emily said.

"I think we should split up. Who's going with who?" I asked.

"I'll go with Matt and Emily." Ryan said standing beside them.

"OK, I'll go with Chris and Ashley then." I said standing beside them.

"OK, stay safe." Ryan said to me.

"Yeah, you two." I said as we walked off with our respective groups to find some help and find the others.

* * *

 **Butterfly effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will decided to face the 'danger' on his own; He attacked his 'attacker' who turned out to be Chris; He gave him a bloody lip and black eye.**

 **Ryan tried to save his friends himself; He was caught by the Psycho before he could do anything; He ended up with a bruise like Will and Chris.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death.**

* * *

 **I'm glad I didn't take as long to make this chapter as I do with most of the other ones. I don't like to keep you guys waiting.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think of the story so far, I would love your feedback, anything to help me improve this story in anyway.**

 **Bye guys.**


	7. Finding help

**Hi guys**

 **Welcome back to yet another chapter of trapped until dawn. I have a few things to say.**

 **For this chapter, seeing as Ryan and William are gonna be split up for the next chapter or two, the totem visions are gonna get a bit confusing, especially for me because I have to decide whether both Ryan and Will should see them or just one of them at times because some totems are gonna be completely useless to one of them and might be useful to the other or both or might be useless to both of them but I want them to find all the totems so I have to put them all in even if they're useless.**

 **Also there are quite a few totems in quick succession and in completely different orders to the actual game so it's gonna be hard to decide what order to put them in and at what time to put them. But that won't be a problem for you, you just need to read and enjoy.**

 **One more thing, I added a little bit extra. for one, I switched who goes with who, so now Ryan goes with Matt and Emily and Will goes with Chris and Ashley. Second, I added an extra paragraph in the chapters with choices in them to tell when a choice is being made. So if a choice is going to be made, then you'll see the characters thoughts with bold text in there somewhere. That bold text is the choices that that character has to make.**

 **And with that said, lets get into it.**

 **Ryan's pov, Upper cable car station, 01:04**

Matt, Emily and I went back to the cable car station to see if we could get back down the mountain and get some help. We were just about to walk through the gate that lead down to the station when I stopped as I felt another totem vision come on.

 **I could see what looked like Matt, which was kinda appropriate seeing as I was with him right now, outside a metal double door holding a lantern. He looked kinda flustered and then I heard a monstrous screech and a bang on the door, the same screech that I heard from one of the totem that appeared when I was tied up (** _ **Authors note: Yes, Ryan saw that totem too.)**_ **, Matt looked around frantically as the vision faded out.**

"You gonna move or just ignore us" I heard Emily say annoyed as I came back to reality, _well as real is it can get when you're stuck in a game_.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a moment there. I'm coming" I said as I walked towards them and through the gate.

Suddenly, I heard a clunk come from the gate as Matt closed it so Matt pressed the button to test it.

"Hey... It's locked! The hell? Who did that? Man there's some seriously uncool shit going on up here tonight" Matt said as he walked away from the gate towards me and Emily.

"I can't believe Josh is dead" Emily said as we walked down the path towards the station building.

"I can't believe how he died" Matt said.

"Yeah, it was horrible. I can't get it out of my mind, and I was a witness to it all" I said to them.

"No, I mean, what if you guys were wrong Ryan" Emily said.

"What?" "Are you serious?" me and Matt said simultaneously.

"Maybe me and you should have checked the shed to see if it was really true" She continued.

"Trust me, you do not want to see the state Josh was in. It would probably give you nightmares for the rest of your life" I said stopping for a second to talk.

"I agree with Ryan on this one. There are some things that once you see them, you can never un-see them" Matt agreed.

"Yeah, I guess... But some thing you have to see for yourself" She said as I walked around curiously trying to see if I could find anything of use.

"I'll take their word for it" I heard Matt say as I noticed a totem over in the corner by the trees. I picked it up and turned it over to see a black butterfly which is death and hesitantly looked into the hole as the vision started.

 **I saw Matt again but not for long as he had fallen off a cliff of some kind and I winced as he crack his head on some rocks at the bottom, blood spilling out all over said rock as the vision faded. But that wasn't all, the vision started back up and it was exactly the same except it was me in Matt's place. It felt weird seeing myself falling off a cliff and dying, it sent shivers up my spine even thinking about it.**

I came back to reality yet again breathing a sigh of relief.

"I really hope I don't have to see anyone else die tonight" I whispered to myself as I strolled back over to Matt and Emily who were standing by the door to the cable car station arguing over something.

"What did I miss" I said.

"Well, while you were gallivanting around the wilderness, we were trying to find a way into the station" Emily said being the bitch she was.

"Em, cut it out. Be nice. Anyway, I found this axe which should protect us if we run into trouble" Matt said holding up the axe he had in his hand with pride.

"Wait..." I said as I remembered something.

 **(Authors note Again: Imagine how the game tells you that a character is remembering something, if you don't remember how that looks then watch the game again, I'm not good at explaining things.)**

 _We got round to the side and saw a display case that looked like it was supposed to have an axe in it, telling by the outline in a shape of an axe that was lighter than the rest of the holder, but it was gone, "hmmm" Chris hummed as he looked at the display case. That's funny, looks like an axe should be here but it's not, better keep an eye out for it. I thought as we moved over to a green box._

"...when Josh, Chris, Will and I were trying to find a way into the lodge, there was an axe holder on the wall but the axe was gone." I continued.

"That's weird, it wasn't here when we got up here" Matt said.

"Same" I said

"So what, the axe wasn't here, now it is, who cares. Can we now try and figure out a way to get in now." Emily said not caring at all.

"Yeah, sure. I just find it a bit weird. Something's definitely strange going on around here" I said skeptically.

"Yeah, a psycho killer is chasing us, now let's find a way in before he finds us" Emily said obviously.

"You could try smashing the door down with that axe you found" I offered.

"Whoa, wait a second. We start smashing shit down he's gonna hear us" Matt said hastily.

"You got any better suggestions?" Em said.

"I dunno. Look! A window" Matt said pointing at a slightly open window over to our left.

"That's great Matt. I could just about fit my lip balm through that little slot" Emily said sarcastically, _I really hate this woman._

"No come on" he said.

"You will never fit through there, big guy" She said.

"I won't fit but you will" Matt said to Emily.

"Are you nut? You're gonna shove my ass through that little hole?" She replied.

"I've seen you slip into some pretty tight jeans, Em" Matt said.

"Uh? Excuse me?" Emily said sounding offended.

"It's a talent" Matt said quickly.

"Think again lug head. No can do. For one thing that maniac is probably just sitting there under that window waiting to blend us like pina coladas" Emily said clearly annoyed that Matt would even suggest an idea like that.

"Fine, if you won't do it then I will. I'm quite scrawny." I said walking towards the window.

"You sure? I'm kinda worried that that psycho guy might be in there." Matt asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. And if the psycho is in there, I'll just ground his face into a pulp" I said confidently, even though on the inside I was scared shitless.

"Yeah sure" Emily said sarcastically as I started climbing through the window.

It was a tight fit but I managed to squeeze through into the station. It was pitch black in the room but I could see the moonlight streaming through the window on the door. But before I could even take a single step, yet another totem vision started playing.

 **I jumped back a little when I saw a figure of sorts descend from the ceiling. The image backed of a little so I could see what looked like Matt, yet again, with his face smashed in, blood seeping out.** _ **Wow Matt, you're really popular at the moment**_ **I thought as the totem faded.**

I came back into the pitch black room, grabbing my head and groaning in a little pain.

"I'm gonna have a major headache after this is all over" I whispered to myself as I started to walk around the room, my target being to get to the door.

"No psycho in here, but it's completely dark in here. I can hardly see anything" I said to Matt and Emily on the other side of the wall.

"Just get to the door already, it's freezing out here" I heard Emily say irritated. _I REALLY hate this woman!_

"Voilà, open sesame." I said opening the door for them.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Emily said.

"You try hunting around in the dark trying to find your way to a door, you should be grateful" I said starting to get really annoyed with her lack of appreciation.

"Stop, we don't have time for an argument right now. We need to go find help." Matt said defusing the argument.

"OK, let's just look around and see what we can find" I said as Emily went to turn the light switch on.

"Oh... God damn" Matt said as he looked at the mess that was on the floor and the whole room when Emily turned on the light.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Jesus christ" I said looking around too.

"This is crazy-" Matt continued looking into the cable car control room to see, on the walls, it says die.

"We were just here like a few hours ago - this must have just happened" Emily said.

"What the fuck is going on?" Matt said.

"It's gotta be the guy... the one that got you and Will and Ash and Chris... and Josh" Emily said sadly.

"He's gotta know this is the only way back" Matt said.

"Don't say that" Emily said.

"Look. The cable car's all the way up there" Matt said pointing out the cable car that was suspended in mid-air.

"Well that's... I mean that's not far, right? You... You can jump it?" Emily asked hopefully.

"There is no way I could jump that and I wouldn't advise Matt doing it either" I said remembering the totem I saw a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, I'm good Em but not that good. Flattered though." Matt said.

"Well if you or Ryan can't jump that, what are we gonna do?!" Emily asked.

"I... I don't know" Matt said.

"Me either" I said.

"God, everything is like, so busted up" Emily said.

"I think they knew exactly what they were doing" Matt replied as we walked into the control room to look around. Matt went over to a frame and put it back up on the wall.

"Hey look, fire tower" Matt pointed out.

"Hey, Megellan. Maybe we should get the cable car working and get this show on the road, huh?" Emily said as I went over to the wall the had die all over it.

"Very friendly" Matt said.

"Ugh, un-follow" Emily said.

 _Did she really just say that_ I thought as we went over to the cable car's controls to find that the key to start the cable car was gone.

"Great. No key, no cable car. Sooo... back to square one." Matt said.

"What about the fire tower? On the map you found?" Em said.

"Well... I guess it's an option" Matt said.

"Maybe it has a radio or something. I mean, it would, wouldn't it?" She continued.

"I think that's a good idea" I said.

"We could use the radio to call for help. Somebody's gotta pick up the signal" Matt agreed.

"Oh. Well. Someone's learning to play by the rules" Emily said.

"What? What rules?" Matt said.

"Rule number one, "Emily is always right." Rule number two, "Nothing else matters because Emily is always right."" Emily said.

"Uh huh" Matt hummed.

"Sure" I said as we moved out of the control room.

 _Oh my god, she is so self-centred. It's unbelievable_ I thought as I followed them to the other side of the station where there was a ladder that was up.

"Oh! Hold up!" Emily grunted as she tried to grab the ladder.

"Here Ryan, hold this for me please" Matt said to me handing me the axe.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Matt said as he kneeled down to give Emily a boost.

"Gettin' us out of here, mister meat for brains" Emily said as she was boosted up, grabbing the ladder and pulling it down.

"Can I have it back now please?" Matt asked hoping to get the axe back.

 _It might be a good idea to_ _ **keep the axe for myself**_ _but I should probably_ _ **give it back**_ _._

"Can I keep it with me? You know, just in case" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure, OK. Keep it" Matt said while Emily climbed down the ladder. **(Butterfly effect)**

"Look at this bad boy. You're comin' with me, buddy." Emily said picking up a flashlight that was for some reason on the ledge that the ladder lead down to.

"And just like magic. Come on down. We can totally get out this way" Emily said as Matt climbed down and got onto the ledge.

While I was climbing down the ladder, I heard a gasp come from Emily. Looks like Emily nearly fell off the edge.

"You guys ok down there?" I asked as Matt pulled Emily back and place her behind him.

"Yeah, we're ok" Matt shouted back to me.

I got onto the ledge and walked along behind Emily.

"Hooo... Okay... Okay... Easy now..." Emily said to herself to calm herself down after that near death experience.

"We can do this" I said, the cliff totem replaying in my mind.

"Okay... Alright" Matt said as we continued to scoot along.

"We'll be fine" I said. I've also never really been good with heights.

(Emily): "Oh my gosh..." (Matt): "Okay... Almost... Almost..." Both Matt and Emily said simultaneously as we edged even closer to the end of the ledge.

"I'm feeling kinda faint" Emily said.

"Don't look down" Matt said.

 _I think that's kinda impossible Matt_ I thought as Matt got to the end.

"Holy cannoil, thank god that's over" Emily said relieved as she got to the end too.

"Yeah for real" Matt said.

"Whoa, I hate heights" I said as I finally got to the end.

We walked up some stairs and continued walking until we got onto an actual path. I noticed a totem out of the corner of my eye. I quickly went over to it and picked it up to notice the butterfly was Yellow, which is guidance which is very good, and the vision started.

 **I saw a flare gun in someone's hand being rotated. The vision pulled out to show that the flare gun was in my hand and that I was passing it to Matt. The scene faded but it started again and it was the same but instead of me giving the flare gun to Matt, I kept it for myself. _I guess that mean I can do either/or_ I thought as it faded again.**

I came out of the vision and was about to move on but was stopped by the feeling of yet another totem vision coming on.

 **I saw Mike in what looked like the lodge holding a lighter with his hand ready to light it. He did and there was a massive explosion and I managed to catch a quick glimpse of a being of some kind in the corner of the room but I couldn't tell what it was.**

I came out of that vision to find that Matt and Emily were waiting patiently, or impatiently in Emily's case, and we moved on.

"What if it doesn't work." Emily said.

"What?" Matt questioned.

"The radio." Emily replied.

"It'll work." Matt reassured.

"But... Okay, if it doesn't... We need a plan." Emily said.

"Maybe... We could just climb down." Matt suggested.

"Climb down what?"

"The mountain."

"Are you serious?"

"What's the big deal? It's not like it's floating in the sky."

"It may as well be, it's pitch black out!"

"And I'm pretty sure it's just a sheer rock face, we would need climbing gear." I added.

"Hey, hopefully we won't have to." Matt said as we continued to walk down the path.

"You think that psychopath is just going to give up and run away?" Emily said.

"No... But... Maybe we should find a safe spot, hole up, wait it out. It'll be a lot easier to figure this all out in the morning." Matt offered.

"As long as we don't hide in the lodge. That's where he expects us to go." Emily warned as we climbed up some stairs on a wooden bridge and across the way.

We came to a split path. While Matt and Emily went right, I decided to go left to see what was over there. I saw a wooden archway of some sort, I went though it but I heard a weird creaking and the wood moved a little.

"Huh?" Emily questions as I bent down to move the floor board out of the way. I saw a frozen block of some kinda. I picked it up and rotated it.

"Whoa, that's Beth's phone." Emily exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean Beth as in one of the girls who went missing up here last year?" I asked.

"Yeah." Matt said to me.

"I thought the police like, sweeped the entire area..." Matt said.

"Well, looks like they missed this." Emily said as I gave the icy phone to Matt to keep with him and we walked back the other way.

I saw another totem on the ground next to one of the trees. I went over to it, picked it up, turned it over to find the butterfly to be white, which is good, and the vision started.

 **I saw Ashley open the back door to the lodge and Chris running in looking scared out of his mind and tried to close it as quick as possible. I could also here the same creature scream that I heard in some of the other totems too.**

I came out of the vision and continued to walk along the path with Matt and Emily until we got to a cliff edge which scared me to no end. Matt bent down too look at the half broken sign that most likely said _**DANGER, CLIFF EDGE**_ but now only said _**DAN, CLIFF**_.

"Watch where you step over here, you too" Matt said.

"Yes Matt, given the choice I'd prefer not to spend my evening plummeting to my death off a snowy cliff top" Emily said.

 _Oh my god, he's only trying to protect you, jeez_ I thought.

We started to walk back but we heard a screech of some kind, to me though, it sounded like the exact same screech I heard in the visions I've benn having, along with the noise of another animal, probably a deer or something

"Guys! what is that?" Emily asked.

"I think we should get out of here now" I warned, trying to get away from this area as fast as possible to avoid whatever made that screech.

"Jesus! Shit!" Emily exclaimed as a herd of elk came out of nowhere blocking our path.

"Oh... Damn.." Matt said as we began to back up away from the elk.

As we backed up towards the edge, I took a sneak peek over the edge and saw rocks at the bottom. Just then, I remembered... (in true until dawn style)

 _...I saw what looked like antlers as the snowy forest came into view. An animal lifted it's head up and I saw it was a herd of Deer and they look angry but I couldn't see any of the characters in this totem whereas other totems..._

 _...I saw Matt again but not for long as he had fallen of a cliff of some kind and I winced as he crack his head on some rocks at the bottom, blood spilling out all over said rock as the vision faded. But that wasn't all, the vision started back up and it was exactly the same except it was me in Matt's place. It felt weird seeing myself falling off a cliff and dying, it sent shivers up my spine even thinking about it._

"Oh crap" I said to myself as we backed up even farther.

 _I could die here. Well, no one is dying on my watch!_ I thought determinedly as the deer backed us towards our doom.

 **Butterfly effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; nature remain in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death.**

 **Ryan kept the axe.**

 **Phew, I finally finished this chapter. And I did it in just under a month. I try my best to get these chapters out as soon as I can but it is quite hard sometimes.**

 **So now totems are starting to come into play. I'm quite excited for these next few chapters because I have some ideas planned that depend on choices so stay tuned to find out what happens next.**

 **Bye guys.**

 **Update: I added a little bit to the flare totem, it'll make more sense later in the story, I'm not going to spoil anything.**


	8. Finding help part 2

**Hi guys,**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. I'm getting really excited for the rest of this story, I've got some really good ideas, mostly involving Ryan. I CAN WAIT! Sorry, I'm getting a bit too hyped.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

 **Ryan's pov, Clifftop, 2:03 (I find the timing in this game to be really ridiculous)**

So, here I am. Trapped between a rock and a hard place, the rock being a herd of angry deer and the hard place being a 100 ft drop onto a load of rocks. Axe in hand, ready to mow down anything in my way to not have anyone else die tonight.

"Matt...! What are we gonna do!? What are we gonna do!?" Emily said clearly scared.

"Stay calm... Relax... They're just deer... They just want to check us out is all..." Matt said trying to calm her down.

"No no no Matt they're going to hurt us-" Emily said not convinced.

"Will you calm down, I got this." I said.

I started to walk towards the deer hoping it would do something and I was right, they parted to let me through. As I walked, there was this one stubborn deer that didn't seem to want to move.

 _Why won't this deer move like the rest of the herd, maybe I should_ _ **do this the hard way**_ _but maybe I should_ _ **leave it be**_ _as to not infuriate them._

I continued to walk trying to make the deer move and it worked, it moved out of the way so I could get past.

"Just stay calm and keep moving" I said mostly to Emily who was hugging herself as we managed to get past the deer and get over some rocks to safety. **(butterfly effect/butterfly effect update x2)**

We walked along a new path, a random crow flew past us and we just continued up the hill.

"If we do manage to get someone on the radio-" Emily said.

"We will" Matt said.

"Then we tell them we need help. What do we do while we wait?" Emily continued.

"We go back to the lodge and get everyone else" Matt replyed.

"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea. Strength in numbers" I agreed.

"Oh god. Not the lodge. We should stay here. In case whoever it is need to get back in touch with us." Emily said.

"Let's get that radio working first" Matt said as we continued.

As we got closer to the looming tower, a light suddenly flashed on and blinded us.

"Ahh! That's freaking bright" Emily said covering her eyes.

"No kidding" Matt said.

"I can't see - what is that?" Emily said.

"It's just a security light. Motion senser maybe." Matt answered.

I noticed, by the bench that was to our left, there was yet another totem on the ground. I went over to it, pick it up to see it was yellow and the vision started.

 **I saw Chris holding a gun and another person on the other side of him but I couldm't see who it was. Chris put the gun that he was holding down on the table between him and the other person.**

 _I think that totem was more for Will then me. I wonder how he's doing._ I thought as I came out of the vision and followed Matt and Emily up the stairs to the top of the tower.

We got to the top of the stair and Emily started to climb the ladder leading to the main part of the fire tower. As she did that, the light that had turned on as we get to the tower turned off. Maybe Matt was right.

Emily got to the top of the ladder and Matt started to climb up after her, and then I staryed to climb up after him, leaving the axe down at the base of the tower. That might have not been the best decision but I feel like we're going to be safe in the tower.

"Ugh, why is it so windy all of a sudden?" Emily shouted as got to the first level.

"We're almost inside" Matt shouted back as he climbed the second ladder.

I climbed to the second level and started to climb the third that lead to the top as Emily climbed into the tower. Matt got through the trapdoor to the top and then I got there and closed and locked the door behind me.

"You alright?" Matt asked us both.

"Yeah..." Emily said.

"I'm fine" I said as I started to look around the room and went over to a locker, opened it to find a missing persons poster with a girl on it.

"Sorry Hannah... You're still missing" Emily said looking at the poster.

"After tonight there disappearence is starting to make more sense" Matt said.

 _So this is what Hannah looks like_ I thought as I closed the locker and continued to look around.

Emily went over to the radio and tried to turn it on.

"Ah come ON" she said playing around with the radio. "Great. No power. Gotta be a switch or something round here."

I went over to the door on the other side of the radio and opened it, it slammed open from the strong, freezing wind. I walked out onto the balcony and went right round the side to see a box that read _**'EMERGENCY FLARE'**_ then I remembered...

 _...I saw a flare gun in someone's hand being rotated. The vision pulled out to show that the flare gun was in my hand and that I was passing it to Matt. The scene faded but it started again and it was the same but instead of me giving the flare gun to Matt, I kept it for myself. I guess that mean I can do either/or I thought as it faded again._

I took the flare gun out and rotated it.

 _Well, should I give this flare gun_ _ **to Matt**_ _or_ _ **Emily**_ _, but I could keep it for_ _ **myself**_ _._

I decided to put the gun **in my pocket** **(butterfly Effect)**. _Sorry Mattiboy, but I might need this._ I thought as I walked back around towards the door to find a power box on the other side of the door, the opposite side to the way I went around, I opened it and flipped the switch inside.

"Fuck yeah. Here we go." Emily said happily.

"Nice work Ryan" Matt said greatfully.

"Score one for Matt, Emily and Ryan." Emily said as I went back in and noticed a printer beside the door. I clicked the button and a piece of paper came out, I turned it over and it was another missing persons poster.

"Sorry you're still missing too, Beth" Emily said looking over my shoulder.

 _So this is Beth_ I thought, putting the poster down and heading towards the radio.

Emily was already there, fiddling with the device. She turned the nob and I could hear a faint voice on the other end of the line. She turned the nob a bit more and we could hear it clearly.

"-ranger service from blackwood County. Over." The voice said as Emily pressed the button on the mic and started speaking.

"Hello?! Is anyone there? Hello! Please say something if you're out there, Please we need help! Over! Over! Shit." Emily shouted into the mic.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Oh my god! Thank god! We need help, Please!" Emily shouted.

"Hello is someone trying to contact us? This is the park ranger service for Blackwood County. I'm not getting your signal very well. Please speak slowly and clearly, over." the voice, who was aparently a ranger, said.

Please! Please please please help! Oh my god we're stuck on Blackwood Mountain and there's a maniac-" Emily started.

"If you can hear this, please repeat your message as I am unable to understand what you are saying, over" The ranger interupted.

"We need help please!" Emily shouted.

"Hello? Can you please identify yourself? Over" The ranger said not hearing her.

"Oh my god, okay, this is... My name is Emily. Hello?!" She complied turning the nob to try and get a signal.

"You're not coming through clearly, please repeat, over." The ranger said again.

"We're on... Blackwood Mountain... by the ski lodge... There's a killer and he's after us and he's already killed one of our friends. Oh god please help, you got to help us!" Emily said, bring back memories from earlier that night.

Suddenly, the motion senser light went off out of nowhere.

"Something tripped the motion senser. Probably a fucking deer." Matt said going to check out the windows.

"I read you, ma'am. Please don't leave your position. We will send out helicopters to come get you as soon as the storm has subsided, over." The ranger said, all of us relived.

"What? When? How long?" Emily asked.

"Dawn, at the earliest. not until dawn, over" the ranger answered as, all of a sudden, we heard a loud noise coming from the trapdoor. Someone, or something, was banging on the door, trying to get in which scared the shit out of me.

"Jesus!" Matt said.

"Oh my god, he's here, he's coming for me!" Emily said as the banging continued and stopped as fast as it had started.

 _Well, that was scary as fuck, should I_ _ **check the trapdoor**_ _or should I_ _ **leave it be**_ _._

"I'm going to **check the door** " I said as I slowly moved towards the door. **(Bufferfly Effect)**

"Are you crazy? That maniac is just waiting for someone to open that door to slice us in half" Emily shouted at me, what she said reminding me of Josh.

"We have to check to see if he's gone so we can leave when the rangers come to pick us up." I said as I kneeled down by the trapdoor and was about to open it but , suddenly, was interrupted by the tower creaking and leaning to one side.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING" Emily screamed.

"The tower!" Matt shouted as the tower in question jarred and dropped a bit as it started to fall.

(Emily) "Oh god" (Matt) "Shit... Don't move..." Matt and Emily said as sparked flew from the wires that flew out of their sockets and the table and items that were top of them slid towards the windows with the door by them.

I started to walk towards the wall so I could cling onto it for dear life as flames came out from where the sparks came from.

"What the fuck!" Matt shouted as the tower tilted all the way to the side, I was too slow to grab the walls as I fell through the whole fire tower towards the door. **(butterfly effect update)**

As I fell, I thought I could grab the door frame before I fell all the way through but I missed it and fell through the door **(QTE [quick time event] missed, Butterfly effect update)** , miraculously managing not to hit anything on the way out, and flew past the safety bar before even thinking to try and grab it.

I could hear Emily and Matt shouts of terror as I fell towards the ground and that was all I could hear as I hit the ground with a thud, letting the ice cold darkness overtake me as I passed out, only hearing the fire tower fall into the big hole that I would later find out led into the mines, the most dangerous place in the game.

 **Butterfly Effects:**

 **Will chose not the shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to push the lever; Chris blamed will for Josh's death.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But he made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the door; He failed to grab the door frame.**

 **And there we go, another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. I'm really enjoying this and I'm not going to stop any time soon.**

 **By the way, thank you to Solar1808 for their review, I think it would be cool to add in scenes that aren't actually in the game involving the main eight characters and I might do something like that in the future but not right now.**

 **Bye guys**


	9. Finding Sam in The Psycho's domain

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of trapped until dawn. We're getting closer to the main part of until dawn in my opinion so let's get straight into it, shall we?**

 **William's pov, Washington Lodge, 02:03**

"She wasn't up there?" Ash asked as Chris came down the stairs after looking around for Sam. It seems like she just disappeared into thin air and it didn't help that it seemed like it took forever to get back to the lodge. I looked up at the clock and it said it was just gone 2am.

"I don't know... I didn't see her. She must have come down here" Chris said.

"We haven't seen her either" Ash said.

"Well she can't have just disappeared, could she?" I said as we walked along. Out of nowhere, the candle on the side lit itself.

"Ahh! Did that just happen?" Ashley exclaimed shocked from the candle.

"Dammit! What is going on around here?" Chris asked as we continued toward the stairs to the basement.

"Chris... Will.." Ash asked.

"Sa... What?" Chris answered trying to call Sam's name.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just want to say... what happened back there in the shed... I know it was a hard decision for you two to make... Josh was a friend to both of you." Ash said.

"Ash stop..." Chris tried to stop her but she continued anyway.

"No, I want to say- I mean thank you, both of you, thank you for saving my life." Ash said.

"Ash... What was I gonna do? I... I couldn't let anything happen to you... I couldn't" Chris said as we descended down the stairs to the basement.

"Yeah, I don't think I couldn't live with myself if you had died on my watch. I just wish Josh didn't have to die to save you." I said as I took a quick look of the photo that was on the table of three people, the one in the middle being Josh, the two girls beside him probably being Hannah and Beth. The girl on the right side of Josh had a butterfly tattoo on her right arm. On the back was there was some writing that said _**'AUG' 13 - Cape Cod. Josh with his lovely sisters, Hannah + Beth looking great, guys. 08.16.13'**_

That seemed to trigger something for Chris because I could see his face change from scared and worried, to angry with a little hint of still being worried.

"Chris, are you alright?" I asked him as I put the photo down and joined Ash and Chris in the cinema room.

"...Why did you have to push me out of the way? I had it all under control!" Chris shouted as we stopped to talk.

"You're still mad about that? Like I said before, I didn't know what would happen if you didn't pick. For all I know, the saw could've killed Ashley if you didn't. I couldn't let that happen." I explain again.

"You still killed one of my best friends!" Chris said.

"That's enough! We can talk about this after this whole ordeal is over. Right now, we need to find Sam before something happens to her." Ash said pushing between and past us, walking towards the door.

"We'll settle this after we get off this god damn mountain" Chris said following Ash.

"Sure" I said following behind.

As we got through the door, it suddenly slammed behind us on its own and we all screamed.

"What the heck" Ash screamed as we continued down the hallway.

We walked towards a door, Ash tried to open it but it suddenly pushed back and slammed shut.

"This is so eff-ed up" Chris said as we moved on.

We walked toward another door and it flew open all by itself. Ash walked through it first then Chris but Chris bumped into Ashley after she stopped for some reason.

"Hey, what's the hold up" I said.

"Wait a minute. Did you just see that" Ash said sounding scared.

"I can't see anything back here" I said trying to push passed.

"uhh... Did I see what?" Chris asked confused.

"That. Chris. That" Ash said vaguely.

"What 'That' was that?" Chris asked.

"It was like... a see through shape. Like a ghost." Ash explained.

"Oh boy" Chris said skeptically.

"I'm serious. Why don't you believe me?! I said I saw it, doesn't that count for anything?" Ash said.

"We been through hell tonight. Okay? You're mind is fried. My mind is fried. I don't even trust what I've been seeing." Chris said trying to calm her down.

"No! You are wrong. I saw it. And I am sure, Chris! You believe me, right Will?" Ashley insisted.

"Of course I do. With all the crazy shit that's been going on tonight, how could I not?" I agreed.

 _And I also believe her because I'm in a horror game so..._ I thought.

"Alright alright. Maybe... It's... Maybe you did see something. Let's just keep our heads." Chris finally agreed reluctantly.

"Are we going crazy down here?" Ash said.

"It's the only place left Sam could be, Ash." Chris said.

"I wish we could just go find everyone else and-" Ash said but was interrupted.

"What if Sam needs us? What if she's in trouble?" Chris said.

"Oh god..." Ash exclaimed.

Suddenly yet another door opened on it's own but it didn't seem to effect any of us.

"Let's go" Chris said as he went down the stairs to the basement.

We descended down after him and we got to the bottom and round the corner, suddenly there was a loud bang that scared us and then as suddenly as the bang happened, something flew out of a closet in the corner and scared us even more.

"WHOA WHOAWHOAWHOA YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Chris shouted.

"What the HELL is going ON!" Ashley shouted.

"Jesus christ!" I shouted.

(Chris) "Whoa." (Ashley) "Oh my god that scared me" Chris and Ash exclaimed as a rocking horse rocked on it's own.

"You knocked into it right? You knocked into it?" Chris asked.

"I don't- I don't think so... I mean, I don't know! How did everything get some creepy around here? Doors slamming and candles lighting up out of nowhere and that specter or whatever it was-" Ash said.

"Ashley, I think you're kind of ignoring what's really important here" Chris said.

"Don't tell me you didn't see that translucent white figure just passing right by us?" Ashley asked.

"We- We could be seeing things-" Chris said.

"I really don't think so, Chris" I said.

"I'm not imagining things" Ash said.

"Yeah well I mean I saw things too. I saw what happened to Josh in the shed. You know? And that's what I'm worried about." Chris said.

"Oh... Chris... I know... I know..."

"You know what I'm really worried about? Okay? I'm worried about Sam? What happened to her? If there's a maniac out here then she could be dead too."

"Don't say that! Please, Chris"

"Yeah, we have to remain positive." I said as Ash walk to the left, where the closet was, and through a doorway to another hallway with a broken cabinet and a door with no handle.

"There's no handle..." Ash commented.

"Dead end" Chris said.

Ashley came back towards us and we went just about to continue along.

"Wait! Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris! The ghost!" Ash screamed, pointing down the corridor.

I looked down the corridor while she was frantically screaming and saw what she was talking about. I couldn't see it very well because it was so dark but I could definitely see a figure of some kind. It did look see-through and it also had dark coloured hair but I didn't see it for long as it disappeared round the corner.

"What?" Chris exclaimed, phone in hand.

"Didn't you see it?!" Ash said.

"I definitely saw it. Holy shit!" I said.

"...No..." Chris said.

"You were looking at your phone, you dip! What are you tweeting? 'Hashtag there's a freaking ghost after us'?!" Ash said.

"You two, calm down, okay? There is no ghost. Ghost of what? You're both freaking out because of what happened with Josh-" Chris said.

(Ashley) "You're not paying attention. I saw it. Will saw it. We saw a ghost and it looked like Hannah! It looked like Hannah! Or- or maybe Beth" (Chris) "Wait wait wait WHAT?" Ash and Chris said.

"Jesus, Ash... What do you think they followed us up here from the seance?" Chris shouted.

"I don't know, maybe!" Ash said.

"They didn't! Because ghosts don't exist, okay?" Chris shouted.

"Okay, who was talking to us at the seance, Chris?!" Ash said

"I don't know?" Chris said.

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched female scream coming from the way we saw the ghost and then, as suddenly as the scream happened, a painting fell on the ground with a thud.

"What did that?" Ashley asked as we walked towards the place where the painting fell down from.

"How does a picture just jump off the wall like that?" Chris said.

I walked up to the place the picture used to be and saw a key hung on a hook. Ashley took it of the hook and showed it to us.

"Huh. Here we go." Ash said, key in hand.

I looked at Ashley's face and it changed from one of worry to one of horror.

"Oh my GOD! There- look there, Chris you can tell me you didn't see that!" Ash exclaimed looking to see the ghost on the opposite side of the basement again. I saw that Chris actually looked this time and saw the look of absolute shock.

"Wow, that's..." Chris said as the ghost disappeared again.

(Ashley) "See? You do see it." (Chris) "That's... I dunno... I-I just... This is fucking crazy." Chris and Ash said as Chris ran off after the ghost and we followed on behind him.

"Chris, it's showing us the way!" Ashley said as we draw nearer to the way the ghost went.

As we turned the little corner, we saw a dollhouse sitting on the table.

"This is unbelievable. I feel like the ghost wanted us to see this" Ashley said.

"Why? What?!" Chris asked.

"Look - look look look. You can see in the windows" Ash said beckoning us to have a look inside and looked inside herself.

"See what? Tiny furniture?" Chris asked.

"No it's a whole scene, with dolls and everything." she said

"...Yeah?..." Chris said as Ash turned the little circle window on the attic of the dollhouse to find a keyhole.

"And look, this little key? What'd I tell you? The ghost is helping us" Ash said as she put the key in the hole turned it and pulled the front of the house back.

"Whoa, whoa whoa- What is going on here?" Chris said as we all took a closer look. Inside there was five dolls pointing towards a bed with another doll with it's eyes closed. One, that like kinda like Matt, was holding a camera which was pointing at the doll on the other side of the bed.

"Oh god! It's like-"

"It's not 'like' anything. That's us. Hiding waiting for Hannah. Last year" Chris explained.

"Hey wait, I thought that you said that you were passed out. How did you know what the scene looked like?" I asked Chris.

"Well, I'm just guessing from the explanation I got from Ash and the rest of the group." Chris answered

"But... It's so accurate, I mean that's exactly where I was sitting... And that's where Matt was..." Ash said.

"This was setup by someone. Who was there." Chris said.

"Or someone, or something that was watching us..."

"Maybe it's a warning. I think someone... I think someone put this here to mess with us." he reasoned.

"No it has to be the ghost. it's trying to tell us that the maniac killed Hannah and Beth!"

"I think it's this bastard, and he's... he's trying to fuck with our heads."

"Why would he set this all up, Chris?"

"He's trying to tell us that he's going to come after all us too."

I looked back at the dolls over their shoulders to see that doll that had it's eyes closed that was pointed at us suddenly moved and opened it's eyes abruptly.

"Yikes" Chris shouted as we all screamed and the roof opened up into the attic and Ash grabbed a book that was inside.

"It's... It's Hannah's diary..." Ash said as she opened it.

The first page Ash flipped to said _**'Mom finally agreed. The invitations are out! The party is gonna happen! I hate thet I have to wait :( So far Ash, Matt and Sam have said definitely yes. Nothing from Mike... :('**_

She turned over to the next page and it said _**'OMG! Mike confirmed! He phoned Josh this afternoon :D'**_. On the page opposite were drawings of the butterfly tattoo that was on one of the girls in the photo I picked up before, that person must have been Hannah.

She turned the page and I managed to read the first line, what was _**'Woohoo! Party time tomorrow!'**_ , but just I was about to read the rest of it Ash started to read out loud.

"'Everyone being together here on the mountain is gonna be so awesome, cozy fires and hot tubs and OMG Mike I am so psyched to spend some time with him.' I can't read this! It's so sad" Ashley read and said.

The rest of the writing read _**'Totally got to stop obsessing but I can't help it - and don't want to :)'**_ before Ash closed the diary and put it back where she found it.

On the other side of the room, the side where we found the key, we heard a clicking sound.

"What was that" Ash asked.

"Sounded like a door opening" I replied.

"It came from down there" Chris replied too.

We walked down towards the door again and it creaked open. Me and Ash tried to walk through it but suddenly the ghost came out of nowhere and scared us. Chris ran through the door and it slammed behind him.

"Goddammit" Chris shouted from the other side of the door.

(Ashley) "Oh! Chris! Chris!" (Will) "Chris! Come on, open up!" Ash and I shouted, trying to open the door frantically.

"Nothing." Chris said.

"But you did see it, Chris. For real" Ash said as we walked through the door.

"I saw... something. But where'd it go." Chris said.

Ash made a hard u-turn to the right and moved a box out of the way to find a camera placed behind it.

"Uh... Guys." Ash called us over, picked it up to examine it and it looked like it was recording because the red light was flashing.

"You think it's the guy?" Ash asked, putting the camera back on the table where it was.

"Well, that's make sense, I guess." Chris answered.

"Yeah, but why would he want to set up hidden cameras?" I asked

"To be a sadistic basturd, watch us ran around and scream in terror." Chris answered.

"I don't like being watched." Ash said.

"Better?" Chris said as he turned the camera around so it was facing the boxes.

"Go suck an egg." Ash said to the camera. "Now it's better." We walked away.

We walked down the hallway a bit and stopped when Ash picked up something from the shelfs by the wall, it was a creepy dolls head.

"Just when you think it couldn't get any creepier..." Ashley said as she turned the head over to get a better look, but as soon as she did that cockroaches started crawling out of one of the eye sockets and scuttled up her arm.

"Ugh, nightmare fuel" Chris said as Ash shook her arm of the cockroaches and of the doll head itself.

"Jeez. Phew." Ash said as we walked on.

As we rounded another corner, the roof of the basement started shaking and dust fell down from it.

"Uhhh? ... What was that? Huh." Ash asked

"Wait there's a whole 'nother room through here. It's mammoth." Chris said standing by a doorway to a bigger room.

"Chris, I don't know if i want to keep going." Ash said.

"Come on Ash, We can't let Sam down" I said as we walked down a little staircase and down a hallway.

"Where in the world are we now?" Ash asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Chris said.

"Did you know this was here?"

"This? This is like a whole 'nother hotel. I had no idea this was here." Chris replied as we continued down the hall and round the corner.

"I don't think I can take this anymore." Ash said, stopping to talk.

"Yeah I'm about at my limit here too." Chris replied.

"All I wanted to do was forget last year ever happened..."

"To be honest I'm not sure what Hannah thought she was doing"

"Well, I know I wasn't there but, I get why she ran out on you all but I don't get why she would run out into the freezing cold snow." I said.

"Yeah... well... You know how it is when you are crushing pretty hard on someone." Ash said

"Great, so you're basically saying that we put a vulnerable friend in a terrible situation and essentially cause her to run away and to never be seen from again?" Chris explained.

"If it was you, do you think you would have run away? I mean who likes being made fun of?"

"People don't make fun of me."

"To your face"

"What?"

"Chris we made her look so stupid, in front of all her friends and the guy she liked. I can't imagine doing anything worse to somebody."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why she would run out of the lodge, into the dark of night, instead of running into her bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind her." I said.

"Well maybe she was too upset to think straight or she wanted to get as far away from us as possible." Ash replied.

"I guess that would make sense." I said as we continued to move forward.

We walked down to the end of the hallway and was about to turn left but Ash bent down to pick up something.

"Oh no" Ash said.

"What is it? Me and Chris said at the same time.

"Sam's bracelet. And she NEVER takes this thing off." Ash replied as she got back up and put the bracelet in her pocket.

We turned left and then I turned right to see a little light on the ground in the corner. I kneeled down to take a closer look at the package that lay there. A label on the top said _**'Invoice enclosed'**_. The package was ripped open with what looked like newspapers in it. I ripped the invoice label off to find an address that said _**'18 August 2014. Return address: Quality copy LTD, 2100 - Clarke ave. SW, Edmonton, Alberta, T6N 8J5.'**_

"Hey, these... are these fake. Why would anyone make fake newspapers?" Ashley said looking over my shoulder.

"That's... a really good question." Chris said.

"Yeah, weird." I said as I got back up and we carried on toward some stairs.

"You know what? No." Ash exclaimed.

"Ash-" Chris tried to say.

"No! I've had enough! I'm not going down any farther into this nightmare!" She continued.

"Ashley... I understand, okay? I'm really freaked out too. But if Sam's down there all alone with a maniac... and we leave? We're basically killing her ourselves." Chris said.

"And I'd rather not have the weight of two deaths on my hands." I said.

"Goddammit" Ash said.

"Ashley, come on." Chris said.

"Why are you always right?" Ash accepted.

"I'm not always right"

"Well... when you're right, you're right"

"I don't want to be. I want to leave"

"No... we've got to find Sam. Let's go."

We walked down two sets of stairs and stopped to talk again.

"Chris... I'm gettin' a really weird feeling from all this..." Ashley said.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"So we're saying that the same guy who made the newspapers also set up the camera, right?"

"Yeah... I think so."

"It's just... It feels like he's constructing this whole story for us... Then watching us run around, freaking out, seeing what we do, Like it's... Like it's some sort of fucking experiment."

"Yikes that... that kinda... That actually makes a weird sort of sense..."

"Right?!"

"Wait..." I said as I remembered something.

 _We went to the door on the right and found a newspaper clipping that said_ _ **'Ex-janitor convicted for arson, swears revenge on movie mogul's family.'**_ _"So, what we have here" Chris said as he looked at the clipping, "Looks like a newspaper article" Ryan said, "'Ex-janitor convicted for arson', sounds like a bad dude" I said as he put the piece of paper down._

"I remember we found that newspaper when we were trying to un-ice the lock on the lodge door." I said to Chris.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that." Chris said.

"We found that when we were in the storage room, if you remember, Josh didn't come with us. He said he had to go do something."

"You don't think this all has something to do with Josh, do you?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet but I think I'm starting to piece things together." I said as we walked on.

As we walked on, we saw some electrical wiring on the ground. There was a big electrical box with wires coming out of it with timers that read **'tv'** and **'lights'** on it.

"Huh" Ash said as we examined it and moved on.

We walked down more corridors, walking past some crazy items such as a few dummies and cages. We walk through a double doorway and it suddenly slammed behind us. Ash whimpered as we looked around the room filled with blood and saw-blades and items of that nature.

We looked to our left to see meat hooks and chains hanging on the walls. "Oh jeez. This is so enticing" Chris said as we examined the hooks and chains.

"Oh boy. Do you think all this stuff is... his?" Ash asked.

"Unless the Washington's were into some freaky shit in their spare time, then yeah, probably." Chris said as we continued to look around the room.

We made a hard right down a little side corridor to find a dead pig carcass.

"Oh no, you have got to be kidding me. Repulsive!" Ash said, turning away.

"What's with all the dead pigs? First, there was that dead pig's head down that bloody path, now this." I said in frustration.

"This can't be for eating." Chris said.

"Why the hell is that here?" Ash asked.

"By the smell of it, It's been here, and dead, for quite some time" I said getting a closer inspection.

"It's like a goddamn grindhouse movie in here." Chris said.

"All of it's guts and stuff have been taken out. It's just an empty corpse now. It was obviously left here by the psycho. But why?" I wondered out loud

 _We haven't seen any sign of any guts or intestines around here. Where could they be?_ I thought to myself as we walked away from the pig.

We moved out of the side corridor and up in the main part of the room to find what looked like a hit list or something of that nature. There was a picture of Sam, Mike, Ashley, Josh, Chris, me and Emily, with crosses over Emily's eyes but I don't know why.

"That's us" Ashley said, examining the list of photos.

"What is this, like a fucking hit list? Christ" Chris said coming over to look at the list then walked off.

 _If that's true then I hope Matt, Emily and Ryan are alright._ I thought as we moved on.

We walked down the big hallway and opened the door at the far end of it to find a projector with it's light on. Ashley flicked the switch to start the projector and it started with a loud click that scared Ash.

"Hello?" Chris said as I heard talking as the film started.

"Oh god... Chris, it's from last year." Ash said as I saw the scene play out, seeing Ash hide in a closet.

"Uh... This is a little... This is a little uncomfortable, huh?" Chris said as we saw a image of Emily and Jessica hiding under a bed.

"I've never seen this video... She's just so..." Ash said as the image of Hannah entering the bedroom appeared.

"So... What?"

"She's so excited... and alive"

"She has no idea" Hannah starts to take her top off.

"Oh jeez" Ash said as the prank continued to play out.

"Whoa. I forgot you were such a willful participant"

"This is terrible. I couldn't feel any worse."

"Looks like you were enjoying yourself."

"That's the worse part, isn't it? We were just playing a prank. It was supposed to be funny."

"Yeah."

"I never want to see this video every again." Ash finished

The projector showed us a close up of Hannah as she opened her mouth to say "Mike" and suddenly a image of the ghost popped up on the screen scaring us.

"Ahh! Oh Chris-Chris-Chris-Chris! What is going ON!?" Ashley cried.

"Ash - Ash, slow down, OK?" Chris said.

(Ashley) "I can't handle this - ghosts, and these videos, and everything just flying around -" (Chris) "Calm down, listen to me for a second -" (Ashley) "What? Calm down? Why should I calm down, Chris? I am freaking out right now!" (Chris) "This has got to be someone messing with us." (Ashley) "What?" (Chris) "Think about it - ghosts don't set up video cameras. They don't play games." Chris and Ashley said one after the other.

"They also don't make newspapers that are fake and set up hidden cameras too." I added.

"Then who would set all this up? Seriously, I'm asking." Ash asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the same guy who tied you up and killed Josh." Chris answered.

"Oh... Right." Ash agreed.

"The same person who might have Sam, right now."

"Maybe you're right."

"I wish I wasn't." Chris said as he started to walk out of the room.

I looked around the room a bit and found a totem in the corner of the room. I picked it up and turned over the yellow totem and the vision started.

 **The vision opened on a close-up of my face, the camera switched round to a table in front of me and with a handgun in my hands. I checked how many bullets were in it and I put it in my jacket pocket as the scene ended.**

I started to walk away from the totem as the vision ended but was stopped but the feeling of another totem starting up.

 **(The same totem Ryan saw in the last chapter, the one with Chris and the gun.)**

 _I should probably remember those two totems._ I thought as the totem ended and I left the projector room.

We turned right to go down the hall which probably leds to the way out of the room, turning round another corner toward a door that looked like it had blood on it.

"Oh crap - look at that" Chris said as we move towards the door.

"Blood?!" Ash said.

"Might be Sam's" Chris said.

"Let's hope not" I said.

"Let me see if I can get this open... Ungh... Got it... but... damn this thing is heavy-" Chris grunted trying to hold the door open.

"Be careful." Ash said.

"Will... Come help me hold this door open." Chris asked me.

"Ok, hold on... Ash, come on... You need to come through." I said, moving towards the door and helping him hold the door open.

"Even with Will helping me, We won't be able to hold this forever"

"Oh! Guys!" Ash shouted

"What?" me and Chris both asked at the same time.

"I think I just saw Sam over there"

"Ash... are you SURE?"

"I don't know. But come on, I think we should go check it out."

Well I'm pretty sure whoever's bleeding came through here, okay? So we really gotta get moving, like now."

"Chris' right, Ash. You need to come with us. Now"

"I'll catch up with you two. Sam!" Ash shouted as she ran the other way.

"Ash-" Chris and I shouted after as the double door between us and Ash slammed shut behind her.

"Chris! Will! Help! I'm stuck!" I heard Ash shout through the door as we couldn't hold the door anymore and had to move away from it.

"Oh Ashley, why do you have to be so difficult!" Chris groaned, us walking on past so fallen over shelfs and something that looked like a cooling machine, seeing the icy smoke coming off of it.

"We need to get round to her before she gets herself killed." I said walking into the next room.

But I stopped when I noticed what was in there. I saw a scarecrow type dummy wearing a zombie mask and what looked like Sam's clothes.

"Well, this is just fucked up." I said looking at the dummy.

"You could say that again." Chris said.

"Why would the psycho create a dummy with it wearing Sam's chlothes?" I asked.

"Maybe to create a decoy?" Chris suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." I said as Chris tried to take it off the hook it was attached to.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he got it off.

"I'm taking this so I can show Ash when we find her." Chris answered.

"Why?!"

"Because I don't think she would believe us if we told her"

"That's not really our biggest concern right now. We have to find Ash before something bad happens." I said, walking towards the door at the end of the freezer room and holding it open for Chris to get the stupid dummy through the door.

I heard the door at the end of the hall creak open and shut and saw Ash at the end of the hall with her back turned to us walking backwards.

" shit shit shit shit shit shit shit... " I heard her say but before I could tell her we were right behind her, she turned around and got scared by the stupid dummy that Chris brought with him.

"AHHH! Chris!" Ash screamed.

"Hey hey hey - relax -" Chris said.

"It's only us." I said

"You scared me half to dea-ohmygod" Ash said.

"Yeah. Right?" Chris said.

"WHAT is THAT... THING?"

"It's a dummy, dummy"

"But it's... why is it..."

"Wearing Sam's clothes? I have no freakin' idea"

"Where the hell did it come from?"

"There was some kind of freezer back there." I answered.

"Yeah sure, makes sense. Why did you bring it with you?" Ash said.

"I didn't think you'd believe me. And I think it's... you know." Chris explained

"A bad sign?" I suggested.

"Yeah" Chris answered.

"For Sam?" Ash asked.

"For any of us. But yeah, mostly for Sam."

"I still think you shouldn't have brought that thing with you." I said.

"Shhh... we've got bigger problems right now" Ash shushed us.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"The psycho. I just saw him."

"Wait. You saw him?!" I said

"What? Where? Where did he go?!" Chris said.

"I don't know! But we've got to be quiet! He's gotta be... still really close." Ash said.

"Awesome"

"Please no!" a voice shouted from in the next room which sounded like Sam.

"Sam?" Ash said as we walked towards the double doors that led to the voice.

We opened the door with a creak and the first thing we saw was someone in a swivel chair with the person facing away from us, but I'm pretty sure the person in the chair was Sam because of the mass of blonde hair on her head.

"Oh, guys. Oh no" Ash said walking towards Sam.

"Hello?" Chris asked the person.

"Sam?" I said.

Chris took the flashlight away from Ashley and she turned the chair around so we could see Sam's face. She had her eyes closed and her head drooped over to the right side of us as she was turned around.

"Sam!" Ash cried.

(Ashley) "Guys, is she dead? Holy shit, holy shit-" (Will) "No no no no no. This can't be happening." (Chris) "Shit. She's not - she's not dead." We all said.

"How do you know?" Ash asked.

"She's still breathing." Chris answered.

"What the hell is wrong?"

"I think she's been knocked out."

"Ohh. Oh no no no no no. This is bad, this is bad! We need to get her out of here."

"Yeah, definitely. Chris, help me ge- CHRIS, LOOK OUT!" I said looking at Chris and pushing him out of the way as the psycho came up from behind him and almost grabbed him **(QTE successful/Butterfly effect)**.

As a result of me pushing Chris out of the way, I was in the crossfire of the psycho's attack. He grabbed me and put a gas mask type thing he had in his hands over my mouth. The gases that come out of it were too overpowering and I succumbed to them. I landed on the ground with a thud as I fell into a sleep, only after hearing the sound of two other thuds as Chris and Ash were probably knocked out too.

 **Butterfly effects:**

* * *

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho.**

* * *

 **Well, that took way longer then I expected to type. Sorry it took so long to get this done, this chapter was a lot longer than I expected. nearly 6,000 words on this one, the longest chapter I've made yet.**

 **By the way, I would really like some cover art for this story but I can't draw to save my life. So, if anyone who is reading this is a fan of this story and can draw good drawings on a computer, maybe even has a deviantart account that they upload drawings onto weekly, then please PM me or send me an email at mitchinator9000 and we'll talk about what it should look like. You could also send me a link to your deviantart page if you have one so I can take a look at your work.**

 **Bye guys!**


	10. Not everything is as it seems

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome back to the next chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. Yay, we're on to chapter 10 (I know I put an author's note around chapter 5 but I'm not going to count that one) of this story and the first chapter was uploaded over 10 months ago. 10 MONTHS!**

 **Feels like only yesterday I was contemplating whether or not to start making a story to upload to fanfiction and it's definitely payed off in my opinion. I enjoy creating this story, it's my creative outlet and it makes me happy knowing that people are enjoying reading it.**

 **Also, I noticed that I didn't actually put the email address for my fanfiction profile if you actually wanted to help me with making the cover art for this story. It's mitchinator9000 if anyone is still interested but you don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **BTW, sorry it's taken me this long to upload. It probably would've been up sooner but I was on holiday for two weeks from 23rd July to 6th August and I didn't take my laptop with me. And I wanted to take a break after holiday and, some of the time, I didn't really feel like doing it, but I'm back now.**

 **This chapter may be a bit flimsy in the way this is presented but please stick it out, I'm trying to make all my ideas work and this chapter might not work well but I really think this is a good idea. Please let me know if this is bad, I need to know. I've got a backup chapter ready if so.**

 **But I think you've heard enough from me, let's get into the chapter, shall we?**

 **William's pov, Old Hotel, 3:04**

I awoke from my forced sleep to find myself tied to a chair by my hands and ankles, in a very dark room. There was a sliver of light that shone on another chair that had Chris sat in and tied to it with a table that looked like it had something on it that I couldn't see the opposite side of him. On the other side of that table I could see Ash tied to another chair, both still in their slumber. I also saw some saws (no pun intended) above their heads, ready to cut them open like they did Josh.

"Chris?! Ash?! Come on wake up! Please!" I shouted to them, while I tried to struggle to get out of the ties to the chair to no avail, looks like they're conked out for the time being.

 _What do I do now? I'm tied to a chair with my two video game friends tied to two other chairs with sawblades hanging over their heads with absolutely no way out. Yeah we're screwed._ I thought still trying to free myself.

 _I guess I can piece all the clues that we have found that link to the psycho together. So there was that package full of fake newspapers, the dead pig carcass with no internal organs, the hooks and chains, the hit list, the wanted poster, the camera and the electrical wiring with timers._

 _Well I can forget about the hooks and chains, the hit list and the wanted poster because they just prove that he's been here forever planning this._

 _Why would a psychopathic killer have a dead pig hanging up with no internal organs? He could have put it up because he's crazy but I feel like there's a bigger reason behind it. Especially seeing as there were no guts in it. A crazy killer would probably leave it there with all the guts hanging out to scare his victims but that's not the case here._

 _We also didn't find guts lying anywhere as we were walking around either. They should've been by the pig carcass at least if they were carved out of the pig but they weren't. So shouldn't we have at least seen them somewhere else?_

 _We didn't see any in the shed either. The only time we saw organs was... when... Wait, could it be? The only time we saw organs was when Josh died. Was Josh's death faked? No way, that's not possible. But that's a plausible theory. But that would mean that Josh is still alive. But where would he be? Is he hiding? But why would he hide from us? And, most importantly, why would he do that to his friends? It just doesn't make any sense._

 _Well, let's think about this from a different angle. Why was there a package full of newspapers, Especially ones that are fake? Wait, didn't Chris, Ryan and I find that exact newspaper in the storage room? And wasn't Josh the one who left us to find the deodorant on our own? And didn't he say while we were doing that he was "going to do something"? This is making Josh seem more suspicious by the minute._

 _But why was that newspaper in that room in the first place? It was in a room off to the side of the storage room which could be easily missed. I don't think Mr and Mrs Washington would read a newspaper then put it in a room in the storage room where in might be lost. Well, lets think about this, we found the newspaper and it told a story about an ex-janitor who was convicted for Arson and he wants revenge on the Washingtons... Story... That's it! The newspaper is telling a story, but the newspapers are fake. So the story is fake which means the the arsonist is fake and the psycho is the arsonist so the psycho is fake!_

 _But that means that all of this was set up by someone but who? Well, it has to be the person who faked his own death. Josh! He set all this up to scare us. The wanted poster is fake, just put there to set up his story. The timers make sense now too, they were set up there to make the place more scary and supernatural. Everything was all set up by Josh to scare us, the ghost that was telling us where to go, all Josh, the seance telling us that there was a ghost in the lodge, all Josh, everything was all Josh pulling off the biggest prank ever._

 _And Josh can pull this off because his dad is a movie director so he can get access to death weapons and special effects and all that shit. But the one thing I don't get is what's with the camera. They could be to spy on us to make sure we're doing the right thing at the right time but I think there's more to it._

 _So, to sum up, Josh is the Psycho and has set everything up to prank and scare us, it all makes sense._ I realised and brainstormed.

Suddenly, I heard groaning and grunting coming from Chris and Ash. Looks like there waking up.

"Ohh. Shit... Oh crap..." Chris said.

"Oh Chris, thank god you're awake." I said to him

"Oh Will. Ash? ASH! Shit, I'm going to murder his fucking face off" Chris said. I giggled at that remark as Chris started to struggle and I noticed that one of Chris's hands wasn't tied to the chair he was tied to unlike me and Ash.

"What is this?..." Ash said starting to cry.

(Chris) "This is him. This is the guy who killed Josh -" (Ashley) " No, Chris... Oh my god no! Oh god... Chris" (Chris) "You murdering piece of shit! You monster!" (Ashley) "Look around! We're gonna die Chris! - I don't think I'm ready to die..." Chris and Ash said at the same time in that order.

"No-one is going to die" Chris said. _Yeah, Chris is right. I may have only known the guy for a couple of hours but, from what I can tell, Josh wouldn't want to kill anyone._ I thought.

"I wish I could tell you... It's just not fair!" Ashley said, screaming and grunting.

"What?... Tell me what?"

"It's too late! Chris, what's the point?!"

"Stop it, just say..."

"We're always talking around it, and now, I mean, We've wasted everything!"

"Ashley... None of it was wasted."

"What do you mean?"

"Every second that I spent with you was the only thing I ever wanted to do with my time."

"What are you saying, Chris?"

"I'm sorry... I should have told you how I felt."

"Chris...!"

"Ashley, I swear, when we get out of this-" he said but was interrupted by the sudden start of the saw blades above.

"Oh god" Chris said while Ash shouted.

(Ashley) "No! Help!" (Chris) "Ashley- I'll get you out of this! I won't let you die!" Chris and Ash said at the same time all while they struggled for their lifes and I struggle to get free to save them to no more avail then before.

"Hello there my special little subjects" We heard the 'psycho' from the speakers around the room.

(Ashley) "I'm so scared, Chris-" (Chris) "Aw shit. Don't be scared -" Chris and Ash said as he picked up the object on the table which turned out to be a gun.

('Psycho') "Oh, you should be, Ash, because here's the twist: Chris has made one fatal choice already today," (Ashley) "Oh no... No..." ('Psycho') "and now he must make another. Chris... you can take that gun in front of you and shoot Ashley, or you can shoot yourself. Whoever is left, can live! The choice is yours." The 'Psycho' explained while Ash sobbed in her chair and as the saws grow ever closer.

Chris held the gun upwards and tried to shoot the saws to stop them but they still continued to blare and lower.

"Don't be so silly, Chris" The 'Psycho' sniggered as Chris struggled to make this decision.

"Wait a second..." I said to myself as I remembered a totem I saw earlier.

 _I saw Chris holding a gun and another person on the other side of him but I couldn't see who it was. Chris put the gun that he was holding down on the table between him and the other person._

Now I know who that other person was and that this is all fake. Now I intend to stop Chris from shooting anyone, even if this is fake. You never know what could happen with the choses you make. But I looked at Chris to notice that he already had the gun to his head ready to shoot with Ash trying to persuade him not to.

"...Let me choose to save you! If I do one last thing in my life let me do this! Chris, please, oh god." Ash pleaded, sobbing still.

"Chris, you don't have to do this! Just put. The gun. Back. On. The table." I exclaimed.

"Are you CRAZY?! We'll both die if I do that!" Chris proclaimed.

"Just TRUST me!"

"But-"

"Just. Trust. Me." I finally said with the most trusting and confident look I could muster as the saws sunk even lower.

He looked like he was mulling over his options but he eventually, but reluctantly gave in and carefully put the gun on the table.

"Chris, what are you doing?!" Ash screamed.

"Trusting in the person who tried to save me." Chris said as the saw got dangerously close to their heads. **(Butterfly effect update X2)**

"NOOO!" Ash let out an ear-piercing screech as the saws came inches from their heads but I heard the sound of the saw blade turning off and rise back up to the ceiling.

"Ha! I knew it!" I said loudly while Chris looked astonished and Ash looked like she was about to faint.

"Wow. You were right. How did you know the blades would stop?" Chris asked.

"Just my intuition." I lied. _They'll think I'm crazy if I told them I know from a vision I got from a totem lying on the ground_.

Suddenly, there was a bang on both the left side and right side of me. On my right was a single door that had swung open to find, to my surprise, Sam and Mike on the other side, coming to our rescue. On my left was some double doors that slammed open to reveal the 'psycho' in all his menacing glory.

"Noo! No no no! Get away!" Ashley screams as he inched forward towards the pair of his 'experiment', completely ignoring me.

 _Wait..._ I thought. _I have an idea, it could backfire on me but I'm going to take the risk_.

"HEY! Psycho! I know who you are!" I blurted out at the 'psycho' to which he turned to me.

"What?" The 'psycho' said.

"You heard me. I know who you are for real!" I shouted.

"No you don't." He replied.

"Oh yes I do. Would you like me to prove it? Sam, Mike, would you untie me please so I can put this guy in his place?" I said, glaring at the 'psycho' as Sam came rushing over, a little hesitant at first, to untie me and, to my surprise, the 'psycho' didn't do anything to stop her. Guess he wants to see if I've worked him out.

"Thanks Sam, anyway, where were we?" I said, getting out of the chair.

"You think you got me figured out. You're not scared?" The 'psycho' said in his modified voice, advancing on and leering over me.

"Not anymore, and I'm going to expose you for the lie you are!" I said.

"Lie? What do you mean lie?" Chris asked.

"You had us all fooled for a time but I figured you out. You can't fool me anymore."

"Will, what's going on? Where are you going with this?" Sam asked.

"This... This is all fake, set up by someone with special effects."

"What?!" Everyone in the room except me and the 'psycho' said.

"Yep, that's right, this was all a set up. I was first clued into this when we found those newspapers in a packaging box, they were there to provide a backstory for this 'psycho' but turns out they were fake so the story is fake which, in turn, means that the psycho is fake. This guy is just a character being played by a guy in a mask."

"Well, if you think that this is true, then who is he, huh?" Mike said, sounding sceptical.

"Well, this guy is actually... JOSH!" I said dramatically.

"WHAT?!" everyone said again.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, you seriously think that this maniac is Josh?" Mike said as he untied Ash and Chris from their binds.

"Yes, and I can prove it. While Chris, Ash and I were trying to find Sam, we found a pig carcass that didn't have any internal organs. They had all been carved out and placed somewhere. But, the question is, where are those organs? There were no guts anywhere to be found along the corridors as we walked."

"So, where were they?" Mike asked.

"Well, if you all recount tonight's events, where is the only time, throughout the whole night, that we see guts anywhere?"

Then Ash perked her head up in realization. "Wait, you don't mean... Oh GOD!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right Ashley. The only time we see intestines throughout the whole night is when Josh was killed by the saw blade!"

"Oh, so what are you proposing? That Josh FAKED is death?" Mike said loudly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Micheal!"

"This is ridiculous. Why would Josh fake his own death?"

"To take himself out of the picture. If he was with us, he wouldn't been able to pull all this off. He would need to be behind the scenes, making sure that everything went off smoothly and at the right times to scare us. He had to make the lights and tv flicker on and off, which explains the timers we saw."

"And just to put the nail in the coffin, we found one of those newspapers in the storage room when we were trying to find a way to open the lodge door. And guess who was the one to leave us in there to find the deodorant while they had to 'go do something'. That's right, it was Josh!"

"The wanted poster was put up there to help his story along. The seance was set up to progress the story forward and to send us down into the library to find the threat letter, which was so fake and stupid, who would possibly think to put their base in the house of the people they despise. The ghost was faked to show us where to go to get us to the right places at the right time. And he'd be able to pull all of this off because his dad is a movie director!"

"So, this was all a prank?" Chris asked

"Yes, a massive prank set up by Josh to scare us! You probably would've been able to pull it all off without a hitch if you hadn't left out so many clues that lead right... to... you!" I said, finishing my rant with flare.

"No, this isn't right, there is no possible way that this is..." Mike continued persuading us that this wasn't Josh, only to be interrupted by someone slow clapping. We all turned to the sound to see that it was the 'psycho' clapping.

"Well well well, Mr Miles, I'm impressed." He said, starting to take off his mask.

"But you have to be such a spoilsport!" he exclaimed as he took off the mask completely to reveal none other then Josh himself, clearly annoyed that his surprise was ruined by me.

 **Butterfly effects**

* * *

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death; But he trusted Will anyway.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho; Chris trusted Will and put the gun down.**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that detective type section there where Will figured out and exposed Josh and his psycho prank. Again, please tell me if this works so I can change it if necessary. I would love feedback.**

 **Bye guys.**


	11. Where is everyone?

**Hey guys.**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. I haven't heard anything back about my last chapter yet so i'm going to continue like I am, again, please tell me is it wasn't good so I can change it.**

 **By the way, thanks to starelight for your review, good luck on your second time through the game and thank you for your kind words. It makes me happy to know that people actually like my story.**

 **Also, this chapter might be a bit all over the place because it's all improvised, this part isn't part of the actual game so bare with it.**

 **Anyway, let's get into the story, shall we?**

 **Ryan's pov, Top of hole to Mines, 3:00**

I woke up to the icy snow hitting the back of my neck, lifting myself up by my frozen hands and examining the area I had ended up in. I was back outside, snow lightly hitting my face, surprised that I hadn't frozen to death knocked out cold (no pun intended) lying on the ground like that. **(Butterfly Effect Update)**

Behind me, I saw the raised cliff that the fire tower was perched on before it fell, all around me, I saw pieces of the fallen fire tower scattered all over the place but not the top of it anywhere which worried me.

Then, to my right, I notice the giant, dark, gaping hole in the earth and around it was where most of the fire tower structure had landed and it all led to the hole. I stumbled over to it and looked down into the abyss to only see the blackness below, but by the looks of it, with the pieces all around the mouth of the crevasse, the way the snow around said hole is disturbed and the way the walls of the chasm have been scraped, the top of the fire tower, including Matt and Emily, had fallen down into it.

"MATT! EMILY! YOU DOWN THERE?" I shouted into the seemingly endless abyss, not getting an answer except a creaking of sorts which I ignored. But then suddenly heard a loud bang echoing through the void that worried me even more.

"I hope they're alright." I said to myself as I looked around the area a bit more.

Ahead of me, there was a large expanse of trees that looked to thick to walk through. But, to the left, I saw a clear pathway that leads back down the hill. I tried to look down the hill to see of I could see the lodge but it was just a sea of trees.

"That path might lead me back to the lodge. I need to see if the others are alright" I said as I walked down said path, away from the hole that Matt and Emily fell down.

The path led back down the hill we just climbed but from a different place, the hole was on the other side of the way we entered the fire tower. As I got to the bottom of the slope, the world faded away to make way for a totem vision.

 **The totem started off with Emily sitting on a table with a board that had pictures and a map on it with Mike in front pointing a gun at her. He directed the gun towards her and shot her in the eye, blood splattering over the board behind her.**

"Why would Mike do that? To an ex-girlfriend, and friend, no less." I asked myself as the vision ended and I continued on my way down the path.

I continued to walk down the path and I came to a small bridge that went over a mini stream that I had to cross. I got across it and saw a deer on the path up ahead which galloped off as soon as it saw me.

"I wonder if that deer was part of the herd from earlier?" I wondered out loud as I continued walking.

"Actually, I wonder how the supports holding the fire tower up broke. Was it cut or did it just break. Well, I highly doubt that it just broke, otherwise it would've broke as soon as we got in the top of the tower. So it must of been cut. That's low, even for a complete psychopath" I said to myself as I continued along the path.

I walked up a little hill and noticed a shimmer of red out of the corner of my eye. I looked at it worriedly, thinking it was blood, but to find it was a danger totem. I went up to it, picked it up and looked into the hole to start the vision.

 **I was looking at what looked like me from behind, looking at planks of wood attached horizontally to two walls covering a gap which I could see out of, shown by the fact that I could see a silhouetted figure on the other side. But, the weird thing was, I wasn't moving in the slightest. But, as soon as I moved the tiniest bit, the planks practically exploded as the figure punch through them with a flurry of tiny pieces of broken wood and large planks of wood.**

"Hmm, that was weird." I said to myself as I came out of the vision and continued on my way.

I kept walking along until I came to a place where the path split off into two ways, well sort of. One way continued along the path I was walking along, the other way was a cave entrance.

 _Well, if I go down the_ _ **path way**_ _, I could end up_ _ **back at the lodge to check on the rest of the group**_ _, but if I go through the_ _ **cave entrance**_ _, I will end up_ _ **in the mines**_ _where I can_ _ **try and find and help Matt and Emily**_ _, but which way should I go?_ I thought as I struggled to pick where I should go.

"I know this is a really bad choice, but I want to help Matt and Emily get out of there." I said to myself as I walked into the cave's darkness. **(Butterfly Effect)**

There was no way I was going to be able to see in this darkness, so I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and turned on the light function on it on the back.

 _To be fair, my phone light is actually quite bright._ I thought as I trudge down the now illuminated tunnels.

The mine started to decline downwards but, as I pointed my light down there, it looked like the slope went down into hell, which it could do actually. It would probably take me at least five minutes just to get down it.

"Ugh, here we go." I said to myself as I started my descent.

"Hmm, I'm wondering what those two totems were about exactly. Why the hell was Mike pointing a loaded gun at Emily? What forced Mike to do that, and to actually shoot her? That's so fucked up!" I wondered to myself while I stumbled down the hill.

"And who, or what, was that figure in the second vision? Well, it's someone, or something, that can punch planks of wood to smithereens. And, also, why is it that it only punched the wood when I moved the tiniest bit? All of this is very weird." I continued as I slid down the slope still no where near the bottom yet.

After the longest five minutes of my life, I finally made it to the bottom and rest my aching legs for a second before continuing on my not so merry way.

But as I rounded the corner to the main part of the mines, I started to hear a screeching like sound that sounded like it was coming from all over the mine, it didn't sound like it was in one direction.

After walking for another ten minutes through, what seemed like, endless mine tunnels, with the screeching echoing throughout, I ended up in a big open area with planks on the floor over to the side of the room, and it seemed like it was a dead-end.

Suddenly, I heard a squeaking noise above me, I looked up and shone my phone light up there to see that the cave's ceiling was covered in loads of bats. I realised that I probably shouldn't have shone my phone's light up there as all the bats eyes opened and they started to descend on me.

"OH CRAP!" I shouted as I got swarmed by the bats, coming and hitting my head from all angles. I tried to swat away the bats with my hands, phone still in hand, as I ran around the area mindlessly.

As I ran, I blindly stepped on the planks to the side and, apparently, they were covering up a pit that I had fallen into and I was now sliding down a steep slope.

As I wail, I got to the bottom of said slope and there was a little drop that made me flip on my front as I went over it. With a hard thump, I landed on the rough ground, accidentally letting go of my phone that was still in my hand and I heard a loud crack as it hit the ground too.

"Oh, fuck" I groaned as I lifted myself up and dusted myself off, looking around the area I had landed in.

I was in a rather small space, a lot smaller than the area I was in before. I could see the slope I had just slid down, still hearing the squeaking of the bats that were up there, I could just about see another passage way leading out of this room, even though it was so dark seeing as I didn't have a light on.

Speaking of light, I could see my phone lying on the ground, lifeless. I picked it up to see, or rather feel, that the screen was cracked all over, There was no way I was turning it on now.

"Well, that's just great! There goes my only source of light. My phone is officially buggered." I said to myself as I put it back in my pocket and continued on my journey.

As I continued through the endless cycle of tunnels, I could feel the all to familiar feeling of a totem vision coming on.

 **I could see Mike, walking through a hallway of a building, with a clawed hand sticking out of the bars to a cell of some sort. That clawed hand tried to swipe, with a screech sounding kind of like the one in the mines I'm in, at Mike but he moved out of the way just in time to not get scratched.**

"I hope Mike will be careful." I said to myself as I came out of the vision and continued on my way.

After yet another ten minutes of more tedious walking, I came to a cross roads. I probably would've gone left, if I hadn't of heard a sort of electrical crackling coming from the right path, so I went that way.

Unfortunately, it led to another dead end. But this one had a grate type door, that looked like it wouldn't budge even if I tried, that I could look through and see what was on the other side. I looked through it to see some electrical switches connected to some lights that led to a elevator.

"So that's the crackling I heard." I said to myself as I continued to look around.

I looked more so at the elevator, specifically the bottom where you entered it, and I saw a figure walking towards it. To my surprise, it turned out it was Emily. Before I could shout to get her attention, she walked into the elevator and turned it on to make it go up, and that elevator went up fast.

"I need to find a way to get up there." I said as I rushed back the way I came and went the way I had decided not to go.

To my great fortune, that way led to some slopes that spiraled upwards, the way I wanted to go. I ran up those slopes as fast as I could, as grueling as it was, and I manage to get up them in quick time, but my legs were aching afterwards, but I pressed on anyway on my mission to get to Emily and get out of these eerie mines.

I strode onwards until I came to yet another dead end. _I'm getting sick and tired of these dead ends._ I thought as I examined the dead end.

There was a wooden door in front of me, kind of like a stable door, but I could see through the gaps in the wood but there wasn't anything to really look at.

I was about to turn around and find another way through but I saw through the gaps that there was someone on the other side. Again, it was Emily, looking like she was running from something. She ran towards the wooden door I was on the other side of and looked around, not even noticing me, for a place to hide.

Before I could say anything to let her know I was here (again), she ducked into a gap in the wall to her right, my left. As she did that, I saw another figure come round the corner. He was wearing very thick clothes, goggles on his eyes and was holding a flamethrower in his hands that was strapped to his back.

He looked towards me but also didn't seem to see me and he immediately moved towards the gap in the wall where Emily was currently hiding. The figure moved towards Emily and went to grab her.

* * *

 **Butterfly Effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death; But he trusted Will anyway.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe; He ended up outside.**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho; Chris trusted Will and put the gun down.**

 **Ryan chose to go into the mines.**

* * *

 **And that's another chapter done. I would've continued onto William's next part but, if I did, then this chapter would've gone on for too long. I hope that this chapter was good, like I said, it was completely improvised so all of this was my idea pretty much.**

 **Bye guys.**


	12. Time to explain

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. You know, as of the time of this chapter being uploaded, it would've been a whole year since I started this story. ONE YEAR! I can't believe it's been that long!**

 **This time last year I was uploading the first chapter hoping that I would get at least one person reading it, and look at it now. 12 chapters (technically 13 if you count the author's note). 40+ words. 13 followers. 7 favourites. 4 reviews. 3,781 views. That's incredible! Thank you guys so much for even clicking/tapping on my story, it means the world to me.**

 **Btw, thanks to starelight again for your second review. I really appreciate your reviews, especially when they are telling me that the chapters are good. It makes me really happy.**

 **Now things are starting to get really interesting, aren't they? What's going to happen to Ryan in the mines? How's Will going to react to the Psycho's confession? Well, we're about to find out that second question, aren't we? Anyway, lets begin.**

 **Will's pov, Old hotel, 3:12**

..."But you have to be such a spoilsport!" he exclaimed as he took off the mask completely to reveal none other then Josh himself, clearly annoyed that his surprise was ruined by me.

"Josh?" Chris questioned.

"See? What did I tell you? Josh is the psycho!" I exclaimed pointing at Josh accusingly.

"Wow, you were right Will. I'm sorry for not believing you." Mike said.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't have believed me either. Now, I have two questions for you, you fucker-" I said.

"Whoa, Language Will." Josh interrupted smirking.

"-Why? Why go to these lengths just to do a prank? Why make your friends feel like they're being terrorized and like they were going to die on top of this mountain?" I continued, ignoring Josh's comment.

"That's just it. You got to feel these emotions, terror, humiliation, panic. You all got to feel all of the emotions that my sisters got to feel once one year ago. Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off. No! Nope! No no no! They're gone!" Josh explained.

"I don't know if you've noticed this, Josh, but none of us are laughing!" Mike retorted.

"Oh come, come-come-come-come. Why the long faces? Come on. It's good to get the heart racing every now and then, right? and race they did. I mean, every one of you, just pitter-pat, pitter-pat! I hope you appreciated my little phantasmagorical spectacle!"

"I mean, no detail to small! No opportunity missed! It was such a delight to play the puppet master to all of your Pavlovian panic! And the gore? I mean, gore. There was gore galore! Fake bodies... I mean, god, that shit was expensive!

"And no retakes! Nope, nope, nope, only double takes! You should've seen your faces. Hook line and sinker. For every little stinker! And it would've ended spectacularly, if Will hadn't of gotten in the way!" Josh ranted.

"Well, you shouldn't have left so many clues lying around. That was kinda idiotic." I said simply.

"He's a squirrley little runt, that's what he is! He has no clue. he's out of his fucking tree." Mike said.

"Well, he's definitely off his meds." Chris stated

"Aw come on, you guys. Revenge is the best medicine!" Josh said.

"You're done!" Mike said angrily.

"Mike, he's sick-" Chris said.

"What? Come on, you guys are all going to thank me when you guys become internet sensations!" Josh exclaimed.

"Wait what...?" Chris questions.

"And there goes my second question. I WAS going to ask what the cameras were for, but you just answered my question for me." I said.

"Oh you better believe that this little puppy is going viral ladies and germs. I mean we got unrequited love. We got... we got blood! I don't think there's enough hard drives in China to count all the views we're gonna get, you guys." Josh explains.

"What are you talking about you ass hat? Jessica is FUCKING DEAD!" Mike shouted, even angrier then before.

(Josh) "What?" (Will) "WHAT!?" Josh said but I said it even louder.

"Did you hear me?! Jessica is dead and YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!" Mike shouted, walking aggressively towards Josh and smacking him upside the head with the underside of the gun's handle that had been on the table.

"MIKE! WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted as Josh fell to the floor with a thud, completely knocked out cold while everyone else stood in shock.

"What? He deserved that!" Mike shouted angrily as he made his way towards the way Josh had come from in his maniac costume, into a workshop to look for something.

"But what did he do exactly? I don't get it!" I said as he came back with what looked like a small length of rope and a box that looked like it had real bullets in it.

"He fucking murdered my girlfriend, that's what he did! Here, load this up for me, will you?" Mike replied, handing me the gun he had hit Josh with while he went back over to Josh to tie his hands together.

"Uhh, sure. I'm not even going to ask." I said hesitantly, starting to unload the blanks from the gun and loading the real bullets. "But how, and why would he do that? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Chris, could you help me lift this bastard up so we can decide what to do with him." Mike said to Chris as he finished tying Josh up.

"Uh yeah, sure." Chris said kinda hesitantly, moving over toward Mike and Josh and helping him lift him up.

"Well, I'm waiting for your answer." I said as we all started to head the way Sam and Mike had come to "rescue" us.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened." Mike said as we walked back down the corridors that Chris, Ash and I had walk down previously.

"We had finally gotten to the guest cabin, after some really strange things happening to us which I'm not going to go into detail about, and we were just about to "get down to it" until we had heard a loud crash come from the next room. Turns out that her phone had been thrown through a window, she had lost it on our way out the the cabin."

"Anyway, she thought that it was one of you guys and decided to go out of the door and started shouting to the wind angrily. She came back in and we were about to get back to it when suddenly a hand smashed through the window of the door and pulled her out through it... I grabbed the gun that was by the door and ran after her, taking all of the shortest routes possible... no matter how dangerous they may have been." Mike continued, starting to struggle to explain now, as we made our way through the old hotel, Josh still unconscious

"He dragged her HALFWAY across the FUCKING MOUNTAIN for god sake, to an old mining facility and yanked her inside... I managed to get inside and down to where he had left her. She was laying on an elevator that miners used to bring back up minerals, she had cuts, bruises and blood all over her body."

"She actually woke up and called for help pretty much in my arms... I reach out for her but the cave around me started to shake and the elevator dropped with her still on it... I looked up to see that fucker looking down on me. I couldn't let that bastard get away with murder so I took a shot at him and I started to climb the side of the elevator." Mike continued as we came to the start of the basement itself.

"I got up to the top and it turns out I missed so I tried to shoot him again but the gun jammed so I just followed him. I followed him out of the cave and into the snow seeing him head up to the sanatorium, so I followed him up there. And that's really all you need to know." Mike finished as we lugged Josh up the basement stairs.

As we did that, I tried to process what Mike had just said. Was Jessica really dead? She was alive when Mike got there, at least that's what he said anyway. That seemed significant in some way but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. And something didn't quite add up with Mike's story, and I felt like it had something to do with Josh and the guy Mike saw.

 _Wow, If Ryan knew I was doing this much deducing, First of all, he's be asking "Who are you and what have you done with Will?". Second, he would be really proud of me._

What I hadn't notice was, while I was thinking, We had made it back into the lounge and Mike and Chris were struggling to carry Josh towards the door that led to the shed.

"We'll stay here, just in case Matt, Emily and Ryan come back. I don't think we want to be involve" Sam said as she and Ash sat on the couch, Ash looking overwhelmed and perplexed

"Yeah, sure thing." I said as I made my way with Mike and Chris.

"Need some help there?" I asked as I opened the door for them.

"Thanks Will." Chris said. I noticed that Mike stayed silent as we started down the stairs.

"Look, Mike. I'm sorry what happened to Jessica but something doesn't seem to add up here, but I'm not sure what yet." I said.

"What the hell wouldn't add up, Jessica was dragged out of the lodge, I chased after her, we ended up at the mining facility, she was on an elevator that dropped down to the bottom of the mineshaft, I ran after the guy, he went up to the sanatorium and I followed him. This happened all between 12am and 1am." Mike stated angrily.

Suddenly, I remembered something from earlier:

 _"What the fuck" Chris said when he opened the door, a crow flew from a spot on the floor, the guy must have gone out the door and left it open, and I looked through the door to see another blood splatter on the wall but a lot bigger then the last one. I managed to look at the clock, the time was 12:43am, before we walk through the door._

 _"She wasn't up there?" Ash asked as Chris came down the stairs after looking around for Sam. It seems like she just disappeared into thin air and it didn't help that it seemed like it took forever to get back to the lodge. I looked up at the clock and it said it was just gone 2am._

 **(Author's note: You guys won't remember these parts because they were added a little while to these parts. If you go back and read chapters 6 and 9, you'll see it.)**

I was just about to bring it up but I heard a groaning coming from beside Mike, Chris had stepped back, looks like Josh was waking up.

"Ugh, wha- What? What happened? Where am I? What going on?! Get off me!" Josh asked, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"Move!" Mike shouted forcefully, pushing him forward.

"Why have I been tied up? What the FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Josh shouted.

"We're dealing with you." Mike said simply.

"Guys! Guys come on... seriously, this is crazy, you know?"

"Shut up."

"Chris... Bro..."

"I'm not your bro." Chris stated.

"Will... you found me out... you can take a joke... right?" Josh asked me

I decided to stay silent for the moment, wait and see what'll happen.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" Josh asked.

"Locking you up bro." Mike answered, pushing Josh to the ground.

"What?!"

"So you can't do anything stupid before we call the police in the morning."

"Come ON! I didn't do anything-"

"Are you serious, bro?" Chris said.

"You're a goddamned murderer is what you are." Mike added.

"I didn't do it, Micheal please! Just listen to me, man! I did not hurt Jessica-" Josh persuaded, Mike getting in his face.

"You know what man? You need to shut up." Chris said.

"Chris, hey, come on, Cochise, we're partners..."

"Stop! Don't say that!"

"Oh, fine. Be a dick!" Josh finished as Mike pushed him towards the shed.

"You only see what you wanna see! You're blind!" Josh said as Mike pushed him past the front door, the same door that me and Chris had entered earlier that night, and toward the big garage door.

"Stop talking." Mike said.

"You are - argh-" Josh tried to say but was stopped by Mike pushing him down on the snowy ground and kneeling on his back.

(Chris) "Dude." (Will) "Come on." Me and Chris said at the same time.

"It's not my fault you suckers can't take a joke." Josh said, squirming under Mike's weight.

"Oh, oh wait, did I hurt you? Did you just feel a little... little bit of pain? Right now I am SO... SO... SORRY." Mike said mockingly as he applied more pressure on Josh's back, making him howl.

"Stop it..."

"Jesus, dude..." Chris said.

"Stop... Micheal... I'm sorry... man... I can't tell you how sorry I am that something happened to Jessica but I swear, I swear I have no idea what happened to her..." Josh pleaded as he was pulled up onto his knees.

"Josh? Be honest with me. Do you really expect us to trust you for a single goddamned second, after all the shit you put us through?"

"I trust him." I said.

"What?" Mike said.

"I said I trust him."

"What are you talking about? You still trust him after everything he's done to us tonight. He's a murderer! He dragged her halfway across the mountain and pretty much dropped her down an mineshaft elevator. She wouldn't have survived that." Mike said, looking crestfallen.

Just then, I remembered something else I saw:

 _The vision started and all I could see was a beam of light coming down from a dark shaft, all of a sudden, a body fell down the shaft and hit a grate like floor, similar to the last totems. I looked at the body and the first thing I looked at was the jaw line, this person, who looked like Jess, didn't have a jaw, the jaw was completely gone, all that was left was the tongue and a lot of blood. I gasped in shock as Ryan came back into view._

 _As the scene came into view, the first thing I noticed was that I was looking at a very dark cave, so dark in fact that I could hardly see the scene in front of me. As I looked at the scene, I could see what looked like some sort of grate with a figure on top of it. I notice the figure was only wearing a bra and some underwear and was really bloody and cut. As the figure sat up, I recognized the person to be Jessica, who at the moment was on her way to the guest cabin with Mike. This made me kinda worried as the library faded back in._

"I beg to differ" I said.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I don't think she's dead. I... I have a gut feeling that she isn't dead, and my gut feeling has never been wrong." I said. _Again, if I told them I saw a vision that told me otherwise, then they would think I'm crazy._

"No, there's no way! She dropped like 50ft underground! And this fucker was there doing the deed!" Mike shouted.

"Well, you know you shouldn't just assume things. Now that's the thing. Remember I said there was something that didn't seem to add up? Well, once you said what time this happened, it came to me. You said that all of that happened between 12am and 1am, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so? What of it?"

"Well, at that time, Josh was setting everything up for his death!" I deduced.

"WHAT?! No, that can't be right! I SAW HIM... WITH MY OWN EYES!" Mike shouted again.

"Yeah, that's right. I was setting everything up." Josh added.

"Shut up, Josh!" Mike said.

"Anyway, you saw the guy the whole time you were heading to, and in, the sanatorium?" I said, starting to get irritated with Mike putting down Josh.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"So, How do you think Josh can be in TWO PLACES AT ONCE?!"

"That wouldn't make sense. Unless..."

"Unless there's another person on the mountain." I concluded.

"I guess that would make sense." Chris added.

"Even so, we can't let Josh get away with what he's done tonight." Mike said.

"Oh come on, I didn't DO ANYTHING!" Josh shouted, still on his knees.

"Yeah, sure you didn't do anything. Except you terrorized your friends!" Chris stated.

"You still want to tie him up?" I asked concerned.

"Obviously! What, you think we shouldn't?" Mike asked seeming surprised.

 _What should I say here? I could say we_ _ **should tie him up**_ _but I don't want to be on Josh's bad side. But, I could say we_ _ **shouldn't tie him up**_ _but I don't want to annoy Mike._

"No, we shouldn't. I can see where you two are going here but don't you believe in second chances? I like to give people the benefit of the doubt, and it genuinely seemed like he didn't intend to hurt anyone too badly. I think we should let him back in the lodge." I said reassuringly, putting my hand on Josh's shoulder. **(Butterfly effect)**

"What?!" Mike shouted.

"Oh thank you Will. I really appreciate it. At least someone can see sense." Josh said, a little antagonistically towards Mike and Chris, and smiled. **(Butterfly effect update)**

"Are you crazy?! Who knows what else he's could do." Mike said, batting my hand off his shoulder.

"Mike, come on dude-" I tried to reason with him.

"No, fuck you Will! I'm not going to listen to you! We're tying him up! End of story!" Mike finished, not having any of it. **(Butterfly effect update)**

"Can't we all just get along? OW! DAMMIT!" Josh said, sounding kind of like the Joker as Mike pulled him up from on his knees. He'd been in that position the whole time we were talking.

"I'm not dicking around." Mike growled in Josh's ear.

"It's not right... nope... this was not how it's supposed to go down... You two are just a bunch of bullies... You can't hang out a guy just to dry like this, guys- Not like... Not like you got the guts to really do anything about it anyways!" Josh retorted, his personality taking a complete u-turn from scared to gutsy as he was pushed toward the inside of the shed and back onto his knees again.

"Oh stuff it. You're the biggest coward there is-" Chris said.

"Uh huh? I DID something - I MADE you believe in the world I created and I showed you parts of yourself you were too afraid to visit -"

"You manipulated us, you tricked us, you hurt your friends and you did it all while you hid in the shadows. You're a coward, Josh, that's all you are." Chris finish as Mike picked him back up and put him on the stool that was by a pillar.

"Okay, I'm staying out of this now. Call me if you need me." I said as I stood by the door while Mike and Chris tied Josh up.

"Okay... Tie me up now... Okay..." Josh said.

"Stay still man-" Mike said.

"Right right right right... still... Can't tie 'em up if they just wiggle around" Josh said, starting to wiggle around in his chair to stop them from tying him up. I giggle at this.

"Josh, dude-" Chris said getting a little annoyed.

"Leave me a little wiggle room, huh?" Josh said, sounding like a little kid.

"What does it take to shut you up?" Mike said.

"Ow! Not so tight, okay? Not so tight, okay!"

(Josh) "I can't wiggle around. Plastic ties. That's where it's at. Yeah." (Mike) "What... in god's name is he talking about?" (Josh) "Plastic ties. Plastic ties. Way more effective in hostage type scenarios." (Chris) "This is hard to watch..." (Mike) "He ever say this kind of shit before?" (Josh) "Guaranteed for at least three hostages, or your money back!" (Chris) "No, I never seen him like this..." Josh said to himself while Chris and Mike had their own conversation.

"Everybody is stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid... Chris and Ash, Chris is an ass, Ashley's a dumb dumb..." Josh said, still keeping up his act while I crossed my arms by the door.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Chris asked.

"Well I said you're a dummy, dummy." Josh said childishly.

"What is wrong with you?"

""Ohh... Ashley... I never imagined in my wildest dream you liked me...!"" Josh said, looking like he recalled something.

"Stop." Chris said while Josh made kissing noises.

"You know what that sound is? That's the sound of never kissing Ashley, you pussy."

"Stop!" Chris said as he grabbed a piece of wood from the side and held it threateningly

"Yeah, you know? You might as well let Ashley sleep with Mike, I mean, at least he's got some notches under his belt, you know? He'll treat her right! You're fucking pathetic, Christopher!" Josh shouted, losing his childish persona for a second.

"I'm gonna beat his head off-" Chris said, about to whack him with the wood.

"Don't listen to him. Not worth it" Mike said.

"Yeah, he's not in his right mind right now. He's trying to get into your head, and it's clearly working." I added.

"Oh, but Will, you seemed to want to kill me so quick earlier on." Josh said to me as he, and I, remembered what happened earlier on in this very shed:

 _"Oh for god sake, if you can't choose then I'll flip the switch" I said frustratingly pushing Chris out of the way to intervene and pushed the lever to the right, towards Josh's picture.(Josh): "NO CHRIS! WILL!" (Chris): "Oh... Oh no... No no no no no no no... Why did you do that, Will!" Chris asked me while Josh screamed and squirmed around. (Ashley) "OH GOD JOSH!" (Will): "Well, you were taking so long to decide. I didn't know what would happen if you didn't pick. What if Ash had gotten sawn in half if you didn't pick?" I said as Ash screamed and the saw got closer to Josh._

"Hey, I didn't know what would happen if we didn't pick and you know it! I didn't want anyone to die, but we had to make a choice! So I intervened!" I retorted, pointing at him aggressively.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Didn't sound like it at the time... You two should be more worried about Will then me. He's the person who could really kill someone!" Josh said looking over to Mike and Chris. **(Butterfly effect update)**

"Okay, you know what? I don't have to listen to this. I'm just going to walk away. I'm see you guys back at the lodge." I said, a little irritated, as I walked out of the shed in the direction of the lodge.

"You know what I'm talking about Will! You can't run from it! hahaha!" Josh shouted after me.

"Shut up!" I heard Mike said as I rounded the corner past the front door and back to the lodge.

I walked towards where the blood trail was when I heard, "Hey Will, are you alright!", from behind me. It was Chris, jogging towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just annoying that he has to act this way, and after I defended him as well. Anyway, like I said, Josh isn't in his right mind right now. I'm the better man for walking away. Why did you come after me anyway? I thought you'd want to stay down there with Josh." I said.

"Mike told me to go after you. He said he'd be alright with Josh on his own." Chris answered.

"Well, Mike has a loaded gun. I hope nothing bad happens." I said as we walked back to the lodge.

Turns out I would regret that statement later on, but not in the way you'd think.

 **Butterfly Effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death; But he trusted Will anyway; Josh felt betrayed and taunted Will.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe; He ended up outside.**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho; Chris trusted Will and put the gun down.**

 **Ryan chose to go into the mines.**

 **Will defended Josh; Josh appreciated Will's concern; Mike criticized Will's choice.**

 **Now that felt like a good chapter to me. But that's for you guys to decide.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who's ever followed, favourited or even just had a quick look over the past year. I can't thank you guys enough. Just thank you.**

 **Bye guys.**


	13. What secrets does this mountain hold

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. Time to get into the real part of the story.**

 **BTW, to starelight (again), there's no need to worry about me not uploading. I am not going to stop making this story, even if it takes me a while to upload.**

 **Anyway, on to chapter 13.**

 **Ryan's pov, Mines, 4:01**

He looked towards me but also didn't seem to see me and he immediately moved towards the gap in the wall where Emily was currently hiding. The figure moved towards Emily and went to grab her...

Emily shrieked an ear-piercing scream as he grabbed hold of her. She struggled in his grip as he tried to shush her up to no avail. I was just about to break through the wooden boards to save her but, before I could, I noticed a large creature descend from the ceiling onto the cave floor.

"Use these!" The flamethrower guy shouted to Emily as he pasted her a bag and advanced towards the creature. I heard Emily scream as she disappeared down a hole in the gap in the wall. I guess he's a good guy.

The stranger spewed flames towards the creature but it looked like it jumped back. The flames stopped abruptly and the creature lunged towards him and pushed him into the boards I was currently behind and crashed through them, pushing me back. He landed on his back, flamethrower still in hand, and the creature was leering over him.

Now that they were on my side of the opening, I could see the creature clearly. It was a very large, lanky, bipedal monster. It's skin was gray all over, had claws the length of hammering nails. It had a grotesque face, with sharp, jagged teeth that looked like they could bite through bone, and gray, cloudy eyes that stared dead-eyed at you.

The flamethrower guy clicked the trigger on his flamethrower and that seemed to scare the monster back with the flames, but now it was eyeing me up.

"OH FUCK!" I said as I staggered back and started to run back the way I came.

I looked behind me to see the creature coming after me but the stranger must have heard me because the flames from the flamethrower had been shot out and had caught it on the back and it stopped, going back after him instead of me. Lucky me.

I continued running anyway, trying to get as far away from that thing as possible, heading right past the way I came from to get to Emily and down another pathway that curved round.

I stopped running when I thought I was far enough away and continued speed walking down the tunnel I had ended up in, determined to find Emily as fast as possible and get the hell out of here.

I walked down the cavern towards a slope that lead down farther into the mines but I saw another path that lead elsewhere but I ignored it in favour of the way downwards.

I followed the path down until it flattened out but before I could continue on farther, a totem vision stopped me.

 **I saw Mike walking away from my field of view, with the expression of 'I don't want to do this' or 'I can't do this'. I also noticed that he had a gun in his hand.**

The vision ended, surprisingly quickly, but I didn't let it deter me and I continued on, picking up the pace a bit more.

I heard a scream up ahead so I sprinted towards it, hoping to help in some way. I noticed as I ran that the walls were covered in wooden planks that I could see through to the other side. I continued running, looking up ahead and through the planks to see if I could see Emily, the monster or even the stranger.

Suddenly, the paths merged together into one and, apparently because I'm a really fast runner, I came up behind Emily and the monster chasing after her. They went left so I rushed past them to the right, but I manged to see her go up in a elevator with the monster crawling up the side.

I ran down the right path which lead to a upward slope that spiraled round so I started to climb up it. _Jesus, this mine is like an up and down rollercoster_ I though as I run up said slope.

I got the top of the slope and ran down the path at the top to see more wooden planks covering gaps in the rock wall and on the other side was the outside and what looked like a sort of mining facility with all of the coal transporting conveyors, while I was technically still in the mines with planks separating me from the outside.

I looked around the area and saw Emily run out of the elevator as fast as she could as the monster jumped of the side of the lift and crawled towards her. She managed to pull a chain that unlocked a container full of rocks that blocked the creature's way, and slowed it down, but it didn't stop it, as she climbed some steps.

I ran farther down the path to see what was happening, round to the side where I could see the whole facility. She had pulled down two barrels, and lit the flammable liquid that came out of the last one with a flare that she had gotten out of the bag the stranger had given her, even though the monster had climbed on the roof.

She jumped down and flipped a lever to turn on the conveyor belt to go up it faster seeing as it was the only way out. She climbed on it and crawled up it with the speed of it.

It looked like she could jump off the conveyor if she wanted to, but decide not to, but that proved to be dangerous as there was a hole at the top that she didn't quite jump over. I was scared that something would happen but she managed to clamber out and carry on her way out, the monster climbing the conveyor after her.

She ran across a walkway into a little, wooden, broken down building and looked back at the monster before quickly going through a door made of timber to her left, my right, closing it and bolting it shut. She foolishly stopped for a breather, thinking that she was safe, but she was wrong as the creature burst the frail door and bite her on the shoulder.

Screaming and panting, she jumped across various beams towards a zipwire as the abomination busted through the door completely and leaped after her. I sighed with relief as Emily managed to jump up to the zipline and ride it down before the monster could get her.

I cheered a little as she slide down the wire but I heard as loud crash as she disappeared behind the forest trees, I just hopped she was alright.

"Ok, I may want to get out of here before that thing finds me." I said as I turned to walk down the passage way behind me. But turns out I spoke too soon as I saw that thing had come back down the way it had chased Emily from and was right in front of the planks of wood I was watching the whole of the chase scene from; and it looked like it had heard me.

I tried to stay as still as possible, hopping it wouldn't see me. It screeched, trying to lure me out of hiding but I kept my cool and didn't move an inch. Finally, after what felt like an hour but was only a minute, it scurried away, looking for it's next pray. I sighed with relief again as I turned and walked away from the planks, making sure the monster wasn't following me. **(Don't Move QTE Successful)**

As I walked down the cavern, I wondered, _I wonder where Matt is in here? I hope he's alright?_

I walked down the tunnel for half a minute until I come to a thick, red, rusty metal door that was open, revealing the outside world to me. I had never been so happy to feel the cold snow pattering and the freezing air assaulting my skin again as I exited the mine, closing the apparently heavy door behind me.

I also noticed a big box right next to the door that looked heavy enough to keep the door closed even from the most strongest of men.

 _Maybe I should_ _ **barricade the door**_ _to keep that thing out, but maybe I_ _ **don't have too**_ _. I don't think it will be able to get through such a heavy door and it might not even come this way._

I decide to barricade the door, just in case that thing changed it's mind about coming after me. I moved over to the box and moved it over the door, with some level of difficulty, but I managed to do it in the end. I wiped the sweat off my brow as I shifted away from the door that lead to the mines, and the box blocking it, and started to walk away from said door. **(Butterfly Effect Update)**

Suddenly, there was a loud bang that come from behind me. I turned around to see the door that I had just closed and barricaded shove forward, pushing the box a bit. The monster must be trying to get through.

 _How on EARTH is it so STRONG!_ I thought as I stumbled backwards, slipping on the ice in the process, and started to sprint down the snowy path.

As I raced down the path, I saw Emily in the distance, trying to get as far away from the mines as possible.

"EMILY!" I sounded, alerting her to my sudden appearance.

"Ryan!?" She questioned loudly as I ran past. She seemed to catch on to my warning of the impending danger that could be behind me because I looked back to see her running after me.

 _I hope this way leads back to the lodge. The others need to know this. At least I got out of there unhurt and at least we're safe for now._ I thought as Emily and I run in the direction that we thought was to the lodge.

But, if I had stopped to look around where I was running, I would've see the stranger, looking at us run for our lives and then slowly following us towards the lodge. And I would later regret thinking that, because if I had stayed back at the door to the mines, I would've seen the box fly away as the door come off it's hinges and the thing scurrying out of it and going down the path I had ran down.

 **Butterfly Effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death; But he trusted Will anyway; Josh felt betrayed and taunted Will.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe; He ended up outside.**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho; Chris trusted Will and put the gun down.**

 **Ryan chose to go into the mines; He tried to be careful and succeeded; He made it out of the mines unscathed.**

 **Will defended Josh; Josh appreciated Will's concern; Mike criticized Will's choice.**

 **And that's the chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, I just haven't been wanting to do it as of late and I like doing these chapters in short bursts in a way if you know what I mean. But I finally got around to it and it's out now, just be happy about that.**

 **Bye guys.**


	14. Reunited

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. Now the true enemy has entered the scene. How will Ryan and Will react to this and what will happen next in their terrifying adventure.**

 **Btw, thanks (yet again) to Starelight for the kind words in their review. It make me happy hearing that.**

 **Anyway, let's get this started.**

 **Ryan's pov, Washington Lodge, 4:20**

I ran as fast as my leg could carry me, Emily right behind, hoping that this was the way back to the lodge. I do not want to be stick in a dead end with the thing behind us. Lucky for us, I could see the roof of the lodge up ahead **(Butterfly effect update)**.

As we ran to the lodge, we heard the screech of the monster off in the distance. It seemed to scare Emily because she screamed really loud behind me. you could heard it echo throughout the forest. We got to the lodge, ran up the stairs and started bang on the door like our life depended it, which it probably did.

(Emily) "Let us IN! Let us IN!" (Ryan) "Come ON! Open up!" We shouted, banging continually on the door until Chris came to open it.

"Shut the door! Oh my god- Shut the door!" Emily shouted as she fell on the floor after Chris had opened the door, because she had been pushing on the door desperately to get in, while I rushed in and tried to catch my breath.

"Oh my god, I am SO glad to see you Ryan. I was starting to get worried." Will said as he hugged me and I hugged back.

"I'm glad to see you too Will. I didn't think I would see you again." I said as we hugged. We broke the hug and he guided me to the couch, Emily had already been sat down by Sam and Ashley, where we sat and I leaned my head on his shoulder lovingly.

It seemed like the rest of the group, specifically Sam and Ashley, had been bombarding Em with questions, seeing as she looked so frazzled.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked Em, looking confused. Emily must have said something about what happened

"I said, there is something out there-!" Emily replied.

(Ash) "Like what?" (Sam) "Ash, relax... It was Josh, It was all Josh-" Ash said but Sam countered. I looked confused at that statement. _What does she mean "It was all Josh."_

Will seemed to read my mind because he said "I'll tell you later."

(Emily) "No, no no no listen to me-" (Sam) " We got him tied up, he can't hurt you." Emily tied to explain but Sam wasn't listen, trying to calm her down.

"Sam, LISTEN. It wasn't 'Josh'. It wasn't even human!" I blurted out, getting a little annoyed that Sam wasn't listening or even giving Em a chance to speak.

"Hold on... Wait - Where's Matt? Is he okay?" Chris questioned concerned.

"I don't want to talk about that fucking sack of shit." Emily said, getting up off the couch and walking towards the fireplace that only a couple of hours ago was being lit by Josh.

"Wow..." I heard Chris say quietly to himself.

"He left me! He just fucking abandoned me when I was hanging off the goddamned tower about to die-" Emily said, being kinda vague about what happened.

"What tower!?" Sam questioned, trying to get more information out of her but, before she could say anything more, I got off the couch and butted in.

"Wait, what?! I know you were probably in a perilous position after the fire tower fell into the mines, but I don't think Matt would just abandon you like that, would he?" I defended him.

"Well he did! The bastard jumped off the tower to safety, leaving me to fall to my death! It was just lucky that a piece of rope caught my foot, otherwise I would be dead at the bottom of a mine shaft." Em argued.

"That just doesn't seem like something Matt would do. He's one of the nicest guys I've ever met. Maybe he thought that he could jump to safety and grab you from there." I argued back.

"Woah woah woah, go back. What mine shaft?" Chris questions as Emily and I sat back down in our previous places, me by Will and Emily in between Sam and Ash..

"There's something else. I found this little like, it was almost like a camp... With these marks on the wall and... A-and... This little broken wooden cross and it- it had... It had Beth's name on it... I think they fell down there. A-and I think Beth died from the fall." Emily explained.

"Jesus Christ." Chris said.

"Oh god... Poor Beth." Sam said.

"So, what happened to you, Ryan?" Will asked.

"Well, We had managed to radio someone on the radio in the fire tower, but then it fell... It tossed me outside into the snow, instead of into the mines. I got up and walked along a path until I came to an entrance to the mines... I went down into it and managed to find Em, but then..." I explained but I was interrupted by someone.

"Em! Ryan! You made it!" Mike said, running into the room from who knows where and hugging Emily.

(Ryan) "Mike?" (Emily) "Oh god, Mike-" (Chris) "Yeah, yeah, barely!" Em, Chris and I said at the same time.

"What about Matt?" Mike asked.

"We're trying to figure that out..." Ash replied.

"And there was this "monster" that was chasing them..." Chris added.

"They're all messed up, guys. Emily? Ryan?" Mike said but was stopped by us all turning at a loud bang at the back door.

"Woah." Chris said, surprised by the sudden knock at the door.

"Who the fuck can that be?" Mike questioned.

"Josh?" "Matt?" "Jess?" Ash, me and Chris suggested in turn.

"It's not Jess." Mike said sadly, making me even more confused. _What happened while I was away._

"Sorry man... But who is it?" Chris questioned.

"I don't know... We should check it out." Mike answered, looking around puzzled

"I got your back" Chris said supportively, poking him in the shoulder

"Good." Mike said as he and Chris walk slowly towards the door, Mike holding a revolver in his hand.

"Where did Mike get the revolver from?" I asked Will quietly as I saw Mike and Chris conversing by the door.

"He said that he got it from the sanatorium." He replied.

"And when did he go up there?" I questioned farther.

"I'll tell you later, now's not the time." He whispered back as I saw Chris reach for the door handle.

Suddenly, the door swung as the person on the other side kicked it open as Chris opened it. The person turned out to be the flamethrower guy, the guy who saved Emily and I from the monster. He took the gun from Mike and ushered him and Chris back towards us.

"I'm here to tell you what you're up against being back on this mountain. You should never have returned. I don't know why you did after what happened last year." The stranger said while he walked toward the fireplace and put his bag down.

"You mean with Hannah and Beth?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, how can you know without being involved-" Chris said.

"Or responsible-?!" Sam adds accusingly.

"You hold onto your horses. I don't take kindly to you kids coming up here to my mountain-" The stranger said.

"Your mountain? I'm sure the Washingtons would be very surprised to hear that." Mike said.

"Hehheh Well the mountain don't belong to me, It's true. But it don't belong to the Washingtons. This mountain belongs to the Wendigo." The stranger exclaimed.

"Who?" "What's he talking about?" "What the hell's a Wendigo?" Chris, Sam and Mike question to the group.

"Let's hear him out." Sam said.

"Not like we have a choice." Mike said.

"Now I'm only going to tell you this once. It doesn't matter whether you believe me or not. I've got reasons I want to... Get it off my chest..." The stranger said.

"See? I told you! He's guilty as shit! Guilty of something!" Mike exclaims.

"Mike, shut up. Let the man talk and explain himself." I said to him.

"There is a curse. That dwells in these mountains. Should any man or woman resort to cannibalism in these woods the spirit of the Wendigo shall be unleashed." The flamethrower guy explained.

"Oh crap" Mike said to himself, seeming to recollect something.

"You're going to need to find somewhere safe." The stranger said.

"The basement might be okay..." Sam suggested.

"Okay. Get down there. All of you. And wait." The stranger commanded

"What? Why? For how long?" Sam asked

"Until dawn." Emily answered.

"Guys... I ran off and left Josh when I heard screaming." Mike said.

"Where did you leave him?" The flamethrower guy asked.

"Down in the shed." Will asked.

"Your friend will already be dead."

"No... No he can't be... We were just with him!" Chris exclaimed, getting up from his seat abruptly.

"A lot can happen quickly on this mountain."

"He's right. You guys didn't see that thing. It is undoubtedly fast." I said.

"No. I'm going to go get him." Chris exclaimed brashly.

"You can't go out there Chris." Ash said.

"I'm supposed to be his best friend and I let him down."

"No... He let you down, Chris - he let all of us down."

"I don't care. I'm going to get him."

"Chris, you're insane!" I said.

"Wouldn't you do the same for Will if he was in that position!" Chris replied.

I opened my mouth to reply back but closed it after giving it a thought. _Of course I would go out and save him. He's not only my brother, but my best friend. I would do anything to save him._ I thought as I kept silent.

"Exactly." Chris said, finishing the conversation.

"Then I'll go with you." The flamethrower guy said.

"I don't need your help." Chris said stubbornly.

"Going alone is suicide." The stranger said.

"Fine." Chris gave in.

"The rest of you - get down to the basement. Be safe. Don't go outside again until we're back." The stranger instructed to us as he went over and instructed orders to Chris and left, Chris in tow. Then, Ashley got up from her seat and followed them.

"Ash, where are you going." Will asked.

"Just give me a minute." she replied as she followed after them. Then, again, Will got up and followed sneakily.

"Now where are YOU going." I asked.

"Going to make sure she doesn't get in trouble." He answered.

"Okay, be careful." I said as he followed after her, hiding round the corner so that he wasn't spotted. After a couple of minutes, he came back.

"What happend?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. It's fine." He replied with the weirdest smile on his face.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied weirdly as Ash came back.

"We better get down to the basement." Sam said as she got up from her seat.

"Yeah, we probably should. I just hope that Chris and the flamethrower guy is okay." I said as we all got up and started to head for the stairs to the basement.

We were just about to go down the stairs when Will went straight past them and towards the back door.

"Will, the basement is this way." I said.

"I just want to stay up here, just in case they need help." Will answered.

"Fine. I'll stay with you." I said as I came back up the stairs and stood next to him.

"So, what happend while we were away then." I asked.

So, he explained to me what had happend in the lodge. About how they had ended up in an old hotel under the lodge; how they were captured by the psycho; how they had ended tied up in chairs with saws above Chris and Ash's heads.

How he had deduced who the psycho was by the clues that they had found, which surprised me because I'm the one who usually who does the deducing, but he didn't tell me who it was straight away; how Chris had to choose whether to shoot Ash or himself and how he persuade Chris to put the gun down after want had happend earlier.

How the psycho had revealed himself to be Josh all along, which definitely surprised me because I wouldn't have expected him to be the guy chasing us all across the mountain, because he wanted revenge for what happened to Hannah and Beth last year.

How Mike had gotten angry because he thought Jess died and had knocked him out and explain what happend with him and Jess; and how he, Chris and Mike had taken Josh down to the shed and tied him up.

"Wow, who would've thought that Josh was the psycho. To torture your friends like that." I said after he finished.

"I know right. Anyway, what happend to you?" Will asked.

So then I told him what happend on my end. About how we had ended up at the fire tower, radioed for help and how it fell into the mines; How it flung me out into the snow and and tried to make my way back to the lodge.

How I had to make the choice of going down into the mines or continuing down the path, and ultimately choosing to go into the mines; how I had eventually found Emily with the stranger and how the stranger had save her and me.

How I made it down to Em and saw the monster, supposedly called the Wendigo, chasing her and how I couldn't do anything about it; How she managed to escape and how the Wendigo almost caught me but didn't; How I got out of the mines and run to catch up with Emily.

"Wow, we've both been through a lot tonight." Will said after I had finished.

Suddenly, We heard a gun shot off in the distance, and then a few minute later, another one sounded out.

"What's going on?" Ash said as she came back upstairs.

"There were gunshots in the distance" Will said.

"Look, Chris!" Ash said, pointing out the door.

I could see Chris jump down from the ledge opposite the door and it looked like he was hobbling. Up on top of the cover of the bench to the side, I could see the Wendigo that chased Em earlier.

It came down and leaped at him but he managed to shoot him with the shotgun he had. It pushed it back but it got up again and leaped towards him again. He managed to just shot it again and run up to the lodge door and Ash let him in before we could get to it.

"Oh THANK GOD! Please, let me in, quick! Oh my god!" Chris exclaimed as Ash let him in and he closed the door behind him.

"Chris, what happend!" Will asked.

"There's no time to explain, we gotta go, that thing was like right behind me -" Chris answered as the Wendigo came into view of the door window and lunged at it. We all shouted as we run towards the stairs. But there was not smashing noise, guess the Wendigo didn't come in yet.

"Let's get down to the basement. Quickly!" I shouted as we rushed down to the cinema to get to the basement and, what I presume, to the old hotel.

 **Butterfly Effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death; But he trusted Will anyway; Josh felt betrayed and taunted Will.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe; He ended up outside. And managed to make it back to the lodge.**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho; Chris trusted Will and put the gun down.**

 **Ryan chose to go into the mines; He tried to be careful and succeeded; He made it out of the mines unscathed.**

 **Will defended Josh; Josh appreciated Will's concern; Mike criticized Will's choice.**

 **And there's Chapter 14. Sorry this took me so long, I would've finished it last weekend but I ended up falling ill. Well, at least it's out now and before Christmas as well. I guess this is my Christmas present to you guys.**

 **Merry Christmas guys.**


	15. What happens in the basement stays there

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. I hope everyone had a good Christmas, I definitely had a good one. I got a new laptop so I should be able to make chapters easier now hopefully (But maybe no quicker).**

 **You know what; I'm just going to thank Starelight times infinite because he keeps reviewing on every chapter.**

 **Now things are really getting interesting. What will happen next? Well, let's find out, shall we?**

 **Will's pov, Old hotel, 04:47**

"Oh my god! Guys! Thank god!" Emily said as we entered the old hotel, specifically the room that Josh hid in while Chris and Ash were being threatened by saw blades descending from the ceiling, I could see the chairs that they were tied to and the saw blades in the opposite room.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked as Mike closed the gate behind us.

"It's not so good up there right now-" Chris said as he sat down on a table to rest what looked like a sprained ankle.

"Understatement of the night." Mike muttered under his breath.

"Chris... Where's the flame thrower guy?" Sam asked.

"He didn't come in with Chris." Ryan said.

"Ah... Yeah... He uh..." Chris stuttered, trying to come up with the right words to say.

"He didn't make it...?!" "Oh NO!" "What happened?" Ashley, Emily and Sam said all in turn.

"The thing it... It tore him apart-! Right in front of me!" Chris answered.

"Oh god." Sam exclaimed.

"who would of thought that the only guy that could help us and had survived up on the mountain for so long would die just like that." Ryan said, which I knew wasn't true. I knew that the most important character and the most likely person to help the main characters in any horror movie was going to get killed instantly.

"Alright. These all the doors?" Mike asked, moving other towards the door to the torture room and looking around the whole room itself.

"Yeah." Sam answered confidently.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked to make sure.

"Positive, we went through this whole place." I answered.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked.

"Another way out." Mike said.

"Mike... I really don't think that's a good idea. We should stay put, right here, until dawn. At least we're safe down here-"

"Oh? Yeah? All wrapped up like a little present with a bow on top for that thing to tear us apart on Christmas morning."

"People will come for us. In the morning."

"You don't sound so sure."

"That's what'll happen. Right Em?"

"Yeah... I mean... Right?" Emily answered, not sounding too sure herself.

"Well, we did manage to radio for help back at the fire tower, so surely they'll come." Ryan added.

"Yeah. See?" Sam said.

"Well you can wait. I'm leaving." Mike said back.

"Mike... There's no key for the cable car –"Emily said.

"Josh. He's gotta have it." Mike realised.

"Josh?" Sam questioned.

"One of his dirty little tricks." Mike explained

"Great. Great!" Sam said.

"If that fucking thing got a hold of Josh... Then... We're shit outta luck."

"I don't know, Mike... It's possible." Emily said.

"Wait... You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?" Ryan said.

"What's possible?" Sam asked.

"It may have taken him down to the mines..." Em said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"I saw some horrible things down there... I think it's where that thing lives... and... Huh." Emily said, picking up a book that was on the table.

"Em? What?" Sam asked.

"Fuck it. I'm gonna get that key. Right from that thing's goddamned bedroom, and then I'm gonna get us all the hell out of here." Mike proclaimed.

"No." Ryan said from where he stood beside me.

"What?"

"No. I'm not letting you go down there just so you can be the hero and get yourself killed. Going down there is complete and utter suicide."

"What else are we suppose to do? I don't think someone's just going to fly us away in a helicopter to whisk us away to safety!"

"Emily, Matt and I radioed someone in the fire tower. They know we're here! They'll come for us!"

"And we're all be sitting ducks while we wait for the Wendigo to come for it's pray like it did with the stranger. I don't want to take that chance. I'm going whether you like it or not and that's final!" Mike said, getting in Ryan's face and finishing the argument. Ryan didn't say another word as he came back over to stand by me.

"Em... What is all that?" Sam asked as she and Emily looked at the contents that was on the table.

"It's that old guy's bag." Em replied.

"Is that a map?" Mike asked, moving over behind them.

"That guy was prepared for anything." Sam said.

"Not quite." Mike said.

"What is this place?" Emily asked.

"Oh my god." Mike said.

"Wait wait wait, what is that?" Sam asked.

"I was down there. It was horrible." Mike said.

"You were?"

"I found these plans – They knew the mine was a death trap, but they the miners keep working anyway. And... I'm not sure what it means but I found this chair, with dried blood all over it... like... somebody'd been tortured."

"Michael, I'd like to focus on how we're going to get the fuck out of here please." Emily said.

"I'm just saying it's weird how much crazy shit has gone on up here..." Mike said

"What's weird is that there's a tunnel leading from the lodge to the sanatorium, see?" Emily said, pointing to a section on the map.

"That's how I got back here."

"I saw this. When I was down in there. It's where it lives."

"Em... Em, what is that...?" Ashley said, finally speaking up, noticing a gash on her shoulder.

"...Huh?" Emily said confused for a moment.

"What is that?" Ashley asked again.

"Ash..."

(Ashley) " Em, oh my god oh my god oh my god! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" (Emily) "It's nothing. I just – It bit me, and –" Ashley shouted worriedly and Em explained at the same time.

"It bit you? What bit you?" Ash question.

"The ah... The wendigo." Emily said.

"The what?" Mike said.

"It's nothing, really. It's not a big deal –" Em said.

"You OK." Sam asked sympathetically.

"Shit." Mike said.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Really. It's not that bad." Em said.

"Em... If that thing bit you..." Mike said.

"I know what you're thinking. And I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Emily, at least let us check it out." Sam said.

"Come on guys, stop ganging up in her." Ryan said.

"Emily... If the wendigo bit you... You could turn into one of those things." Mike said, completely ignoring Ryan.

"Oh that's ridiculous." Sam said.

"Yeah, This isn't zombie rules we're dealing with here." I added.

"He said it was from EATING each other – remember, he said that!" Ashley stated.

"Wait is that how it worked?" Sam asked.

"Yes! It happens if it bit you, you're gonna turn into one and then you're gonna turn on us. Oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD!" Ashley said, moving around the room frantically.

"No, wait. He said, and I quote, 'if someone should resort to cannibalism on the mountain, the curse of the wendigo will be unleashed.' It's when a person eats human flesh, not when the wendigo bites you." I said.

"We don't know that!" Ashley said.

"You can't be down here with us." Mike said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" "MIKE!" "Seriously dude." Emily, Sam and I said one after the other.

"You gotta go." Mike said sternly.

"Are you kidding me?!" Emily shouted.

"You're putting us ALL in danger!"

"Like hell I am!"

"Emily... You can't stay here."

"Mike... Just cool your head, okay? We don't know whether it works like that. Maybe it's just a bite." Sam said.

"Yeah, exactly what I said." I said.

"I've seen what those fuckers can do. I don't want to see it again." Chris said.

"What is this? Guys. What are you doing?" Emily said.

"Door's right here. I'm letting you do this voluntarily." Mike said, pointing towards the door.

"Mike, you can't do this. Emily is your friend, ex-girlfriend at that." Ryan said.

"Oh no you're just making yourself feel better about sending me to my death since you know there's a wendigo out there ready to rip me to pieces like it did with-" Emily said, walking towards Mike.

"OKAY OH MY GOD! WILL YOU JUST GO?! GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Ashley shouted out of nowhere.

Suddenly, Mike moved over to the side and grabbed the revolver that was on the table and pointed it at Emily.

"Whoa!" "...Okay..." Sam and Emily said as Mike pointed the gun at Emily and Sam tried to stop him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – Mike... calm down..." Sam said as Mike shook her off his arm.

"You're going to shoot me? Mike...? Me?" Emily said, backing up until she was on the table with the board of Josh's prank plan.

"This is the safe room, Em." Mike said.

"Mike, please?" Emily whimpered.

(Mike) "It's not safe as long as you're in it. Not for us." (Emily) "No." Mike said while Emily pleaded for him to put the gun down.

"Don – don't do this!"

"I'm really sorry." Mike apologized.

 _Is no one going to stop him. I want everyone to survive tonight, but how can I do that when Mike is pointing a gun in Emily's face. I could_ _ **step in the way**_ _to try and stop him but that might result in me getting hurt, or even killed. Or I could_ _ **try and persuade him**_ _to not shoot but that might not work. I better be quick and decide._

I needed to stop Mike before he killed Emily. So I probably made the most stupidest decision of my life. I rush towards Mike and Em and stood between them **(Butterfly effect)**.

"Will, move out of my way!" Mike said sternly.

"No, I'm not going to let you do something you'll regret." I said, standing firm.

"She could kill us all!" He said, Emily looking really hurt.

"But what if she doesn't. What if you kill her and you find out that she doesn't turn? You would've killed her for no reason, and even if you do kill her, whether or not she was going to turn you, you would still be considered a murderer."

"And what if she does turn? You'll all be trapped in here with her. We can't take that chance!"

"Remember what happened with Josh. When you wanted to tie him up, and I said no, and you tied him up anyway. If you hadn't of tied him, we might not be in this mess. We could've had the cable car key and left!"

"...You should've had my back, Chris had." Mike paused, recalling the event.

"Hey, I don't want to be involved in this." Chris said.

"And look where that got us! Why should I've backed you up? Yeah, Josh may have done some bad things tonight but I don't think he deserved to be tied up. And now he has been taken by a wendigo, ALL, BECAUSE, OF YOU!" I shouted, pointing at him accusingly.

He seemed to hesitate, lowering the gun slightly, before I saw a weird glint in his eyes that Ryan noticed immediately.

"NO!" Ryan shouted, suddenly moving into action. He rushed towards Mike, grabbing his hands and pushing them upwards as Mike pulled the trigger, sending a loud bang echoing throughout the hotel and sending a bullet smacking into the wall above Em with a ting **(Butterfly effect update x4)**. Ryan quickly disarmed Mike of the revolver and put it on the table behind him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU THINK?!" Ryan raged. I had just processed what had just happened. _He ACTUALLY shoot the gun. He could've KILLED ME._

"I-I... uh..." Mike studdered, realising what he had just considered doing to me.

"You... You c-could've k-killed m-me." I studdered, scared that I could've just died, but the hands of another.

"It's not Emily who's the danger, it's YOU! GET OUT!" Ryan said, pointing towards the exit.

Ryan didn't have to tell him twice. He immediately left, pretty much running out of the hotel towards the tunnel.

Everyone in the room either looked angry, shocked or scared, or a mix of all three. Sam had gone over to sit by Chris. Emily had stayed on the table where she cowered, now laying on her back. Ryan was standing by the table with the revolver, crossing his arms in anger. Ashley had picked up the stranger's book and had sat down at the table with the gun to read it and I was just standing in the middle of the room, still kind of trying to process what had just happened.

Emily and Sam were having a conversation but I wasn't listening, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

"Jesus Christ, I could've just been killed." I whispered to myself.

"You alright?" Ryan asked, moving over to me.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. All things considered" I replied laughing nervously.

"I can't believe Mike right now. I can't believe he would even THINK of doing that. I didn't think he would get so angry as to murder someone." Ryan said.

"Well, 'anger makes you stupid', or in this case, 'anger makes you make bad life choices'." I said.

I noticed the gun on the table by Ashley. I walked over to it, picked it up and examined it. I checked the ammo to find that it only had two bullets left.

 _Hmm, only two bullets. Would've been three if Mike hadn't tried to shoot me. But that still might come in handy. But maybe I wound need it. Should I_ _ **take the gun or leave it behind**_ _._

I decide to take it with me as I put it in my jacket pocket. I looked at Ryan, gave him a quick nod and he nodded back, signifying that he knew what I was doing **(Butterfly effect)**.

 _Well, what are we supposed to do now? I guess we either wait for Mike to get back or wait for dawn to break._ I thought as I paced around the room.

"This says that because the Wendigos are... mutated... from humans... when they hunt us they know how to perfectly mimic their pray..." Ashley said, looking away from the stranger's book.

 _Hmm, that's interesting information. I should definitely remember that._ I thought to myself as Ashley went back to reading.

(Ashley) "Oh... Oh no no no no no." (Sam) "What is it? What does it say?" Ashley and Sam said as Sam walked over to her.

"It says that... well... the bites... If it bites you... it's not infectious... it doesn't do anything." Ash answered.

(Sam) "Let me see that." (Emily) "I'm sorry what did you say?" Sam and Emily said.

"Em, it says you'll be okay." Ash said.

"It says what?" Emily said.

"You're going to be fine" Sam said.

"Fine?! Mike almost shot me? Is that fine?!" Emily said.

"He didn't shoot you-" Sam said.

"Yeah, but he nearly shot Will! He almost murdered him!."

"I share that sentiment!" Ryan said.

"And this bitch let him do it!" Emily said.

"Hey! That's not fair, she was scared-" Sam said

"Will and I are the ones who are scared."

(Ashley) "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Emily... I' sorry Will... I didn't know what was going to happen... None of us knew!" (Emily) "There's- There's no excuse! There's no excuse for this!" Ashley tried to explain but Emily was having none of it as she turned around.

"Please, Emily, please just try to understand –" Ash continued.

"Understand the palm of my hand, bitch!" Emily shouted as she turned around and slapped her hard in the face, sending her to the floor.

"EMILY! Now that was uncalled for!" I shouted as I rush over to her and helped her up.

"She almost got you killed, and yet you're being sympathetic towards her?!" Emily said as Ash whimpered out an apology.

"No, she didn't. It was my own fault. I was the one to step in between you two, I was the one who provoked him. I shouldn't have provoked him at all, especially when he had a loaded gun in his hands."

"Whatever, This bitch doesn't need any sympathy from me."

"Shit. Shit-shit-shit... We've got to get to Mike, like now!" Sam said as she started to head towards the tunnel.

"What? Why?" Ryan said.

"We need to go, otherwise he might die." Sam said.

"Who cares, let him." Ryan said.

"Ryan! How could you say that?"

"Didn't you see what he just did? He almost killed Emily and Will. He deserves to die!"

"We can't just leave him behind."

"You guys can go, I'm waiting right here for rescue to get here."

"Ryan, look, I know your mad right now, I am too. But this isn't just about Mike now. It about Josh too. Josh is trapped down in those mines with a Wendigo, ready to rip him apart at any moment. We could save him but we need all the help we can get. So please come with us, not for us, not for Mike, but for Josh." I persuaded.

"...Fine. I'll come, but only for you and Josh." Ryan said as we exited our hideout and made our way towards the tunnel to the sanatorium.

"I hope you're right about this." Ryan said as we moved past the torture chamber.

"I am. We can save everyone, including Josh and Mike. I am determined to do that." I said as we followed Sam into tunnel.

* * *

 **Butterfly Effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death; But he trusted Will anyway; Josh felt betrayed and taunted Will.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe; He ended up outside. And managed to make it back to the lodge; Where he saved Will's life.**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho; Chris trusted Will and put the gun down.**

 **Ryan chose to go into the mines; He tried to be careful and succeeded; He made it out of the mines unscathed; He was able to save Will's life back at the lodge.**

 **Will defended Josh; Josh appreciated Will's concern; Mike criticized Will's choice; Mike and Will got into an argument and Mike tried to shoot him; But Ryan saved his life.**

 **Will chose to step between Mike and Emily; Mike got angry and shot Will but Ryan saved him.**

 **Will chose to take the revolver.**

 **Finally finished the chapter, I could've finished it a week ago but I kept getting side-tracked by other things. Well, it's finished now so it doesn't matter.**

 **Bye guys.**


	16. Pursuing Mike

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, so I started this on 3rd February. Let's see how long this takes me.**

 **Will's pov, Tunnel to sanatorium, 05:07**

We enter the tunnel and made our way through it. I felt like we were getting close but, before we could get any closer, the world started to fade around me as I had another totem vision.

 **I saw Mike, lying on the ground struggling, with a Wendigo on top of him. It was trying to attack and scratch him.**

I shook my head of the vision and we continued walking down the tunnel.

 **8 minutes later, 05:16**

"Come on guys! Hurry up! We gotta find Mike! Come on!" Sam said as we walked through the tunnel supposedly to the sanatorium. We had be walking, or hobbling in Chris' case, for a while now, Sam trying to encourage as along the way. Everyone either looked tired, angry, in pain or scared.

Sam had a more so determined look on her face as we walked, Emily expression looked tired but you could tell from her eyes that she was scared out of her mind after what had just happened back in the hotel, Ashley's was the complete opposite, looking scared on the outside and tired on the inside, Ryan still looked angry and I'm guessing he still didn't really want to come and Chris was staggering along in pain, he stopped for a moment and leaned against the corner of the wall.

"Hey... ahhh... I'm kinda gimping out here, guys... I think maybe you should go on without me." Chris said as Ash moved over to stand beside him.

"No. Chris. We are not leaving you. We're sticking together. Mike will just have to wait." Ash said determined to stay together.

"You gonna be alright?" I asked him as we rounded the corner.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll make it." He replied as we continued down the tunnel.

As we walked, I noticed a path leading left and I could see a totem lying on the ground. I signalled Ryan and he followed me as I pick up the danger red outlined totem and looked into the darkness.

 **I saw Josh getting up from of the ground and turning towards me, blocking my view, but something was different about him. He was grunting deeply and it looked like his teeth had grown out of his mouth. I realised, with horror, that Josh had been turned into a Wendigo.**

The vision ended and I turned to Ryan in shock.

"You saw that too, right?" I whispered to him, still kneeling down as I put the totem back down.

"Yeah, I did. What the fuck did I just see?" He replied as I stood back up.

"Josh was turning into a Wendigo. We need to get to Mike now, before something bad happens." I said to him. I could still see the anger for Mike in his eyes, but I could tell he knew I was right.

"Hey, Ryan, Will. You coming or what?" "Hurry up, you two. We need to find Mike." Emily and Sam said from the end of the tunnel.

"Yeah we're coming! Let's hurry, we need to save Mike and Josh." I said to the group, then Ryan as we run to catch up with them.

"Oh shit. Mike must have locked it behind him. CRAP! There's gotta be another way in." I heard Sam say at the very end of the tunnel as she tried to open some double doors and Ash looked around the area.

"Whether it was because he didn't want us to get involved or because of what happened remains to be seen." Ryan whispered to me.

"Wait, hey! What about this?" Ash asked, looking down at a circular grate that was in the floor.

"Oh... Huh." Sam hummed as she ran back over to us.

"I mean should... should we try it?" Ash asked.

"Well it's not like we have a whole lot of options here..." Sam answered as Ash grabbed a pipe, that was conveniently place on top of the grate, slide it into a little hole on the side and pushed it up.

"Okay... Ugh!" Sam grunted as she and Ash lifted the grate off and away from the hole. Down the hole, I could see a tunnel unlike the one we were in, it was a natural mine and a dark one at that.

"Okay this is maybe the last place I'd wanna be right now." Ash said as we all gathered round the hole.

"So who's going first?" Sam asked Jokingly.

"Ha." Ash said as Sam started to climb down the ladder.

"It's not so bad. You think this is the tunnel to the Sanatorium?" Sam said.

"Of course it is. Where else would it go." Ash replied. Soon enough, Sam was at the bottom of the ladder and Emily was climbing down.

"Chris. I know your hurt but you gotta move it, alright?" Ash said as Chris slowly made his way into the hole.

"I'm tryin', Ash" Chris said as he got on the ladder and slowly descended.

"You want to go next or should I?" I asked to Ryan.

"I'll go." He answered as he advanced toward the ladder and made his way down. After that, I made my way to the bottom and finally Ash made her way down but as she entered, she stopped.

"Hey... um... We should close this, right?" She asked.

"Huh?" Sam questioned.

"I mean what if something's following us?"

"Yes, fine. Close it. But we gotta keep moving. Can you just catch up? Please?" Everyone started to walk down the tunnel away from Ash, but I stayed put.

"Will, what are you doing? Let's go." Ryan stopped and said.

 _We can't just split up like this, not now. But Ash can look after herself, right? Should I_ _ **stay with Ash**_ _or_ _ **go with the rest of the group**_ _._

"I'm staying with Ash. You can go on ahead if you want." I said determinedly **(Butterfly Effect)**. I can't just leave her on her own, who knows what could happen. Ryan looked at me hesitantly.

"...Fine. I don't agree with it, but it's your choice. Just be careful." He replied as he started to walk away.

"I will." I said as I saw him disappear round the corner. I looked back at the ladder to see Ash climbing down it.

"What are you still doing here? Why didn't you go on ahead like the others." She questioned.

"I couldn't just leave you on your own. Anything could happen. I'm not saying you can't handle yourself but I just want to make sure everyone gets off this mountain alive." I explained as we started to walk down the tunnel.

"Well that's very sweet of you. Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

We didn't need to walk far before we saw the light coming from the touch that Chris had been holding and the one on Sam's head.

We came to a cross-roads and were about to got down the tunnel that the lights were, but suddenly, we heard a shout of "Help me" echo through the other tunnel, and It sounded like Jessica.

Ash called down the tunnel to see if there was going to come a proper answer but there was nothing. I remembered what Ash had said earlier.

 _"This says that because the Wendigos are... mutated... from humans... when they hunt us they know how to perfectly mimic their pray..." Ashley said, looking away from the stranger's book._

"Ash I don't think we should go down... ASHLEY!" I tried to say only to find that she was halfway down the tunnel towards the voice. I growled in frustration and quickly followed her.

"Ash, I don't like this." I said as we rounded a corner.

I could hear a loud banging coming down the tunnel. At the end, I could see where the noise was coming from, a trapped door in the floor was being banged really hard but it was locked.

Before that though, I looked to my left and saw something wooden, it was a totem. I went over to it, picked it up and looked into it.

 **I saw Josh with the wendigo looming over him, with it's hands clamped down on his head in a vice grip. He was being crushed.**

 _Well, I just got two totems that contradict each other. So those are two ways the ending for Josh could go. Well I won't let either of those happen._ I thought.

We moved towards the trapped door, Ash whimpering along the way. She kneeled down to the door and was about to open it.

"NO ASH, DON'T!" I shouted before she could grab the lock.

"W-What? W-Why?" She questioned.

 _I need to think carefully about my choice of words here. Should I_ _ **present facts**_ _and evidence to show that this isn't Jessica or should I_ _ **express my opinion**_ _and tell her it isn't Jessica?_

Opinions weren't going to cut it, she needed hard evidence to persuade her.

"Ash, this isn't Jessica. This is a wendigo!" I said determinedly.

"How do you know that?" She questioned.

"Remember what you said earlier, back in the hotel. Wendigoes can mimic their pray. Now we know that it was a wendigo that dragged Jessica across the mountain, what's not to say that it's mimicking Jessica to lure us to it."

"What if this is Jessica though, she could be trying to escape the wendigo."

"Look at the way the trap door is being banged. Do you think someone in the condition Mike said she was in would be able to bang on a door that hard. She would be weak and hurt... There's a tunnel right here we can exit from."

"Well... I-I... I guess you're right. You BETTER be right about this." She conceded as she stepped away from the door that had started to banging again **(Butterfly effect update)**.

"Trust me, this is hard for me to do too. But we can't take that risk." We started to move towards the exit.

"Sorry Jessica." I heard Ash whisper back to the door as we got to a ledge and we jumped down **(Butterfly effect update)**. To our right, I could see the rest of the group coming down the tunnel.

"Oh my god I am so glad to see you" Ash said.

"Glad you two are safe." Sam said.

"Barely." I said under my breath as we started walking down the tunnel again.

"What happened? You're sweating bullets." Ryan asked.

So I explained what had happened as we continued to walk down the tunnel.

"Wow, that must have been really hard to do. Let's just hope that was the wendigo and not Jessica." Ryan said.

"I don't really want to think about that possibility." I said back as we came out into a bigger area with a rock wall that looked like it was supposed to have a ladder leading up, but it was broken.

"Look... Look there!" Ash said, pointing towards the broken ladder.

"Wow great." Sam said.

"The ladder's toast, we're never going to make it up there!"

"No no no, I think I can... I think I can do it. It's like... a rock wall. I'm gonna keep going... You should head back to the lodge I've gotta get Mike." Sam said determinedly.

"I'm going with you." I said, remembering all of the times I went rock climbing.

"Alright then." Sam replied.

"Me too." Ryan said.

"No offence Ryan, but you're not as athletic as me or Sam are." I said.

"Hey, I went to those rock climbing classes too!"

"Yeah, but you didn't do so good. You hardly even got off the ground!"

"Err... yeah... but... I'm still coming! I don't want anything bad to happen to you two."

"Fine, we'll help you up. But don't come crying to me when you hurt yourself." I said, cracking a little smile as we faced the rock wall.

"I'll be fine" Ryan said, cracking a smile back.

"Good luck!" Ashley said as the others headed back the way they came and we made our way upwards.

* * *

 **Butterfly Effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death; But he trusted Will anyway; Josh felt betrayed and taunted Will.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe; He ended up outside. And managed to make it back to the lodge; Where he saved Will's life.**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho; Chris trusted Will and put the gun down.**

 **Ryan chose to go into the mines; He tried to be careful and succeeded; He made it out of the mines unscathed; He was able to save Will's life back at the lodge.**

 **Will defended Josh; Josh appreciated Will's concern; Mike criticized Will's choice; Mike and Will got into an argument and Mike tried to shoot him; But Ryan saved his life.**

 **Will chose to step between Mike and Emily; Mike got angry and shot Will but Ryan saved him.**

 **Will chose to take the revolver.**

 **Will chose to stay behind; He managed to persuade Ashley not to open the trapped door; They made it through alive.**

 **So, that's chapter 16. This didn't take as long as I thought it would have, only a week. I'm hoping to set a two week limit for these chapters now, so I can get them out quicker. We're getting close to the end now, I'm hoping that this story will be complete by the beginning of April at the latest (But I still won't be completely don't with it, wink wink).**

 **Bye guys.**


	17. Pursuing Mike part 2

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. This is the chapter I've been waiting for, for a while now. I've had plans for this chapter since I change my format I think. Now I can finally put it into action.**

 **Well, let's get into it.**

 **Ryan's pov, Mines, 05:40**

"We beat you. We fuckin' beat you." Sam exclaimed as we got to the top of the rock wall.

Will got up the wall first, managing to get up without any problems, which makes sense when you know that he's been going to rock climbing lessons every week for the past 2 years. Then Sam got up next, slipping up a couple of times but managing to get up safely. Finally I got up after multiple slip-ups and nearly cracking my head open on a rock, but I managed to get up with minor bruises and cuts, luckily.

"That was a piece of cake. Where's the challenge?!" Will said confidently, and a little smugly.

"huff... huff... Speak for yourself... huff." I panted, Lying on my back on the floor to rest. "That was probably... huff... the hardest thing... huff... I've had to do... huff... in my life. I could have almost died."

"Oh, you just exaggerating, you're fine." Will said, looking me over.

"I almost cracked my head open when I slipped!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I said that you weren't as athletic as me or Sam are. Maybe you should have stayed with the rest of the group."

"No, I needed to come. I wasn't going to let that fucking rock wall beat me!"

"Well, I like your determination. Maybe, when this is all over, you could come to one of my rock climbing lessons."

"Yeah, I might just do that." I said, giving him a small smile as he offered out his hand to lift me up which I accepted.

"Guys, this is sweet and all, but we don't have time for this. We have to find Mike." Sam said from the middle of the mine.

"Yeah, we know. We're coming." I said, getting a little annoyed with her trying to hurry us along, as we caught up with her.

"Hey, let's go this way." I said, pointing towards some stairs and running towards them.

"Ryan! Watch out!" Will shouted as I got to the top.

"What? Whoa!" I said, turning around to find that some rocks were falling from the tunnel's roof a few feet behind me, falling onto the stairs, smashing them, leaving me no way to get back or for Sam and Will to get to me.

"Fuck. You ok?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I almost got crushed, but I'm fine. But you can't get to me though."

"We'll find another way round, come on Will." Sam said as she started to walk off.

"Coming! See you in a bit." Will said as he followed behind her.

"Bye. Ok, Let's go." I said as I walked down the walkway.

As I walked, the cave started to shake and dust descended from the ceiling, like an explosion went off.

"What was that?" I said as I shrugged it off and walked on.

I continued to walk until I noticed that I could go two different ways, straight, which would lead me up some stairs, and left, which would take me down more of the walkway. I didn't know which way to go until I noticed something up the stairs, so I made my way up them.

I got up the stairs and made my way over to what I saw to find a weird symbol on the wall. It looked like a skull with sharp teeth and antlers. Next to it was a cow skull.

"What the hell is this." I said to myself as I examined the symbol and walked away.

I continued to look around the area and managed to find a totem.

"Well, it's lucky I got stuck up here." I said as I picked it up and looked into it.

 **The vision faded in and my view zoomed in on Sam's face as she was picked up by a wendigo by the head. She had an expression of pain on her face. I could only guess that the wendigo was doing something to her lower half.**

As that vision faded away, I couldn't even breath before another vision assaulted my mind.

 **I saw a wendigo pick me up by my head, screeching in my face, and held me up above what looked like water. It then proceeded to slice my neck open with it's claws, blood pouring out as I struggled in vain. Eventually, I slowly stopped struggling and hung limp in the wendigo's hands and it dropped me in the water where I floated to the surface on my back, blood slowly spreading across the water.**

As the vision faded away, I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of it.

"A-Another one! When will this end!" I shouted as I hesitantly made my way back the way I came.

I got back down the stairs and turned right to go down the other way when, out of nowhere with no warning, rocks started to fall on the path in front of me. Smashing that to pieces just as it did to the stairs before. I had to grab the hand rail for stability. Shortly after, I run towards the gap that had now appeared and jumped over it and made it safely.

"Phew, that was close." I said as I continued down the walkway.

Suddenly, from behind me, I heard an animalistic screech which sounded like the wendigo. I whizzed round to look behind me to see if it was behind me to find nothing out of the ordinary, for this game at least. I noticed a pipe to my left but I didn't look at it farther.

"I hope Sam and Will are alright." I said worriedly as I came to the end of the pathway.

At the end, I found a small drop into another room with a chain door at one end and a metal door on the other. Seeing no other way to go, I dropped down with a thud and started to look around the new area.

"Ryan?" Someone said as I looked around. I whirled round to look at the chain door to find Sam and Will on the other side.

"Sam? Will? Where did you come from?" I asked as I got closer.

"There was another passage that lead down and we ended up here." Will explained as Sam tried open the door.

"Damn, It won't open." Sam said but she looked to her left to find a spade up against the wall. She picked it up, wedged it between the door and pulled until the door swung open and they walk through before it closed.

"Let's go." Sam said as we headed towards the metal door, spade still in her hand.

Suddenly, the metal door swung opened to reveal Mike with a shotgun in his hands.

"GODDAMNIT! STAY OUT THERE!" He shouted as he tried to quickly close the door, only for a flaming wendigo to block it, open it back up, shoving Mike to the ground in the process, and landing on top of him, ready to rip him apart.

"Mike?!" I said, surprised that we found him not at the sanatorium and so easily too. But this wasn't the time for questioning anything, this was the time for action; and Sam was on it.

"Holy shit! Hey! FATTY! OVER HERE!" Sam shouted as she swiftly shuffled towards the wendigo, before Will and I could do anything, and swung the shovel at the wendigo, hitting it in the head. It knocked it back a bit but it wasn't done.

It recomposed itself and tried to lunge for her, but she was one step ahead of it. She swung the shovel and hit it in the head again but this time she knocked it's head off and it collapsed, died. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, the wendigo is weakened by fire. Good to know." I said as Mike got up off the ground, went back over to the metal door and used the shotgun to keep the door closed; which I didn't think was a good idea but I guess he probably ran out of ammo.

"Whoa. You alright?" Mike asked as a spirit of some sort come flying out of the dead wendigo and flew up into the air.

"Uhh, define 'alright'." Sam said.

"Alive, for a start."

"Yeah. Yeah, alive's good!"

"The hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"We were gonna warn you about the wendigos."

"I think I got it"

"Yeah..."

"And also to help find Josh. If there is a chance we can safe him, I don't want to leave the mountain without him." Will added. He must not have noticed that Will and I were here because he looked at us with a surprised look on his face, but quickly shook it off.

"Anyway, let's find a way down to where this fucker lives." Mike said as we strode off down another passageway that I hadn't noticed when I entered this area.

"Hey, Will?" I whispered to Will as we walked.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"Did you see those totems earlier?" I asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I found the second one."

"Really? I found the first one. Well, I guess it pays off to go both ways. I just hope we can avoid the bad totems."

"Yeah." Will finished.

"Err... Will...?" Mike asked.

"Yes Mike?" He asked, a bit more normally then I would've thought he would've been.

"About what happened back at the hotel... I've had a lot of time to think it over and..."

"Mike, you don't have to say anything. I'm not angry at you."

"Will, you don't have to lie to spare my feelings."

"No, I'm being serious. I'm not angry." He said, I could tell he was, I could see it in his eyes.

"You were in the heat of the moment. You had your conflicting emotion towards me and you had to deal with Emily too. Everything was piling against you and your emotions got the better of you."

"But that doesn't excuse what I did. I never should have shot that gun in the first place, at you or Em. I would've killed her if it wasn't for you getting in the way, and I would've killed you if Ryan here hadn't of stopped me. You could be died right now!"

"But I'm not! You may have been a bit rash but that wasn't your fault. You weren't acting like yourself, you were acting on what you thought was the right thing to do, or what you needed to do. And, if anything, I provoked you into doing that. If anyone's to blame, it's me. And, now that I think about it, doesn't that sound like someone else in the group."

Mike opened his mouth to respond but paused, not finding his words. Will was talking about Josh, based on what he told me, but based what happened last time Josh was brought up in conversation, it nearly ended with Will being killed. But what Mike said next surprised me.

"You're right, as always. I shouldn't have tied he up and it was my fault that the wendigo has him now. I defiantly shouldn't have pointed that gun at anyone. I just hope that Ryan can forgive me." Mike said, directing the conversation towards me.

I hesitated, remembering that I had got really angry in that moment, before answering. "I'm sorry Mike, but I can't. You tried to kill my brother." I answered.

"Ryan..." Will said.

"No Will, it's fine. I understand. I wouldn't forgive me ever." Mike said solemnly.

"Mike, don't put yourself down. You're better then you think." Sam said.

"Come on, let's go Save Josh." Will said as we continued down farther into the mines.

 **Butterfly Effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death; But he trusted Will anyway; Josh felt betrayed and taunted Will.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe; He ended up outside. And managed to make it back to the lodge; Where he saved Will's life.**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho; Chris trusted Will and put the gun down.**

 **Ryan chose to go into the mines; He tried to be careful and succeeded; He made it out of the mines unscathed; He was able to save Will's life back at the lodge.**

 **Will defended Josh; Josh appreciated Will's concern; Mike criticized Will's choice; Mike and Will got into an argument and Mike tried to shoot him; But Ryan saved his life.**

 **Will chose to step between Mike and Emily; Mike got angry and shot Will but Ryan saved him.**

 **Will chose to take the revolver.**

 **Will chose to stay behind; He managed to persuade Ashley not to open the trapped door; They made it through alive.**

 **And that's chapter 17, I guess. Well, this isn't the whole chapter. I was also going to add in the next part of the game too but found that it was too long, even longer then when they were searching the lodge for Sam. Yeah, that long.**

 **At least this time you won't have to watch ages for the next chapter to come out, I'll be uploading it tomorrow so you can see what happened (By the way, this isn't the actual part I've been waiting for, it's next part).**

 **Also, Thanks to triton for their review and their nice words. It means so much to me when I get any nice comments on my story.**

 **Bye guys (Until tomorrow).**


	18. Saving Josh

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. This is the second part of the last chapter that I uploaded. Like I said, if I had kept this with the other part then it would've been way to long. Well, it's up now and I've been looking forward to uploading this part so let's see what happens.**

 **Ryan's pov, Mines, 5:58**

As the mines seemed to go farther and farther down, I started to think about the wendigo and how we could beat it if we ended up getting cornered by it. Then I remembered what happened earlier after Will had decided to stay behind with Ashley.

 _ **Flashback, Mines, 05:33**_

 _ **I rounded the corner away from the ladder that went up to the tunnel to the sanatorium, quickly catching up with Sam, Emily and Chris.**_

" _ **How are you, Chris?" I asked as we walked.**_

" _ **I'm hanging in there. Just hobbling along." Chris answered.**_

" _ **Good. So, what did the flamethrower guy tell you about the wendigo before he... you know?" I asked.**_

" _ **Well, the important things he told me were that they can only see movement so it's best to stay still, that it's best not to kill it unless absolutely necessary and, if you have to, it is weakened and can be killed by fire and can be pushed back by shots from a shotgun." He explained quite slowly.**_

" _ **Okay, good to know. Thanks." I said.**_

" _ **Any time." Chris said as I saw Will and Ash jump down from a ledge up ahead; they had somehow got ahead of us.**_

After I remembered that, I had to tell Will that so he knew what he knew what he should do if he encountered it alone.

"Well, I'm glad to know that." Will said after I told him.

"Let's hope that we won't need that information." I said as we continued.

"It's hard to believe that... 'thing' used to be a person." Sam said.

"Yeah. Maybe a miner." Mike said.

"Maybe someone who worked in the sanatorium...?"

"There was some much weird shit happening up there that wouldn't even begin to surprise me."

"What kind of weird shit?"

"Someone was... capturing the wendigos... Had'em all tied up in these restraints and... I saw some real fucked up shit."

"Wow." "Whoa." Sam and Will said.

"I must have let them all out when I blew the place up..." Mike said.

"So that was what was shaking the whole mine." I said.

"Smooth move." Sam said as she walked off.

I noticed that we had ended up in a cavern that had a pool of water in it. I could still picture in my head the totem I saw a little while ago of one of my deaths and I wanted to avoid it as best I could.

"Hey, Ryan. There's another totem over there." Will said, pointing toward a ledge that led down into the pool, seeing a totem to the right of it. I went over to it, picked it and looked into it.

 **I could feel a rush of warmth along my skin as I look at the scene in front of me. I could see the lodge but it was on fire. I looked at it in shock, why would the lodge be on fire?**

 _Well, that goes with the Emily totem we found at the beginning of the night._ I thought to myself.

 _Everything felt really hot as the scene came into view, just then, Emily rolled into view looking all burnt and a high pitch scream reached my ears, fire spreading around the vision as I snapped back to reality._

As the mine came back into view, I looked around to see Will standing over me, looking like he was thinking over the totem too, and I saw Sam and Mie over to the left, with Sam climbing out of a small hole which, I saw as Will and I moved over to them, had bones in it.

"Oh god... guys... this is Beth's! This is her watch!" Sam said, the watch in her hand with the words ' **Beth W** ' on the back.

(Mike) "What? Let me see..." (Will) "Wait, that's Beth's?!" Mike and will said.

"Look – there was a cross here." Sam said.

"So this is where she was buried." Mike said."

"But... who dug her up?" Sam asked as Mike looked around the cavern.

"Let's keep moving." Mike said as we moved back over to the water.

"Fine. I'm going in" Sam said as she and Mike sat down on the ledge by the water. Mike was the first to drop in.

"Come on, you tree. It's okay."

"You sure...?"

"I'm not dead yet."

"Famous last words."

"Let's just be careful. Who know what could be around the corner." I said as Sam dropped in.

(Sam) "Brrrrrr. It's freezing. I can't feel my fingers." (Mike) "Holy shit." Sam and Mike said as Will dropped in as well.

"Whoa, Jesus Christ. It is cold." He said as I got in."

"Ah, God." I said. As we waded through the freezing water, I saw a water wheel that wasn't spinning. Then, I remember something.

 _When the vision came into view, I could see what looked like a pool of water in a cave with a water wheel. I looked over to the left and saw a person get out of the water onto a ledge by the water wheel but it was too dark to see who it was, but to me it seem really important to pay attention to this totem but I don't know why. I contemplated this thought as the vision ended and I lay unconscious._

Now I knew who that person was, it was one of us, and now I could find out why this felt so important.

"Hey guys, I think there's something over there." I said, pointing towards the ledge that I could see on the left side of the water wheel, seeing that the others were going to the right.

"Okay, let's go." Will said, as we sliced through the water towards the ledge. He seemed to realise what I was referring to.

We managed to get to the ledge and pull ourselves with only minor frostbite. But we made it, and I noticed that it was a dead-end area. But I noticed that there was a booklet of some sort on the floor. Sam went over to read it.

"Oh shit. This looks like Hannah's writing." Mike said as we read the page.

' **Day 1. My little sister is dead. The fall killed her. I watched the colour drain from her face. My leg is broken. I'm all alone, stuck here with Beth. Someone will come.** ' She turned the page.

' **Day 5. I've never been so hungry. I feel like my stomach is twisting around inside. I took Beth's sweater. Much warmer now. She's still looking out for me.** ' She turned the page.

' **Day 30.** ' Before I could read farther, Sam read out loud. "I'm sorry, Beth... I have no choice." ' **I'm dying.** ' "It's the only way I can survive anymore. If someone finds this, I'm sorry. I had to... I had no choice." ' **Forgive me, Beth. I'm sorry.** ' Sam said and I read the parts she missed.

"What does that mean... Jesus..." Mike said as she turned the page.

' **Day 33. My hands feel unclean. My nails fell out. Pushed out. I am aching but no more cold. No pain. I am getting stronger.** ' She turned the page.

The only thing on the last page was incoherent scribbles. The only thing that I could read was the word 'hunger' or 'hungry' **(Butterfly effect)**.

"Oh god. It makes sense. I think... Hannah dug up Beth... It was Hannah!" Sam said.

(Mike) "No that's - that's ridiculous -" (Sam) "Michael... Michael, it has to be. It's the only thing that makes sense- Beth died in the fall-" Mike and Sam said.

"Wait, you're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?" I asked.

"So what... what does that mean..." Mike said.

"So Hannah must have buried her." Sam continued.

"Goddammit. God-dammit"

"Hannah was down here... for..."

"I don't believe any of this-"

"She would have been starving... She would have been desperate-"

"So she dug Beth back up and..." Will said.

"And now she's the wendigo that's been after use this whole time." I finished.

"Fuck!" Mike shouted.

"We need to find Josh. Right now." Sam said as we rushed back to edge of the water.

We got back into the water quickly and trudged through it again to the ledge the others were heading towards before I told them to go they other way. We got up on it swiftly to find a metal door that read 'danger' on top. Sam went over and pulled the handle.

"Whoa." "Ahhh." Mike and I shouted, but we all screamed, as the door opened. It gushed out water that swept us of our feet, but that wasn't the only thing that came out. A severed head came flying out with it and it had the slight resemblance to the flamethrower guy.

"Jesus... she... jee..." Mike said as we got up and headed into the next room. Before that though, I could've sworn I heard a sound from behind me while the others went in. I looked back towards the water to see it was rippling a little, something had to have been there. I quickly run into the next room.

"You see that...?" I heard Sam ask as I entered. They were looking up and a body that was hanging from the ceiling by a meat hook. It was the strangers, as suggested by it having no head and wearing his clothes. There were also other empty hooks and a couple of cages too.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"...Bodies..." Sam said.

"Yeah. Yeah, a lot of them." Mike said, even though there was only one body. _Come on, game developers. The choices are suppose to chance the outcome. Don't get lazy now._ I thought.

Then they started to scream and shouted in revulsion, Sam even shouting "Nooooo!" I guess you would see everyone's dead bodies in this room if they died.

"Wait wait wait! Hold on. I think I saw something." Mike said, looking through the wooden plank wall to our right. I looked through it and saw Josh, who was standing in the middle of the cavern talking to himself.

(Josh) "No... no no... no no no... I don't... I don't take orders from you..." (Sam) "Josh!" (Will) "Oh thank god!" We enter the next room through a wooden door. (Josh) "I don't take orders from you, you can't tell me what to do..." (Mike) "Hey... Hey Josh!" We moved closer.

(Josh) You can tell me what to do anymore!" (Mike) "Josh? Buddy?" (Josh) "You can't tell me what to do! Okay... okay... I trust you... I trust you... I trust you..." Josh said, with Mike trying to get his attention.

He walked around the area aimlessly, not seeming to have much of a goal, until he started talking again.

"No! No no no. You're not real! No no..." Josh said.

"What's he talking about?" Will asked.

"I don't know." I answered as Josh started to walk aimlessly again.

"No! Get away!" Josh said, looking towards us.

"Josh?" Mike said again.

"Get away from me... Get away!" He shouted towards us, but I wouldn't think it was at us.

"Josh! It's us." Sam said

"I didn't! I didn't want you to die- I swear!"

"He has officially lost it." Will said as he moved around again.

"Well, he is off his meds." Mike said.

"Yep, he's defiantly hallucinating." I said as Josh started to shout again.

"I think he feels guilty for the death of his sisters." Sam said as Josh punched the air for some reason that we won't understand.

"But now we know to she didn't die from the fall." Will said as Josh whimpered.

(Ryan) "But now she has a fate worse than death. She was alive down here for a month without being found. She could've so easily been found and she wasn't. That would just make him feel even worse." (Josh) "No no n- n- n- no... I don't... I don't take orders from you" I said while Josh hallucinated.

(Will) "I guess that makes sense. But I still think he should know" (Josh) "No... NO! NO! Why are you doing this?! Leave me alone! Why are you doing this?!" Will said as Josh continued to shout.

(Will) "Shouldn't we snap him out of it." "You're dead... You're dead!" Now Josh had started to gasp and scream loudly. At this rate, if he didn't quieten down soon, a wendigo might hear and come by for a bite to eat. We moved closer to him.

"Josh!" Mike shouted, slapping him in the face.

"M... Mike?" Josh said, seeming to be back in reality.

"Josh... Hey man –" Mike said, trying to calm him down.

"Don't h-hit me, p-please-"

"You were deep in it, man. Full mental jacket."

"We didn't think we'd get you back." Sam said.

"Josh... Hannah was down here for... weeks... a month?! She dug Beth up!" Sam explained **(Butterfly effect update)**.

"Sam! What did I just say!" I shouted.

"Ryan, he needed to now..." She said.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here." Mike interrupted.

"Okay... Josh, do you have the key for the cable car?" Sam asked Josh.

"Uh... Y-Yeah... Here." Josh said, going into his psycho costume pocket and pulling out the cable car key which he handed to Sam.

"Oh good... See that over there? That means there's a direct way out. C'mon." Sam said as she led us to a wall that had a hole on the ceiling that could be climbed up.

"There's no way Josh is gonna make it up there." Mike said.

"Especially in the state he's in." Will said.

"Okay, if you help me up I can go back to tell the others we're okay." Sam said.

"Yeah... Yeah, good." Mike said.

"Well, if I could hardly get up the rock wall back there then there's not way I'm going to make it up this without falling." I said, thinking back to earlier. This wall had got to be at least 100 times bigger.

"Yeah, that's reasonable. Will, you coming?" Sam asked Will.

"Err... I think I'd rather stay with those three, especially with Josh." He answered.

"Alright then. You three bring Josh back the way we came and we'll all meet at the lodge." Sam said as she prepared for the steep ascent.

"Be careful." "Be safe." Mike and I said at the same time.

"You too." She said as she used Mike's hands as a push up to the rock wall and started climbing.

"Alright, let's go you fucked up son of a bitch." Mike said to Josh as we started to walk back toward the door we come from.

"You didn't... You didn't have to hit me so much, man." Josh said to Mike as we walked.

"Ah, yeah... I'm sorry about before, man. I thought you killed Jess... I was wrong. I was too harsh on you." Mike apologized.

"About time." I heard Will whisper under his breath.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"Nothing..." Will replied.

As we walked, I noticed that there was a dead end pathway off to the left and I could see a totem on the ground there. So I got Will's attention and went over to it, picked it up and looked into it.

 **I saw the back of Sam's head and the shape of the wendigo, now found out to be Hannah, stalking forwards in front of her with her not moving at all, which made sense. But that wasn't the thing that shocked me. I looked behind her to see couches, with also another person behind said couches. They were on the lodge.**

As the vision faded, I couldn't help but to look at Will in shock again.

"Wow... This game is full of surprises." Will commented, making it known that he had seen it too. I also saw, in the background, Mike and Josh pass through the door we came through.

"We have no time to waste. We need to get back to the lodge as soon as possible, before something bad can happen." I saw as we hastily made our way through the door back into the death room.

"Oh! Oh!" Josh hollered as we entered. He was looking up at the empty meat hooks and the dead body of the stranger.

"Josh! Josh. It's alright, everything's fine." Will said to Josh as he rushed over to him, trying to comfort him.

"I didn'-... I didn't want you to die!" He shouted as we walked through the room.

"It's alright. We're here." Will said.

"I know... I know I know I know..." Josh said, I think more so to himself then to Will, as we made our way through the metal door back into the pool cavern. Mike was already getting into the pool, the previous death totem still on my mind.

 _If anything's going to happen in here, it has to be now._ I thought as Will made his way into the pool, encouraging Josh, who was a bit hesitate, to get in to by saying 'everything's fine' when I knew it probably wouldn't be in a minute. But it worked because Josh got in and I followed.

"We're gonna be alright. We're going to make it!" Will said, I guess to Josh to reassure him, as we wadded toward to middle of the pool.

"Oh fu-" Mike shouted as he looked around strangely and then was suddenly pulled under the water. We all stared in shock until Will yelled and was pulled under too.

 _Oh Will, you had to jinx it, didn't you? Fuck, here we go._ I thought as I looked over to Josh who was to my diagonal right a little ways away from me, and he looked scared out of his mind.

"Okay Josh, keep very still and qu- AHHHH!" I whispered to Josh but then shouted as Josh moved slightly and Hannah the wendigo popped out of the water out of nowhere.

"No you're not real! No, you're not..." Josh shouted, believing it to be just another hallucination, but I knew better.

"Hannah!" He shouted as she grabbed him by the front of his boiler suit, noticing the tattoo on her right shoulder. To that, she raised him high in the air with him trying to struggle to get out of her grip **(Butterfly effect update)**.

 _What do I do? If I try and stop her, I might be killed... Wait a minute..._ I thought as I remember something from earlier that night.

 _I went over to the door on the other side of the radio and opened it, it slammed open from the strong, freezing wind. I walked out onto the balcony and went right round the side to see a box that read_ ** _'EMERGENCY FLARE'._** _I took the flare gun out and rotated it. I decided to put the gun_ _in my pocket._

 _I still have the flare gun in my jacket! It's pretty much a ball of fire._ I thought as I immediately reached into my jacket, grabbed the flare gun and pointing it and Hannah the wendigo as she screeched in Josh's face. I didn't have time to aim so I just took the shot, hopping it would hit it's mark.

And I hit her. The shot sent her flying across the water into a small rock wall just next to the water wheel **(Butterfly effect update)**. I also noticed that some parts of her 'armour' was being burnt off by the flare's flame. Luckily, she had dropped Josh in the exact place she had picked him up and, luckily, hadn't flown off with her.

"Josh, RUN!" I shouted to Josh, who recovered quite quickly considering he was in water. As soon as I saw him wadding towards me as fast as he could I turned tail and wadded too, but not before seeing that Hannah the wendigo had also regain her composure quickly, considering her injuries, and was wadding towards us a lot faster than I could see Josh doing.

As I wadded, I looked up to the bank opposite to see Will had managed to escape and gotten himself up on the bank; and he was currently holding a revolver. I remembered him picking it up after Mike had used it back at the hotel and I also remembered what had happened with the wendigo that had attacked Mike. Hannah the wendigo was catching up to Josh fast and if I didn't do something fast, she would snag Josh back up and most likely kill both of us. So I did the first I could think of.

"WILL! SHOOT HER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. It defiantly got his attention, and also Mike's apparently as he had apparently escaped to had was currently hiding behind a rock wall off to the side, now popping his head out to see what was going on.

"What!?" He shouted back, confused.

"She's weakened! SHOOT HER!" I shouted back, hoping he got it and shot her. I looked back behind me to see that Hannah was nearly in arms reach off Josh now, and we were so close to the bank. Will had to shoot her soon or we're fucked. But suddenly I heard a gunshot...

 **Will's pov, Mines, 6:19**

Mike was suddenly pulled under the water. I couldn't help but stare in shock, I didn't expect that at all, and before I knew it, I was under too.

I couldn't see a thing and I was flailing around for my life. I felt like I kicked something and it didn't feel like a rock; It could have only be Hannah the wendigo. I scrambled for my life and had somehow managed to reach the surface by the bank we were heading towards; I don't now how but I managed to escape the wendigo's grasp. I quickly pulled myself up onto it.

I had stood up and was dusting myself off, wondering whether the others had made it, when I saw a bright, red light lit up the cavern walls. I turned around to see that the light had came from Ryan, or more specifically the flare gun he was holding. He had shot the wendigo with it and it had sent her flying. I could also see Josh flailing about in the water, not on his feet as if he had been dropped, and, a little ways off, Mike who was hiding scared behind a rock wall.

"Josh, RUN!" I heard Ryan shout to Josh as he made his way towards me, Josh not too far behind him. I looked over at Mike.

"Mike, what are you doing? Get out of there." I whisper shouted at him. He didn't even take any notice of me or what I was saying and just hide like a coward. I ignored him at the moment and looked back at Ryan and Josh. The wendigo was gaining on them fast.

 _What do I do? If I don't do something now, they're done for... Hold on._ I thought as I remembered something from earlier.

 _I noticed the gun on the table by Ashley. I walked over to it, picked it up and examined it. I checked the ammo to find that it only had two bullets left. I decide to take it with me as I put it in my jacket pocket. I looked at Ryan, gave him a quick nod and he nodded back, signifying that he knew what I was doing._

I quickly grabbed the gun from out of my pocket. _But what am I suppose to do with this? It can only be harmed by fire and pushed back by a shotgun, this is a revolver._ I thought as the wendigo drew ever nearer.

"WILL! SHOOT HER!" Ryan shouted to me, catching me off guard. I saw Mike finally move and pop his head out from his hiding spot to see what was going on, but the wendigo was preoccupied with Ryan and Josh at the moment.

"What?!" I shouted back, kinda confused as to how that would work. It wouldn't affect her.

"She's weakened! SHOOT HER!" He replied quickly. I looked back at her and he was right. There was now patches of her skin that had been burned of from the flare, but I also notice that she was now nearly within arms reach of Josh, and that they were close to the bank too, so I swiftly took aim and fired...

...I am so glad I did that shooting practice at the beginning of the night, because I managed to shot the wendigo in one of it's weak points; and she actually felt it. She recoiled back and screeched in pain, giving Ryan and Josh enough distance to get away.

Ryan managed to get to the bank first and had pulled himself up onto it, with a little help from me, one down, two to go. I also notice that Mike was slowly making his way to the bank too from his hiding spot, making sure not to be seen.

"Come on Josh. Just a little farther!" I said to him, reaching out my hand to grab his now out-stretched arm. I could almost touch is fingers...

...But I couldn't grasp him. He was suddenly jerked back yelling. "JOSH!" Ryan shouted as the wendigo grabbed him and pulled him away. He had been so close.

"Will!" Ryan shouted, looking towards me but more so the revolver in my hand.

"Don't worry, I've got one more bullet; I've got this!" I shouted back as I took aim at the wendigo, who had lifted Josh in the air, again and fired...

...And my luck hadn't run out yet. The bullet hit its mark, making her recoil again and she lose her grip in Josh, who dropped into the water with a splash **(Butterfly effect update)**. At that, Mike, finally deciding it was time for him to get involved, rushed over to Josh and yanked him away from the wendigo and made it back to the bank before she could recover.

"Josh, get up there! Go!" He shouted as he quickly lifted Josh up so he could climb up, then did the same himself. Ryan and I helped the up as the wendigo started towards us again, but we were too quick for her as we got them up.

"GO GO GO!" I shouted as we all quickly ran out of the cavern to safety **(Butterfly effect update x3)** , I looked behind me quickly to see that she actually wasn't following us, she was still in the pool going in the opposite direction to us, guess she had just given up.

We managed to keep running until we got back up to the room with the metal door that was blocked by Mike shotgun.

"Huff... Huff... Pew... We made it..." Mike said as we stopped to take a breather.

"Huff... We made it out alive..." Ryan said.

"Yeah! Teamwork!" I shouted, putting my hand up to Ryan so he could high five me, which he did.

"W-Wait, wait... So, you're s-saying y-you guys s-saw that?" Josh questioned.

"Yes, Josh. That wasn't a part of your hallucinations." Mike said.

"S-So, t-that was...?" Josh said.

"Real? Yep..." Ryan interrupted.

"So we a-almost could've been..." Josh asked

"Killed? Yep..." I interrupted.

"Wait. That really was..." Josh questioned

"Hannah? Yeah..." Mike interrupted, a little hesitant to finish.

"...Oh my god... So what Sam said... was true?" Josh asked as he collapsed onto his knees.

"Josh, I'm so sorry." I said going over and kneeling down to comfort him.

"Oh Hannah... I-If we had j-just looked harder... M-Maybe we w-would have found you b-before... B-Before t-this h-happened." Josh whimpered, starting to cry. There was only the sound of Josh's crying for a little while before Mike spoke up.

"We need to get back to the lodge." He said.

"How? There's no other way out." Ryan said as I continued to comfort Josh.

"Except there." Mike said, pointing towards the metal door he had blocked earlier.

"But what about the wendigos from the sanatorium?" I asked.

"We're just going to have to risk it." Mike said as he walked over to the door, grasped the shotgun in his hand and pulled it out, opening the door and looked out to see if the coast was clear. "Okay, it's clear. Let's go."

"Okay. Josh.=, I know you're not in the best of states right now but we need to get back to the lodge to find the others, alright? I need you to be strong of me, can you do that?" I said to Josh softly, he looked at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I-I can try." He said, nodding his head.

"Good. Let's get going." I said, looking up at Ryan as I got up and offered my hand to Josh, which he accepted, and pulled him up. Then we made our way out into the night, not knowing what to expect.

 **Butterfly effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death; But he trusted Will anyway; Josh felt betrayed and taunted Will.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun; He tried to use it on the wendigo and succeeded; He managed to save Josh.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe; He ended up outside. And managed to make it back to the lodge; Where he saved Will's life.**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho; Chris trusted Will and put the gun down.**

 **Ryan chose to go into the mines; He tried to be careful and succeeded; He made it out of the mines unscathed; He was able to save Will's life back at the lodge.**

 **Will defended Josh; Josh appreciated Will's concern; Mike criticized Will's choice; Mike and Will got into an argument and Mike tried to shoot him; But Ryan saved his life.**

 **Will chose to step between Mike and Emily; Mike got angry and shot Will but Ryan saved him.**

 **Will chose to take the revolver; He tried to use it against the wendigo and succeeded; He managed to save Josh.**

 **Will chose to stay behind; He managed to persuade Ashley not to open the trapped door; They made it through alive.**

 **Ryan and Will found Hannah's journal in the mine; Josh heard the truth about the monster; Josh recognised Hannah... and Hannah recognised Josh; But he was saved by Ryan and Will.**

 **And that's chapter 18. I told you I'd get it out by tomorrow and I did. Now you see why I was so excited for this chapter, I had planned this choice since chapter 5 if I remember rightly. I'm glad it's out now.**

 **Now there should only be two chapters left, a normal chapter and a epilogue. Hopefully the second to last chapter should be up within a week, but don't quote me on that.**

 **Bye guys.**


	19. Don't mess with the Miles brothers

**Hey guys,**

 **Welcome back to another chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. So, this should be the second to last chapter. How will this all end? Lets find out, shall we?**

 **Ryan's pov, Washington lodge grounds, 06:28**

We were walking along a path that seemed to go in the direction to the lodge, but I stopped when another totem hit me.

 **I felt the familiar hotness that I felt in previous visions as fire exploded all over the scene and a charred body hit the ground, and it had the features of Mike.**

The vision ended and we continued walking down the path.

 **06:40**

We continued to walk and I could see the lodge's roof in the distance but I was stopped again by yet another vision.

 **I saw a wendigo come through a door, scuttle along the ground quite fast and peer round the corner, but I could see chair that looked like the ones in the cinema on the bottom floor of the lodge. There was no doubt in my mind that the wendigos were going to get into the lodge.**

The vision ended and I moved a little quicker to catch up with the other, we needed to get back as soon as possible. I'm just glad it's just up ahead.

"Come on Josh. Just hang in there. We're almost there buddy." Will said softly as we walked in the snow.

Suddenly, there was a loud screech that sounded a little too close for my liking.

"I have a bad feeling. Let's move." I said as I sped walked away towards the lodge with the others not too far behind me.

I heard another screech in the distance but I could see the back door to the lodge just up ahead but I could also hear the sound of crunching snow coming from another direction.

"Wait...! Something coming. Hide!" I said as we ducked behind some trees.

I peeked out from behind the tree to thankfully see Sam run up the stairs, to the door and started banging on it.

"It's just Sam." I said to the others, who were hiding behind their own respective trees behind me, as we moved other towards her.

"HEY! HEY! COME ON OPEN UP! GUYS COME ON ARE YOU IN THERE? LET ME IN!" Sam shouted as we got closer.

"Sam-" "Ah! Shit, Mike." Mike said and Sam gasped as we got up the stairs.

"Oh gosh you guys look terrible-" Sam said.

"Yeah, you could say that..." I said.

"Gonna look worse if we stay out here... Come on." Mike said as Sam picked up a rock and smashed the glass.

"Okay... Guys, what happened?" Sam asked as we entered and closed the door.

"She rushed us. Tried to grab Josh, but we saved him thankfully." Will said, rubbing Josh's back.

"Thanks to Ryan and Will's quick thinking." Mike said.

"Oh my gosh, Josh, you ok?" Sam asked.

"Y-Yeah... yeah, I'm fine. I-I just can't believe that was real..." Josh said, still seeming to be shocked by what happened. Sam moved over to the light switch on the wall and flipped it on.

"Not good." Mike said, flipping it back off.

"Wait... the lights have been working the whole time?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Josh said hesitantly.

"And why didn't we-... Never mind, it's water under the bridge." I said.

"What do you think we should do?" Sam asked.

"We should check the basement... Might be someone left down there..." Mike said as we started heading down there.

"I feel like we should get down there quick." I said, that totem I just saw still playing on my mind.

We went down the stairs and made our way into the cinema. "How do you rate our chances of survival?" Sam asked.

"I'm trying not to think about it." Mike answered.

"Let's just get down to the hotel." Will said as we made our way to the basement door, all of us in a line of sorts, Sam in front, then me, then Mike, Then Will and Josh, who seemed to have been glued at the hip since we found him.

The door to the basement was already open and, suddenly, I saw Chris, Ashley and Emily running for their lives down the corridor.

(Ashley) "GO! RUN!" (Chris) "GO GO GO!" (Emily) "GO GO WE GOTTA GO!" (Mike) "RUN!" (Will) "COME ON JOSH WE GOTTA MOVE!" Half the group said pretty much all at once, with Emily pushing Ashley on the way through the door, slowing her down, and Will pulled Josh back the way they came from. The only people who were left in the room was me and Sam.

"SAM! LOCK THE DOOR!" I shouted at her, the totem still on my mind, and running after the rest of the group, hear Sam shout and a door close behind me.

I quickly ran up the stairs, seeing Mike go up to the right and Ashley, Josh and Will go up the left, and followed Ash, Josh and Will up. I got up and made my way passed Ashley, passed Will and Josh, who were directly in front of her, but stopped right in front of them when I noticed why everyone was standing stock still.

Hannah the wendigo had managed to get out of the mines and was now hanging from the big ceiling decoration in the middle of the room, searching the area for her prey. Her skin had also somehow healed after our last encounter. Sam had come rushing up the stairs and had rushed towards the middle of the room before noticing Hannah on the roof and stayed still too before she could spot her.

"Don't... move... don't fucking move a muscle..." Mike said as I held my breath, hoping to god I wouldn't flinch or anything. Luckily for us, none of us moved at all **(Don't move QTE successful)** , and suddenly the wendigos from the basement came up and she defiantly noticed them.

Hannah jumped over to the second floor and then down to the first floor to confront the other wendigos. They attacked each other, the other one is lifted up by Hannah and slammed onto the stairs, shattering them, then threw it into the fire place, braking a gas pipe that released a torrent of gas into the room. I saw everyone, except for Will, Josh, Sam and Mike, slowly move backwards towards back door.

As the wendigo got back up and climbed the wall, Mike examined the pipe, then looked at a light bulb behind the couches, then at the light switch that Sam had switched on just a minute ago.

I got what he was thinking, he wanted to brake the light bulb and then flip the switch so the spark would set the lodge alight, with the wendigos in it. It also aligned with the lodge on fire totem and the totem where Emily and Mike died due to fire.

Sam and I nodded in agreement as Mike moved towards the light bulb as the wendigos continued to fight.

"I need to help Sam and Mike." I whispered as Hannah knock the wendigo out and pulled it's head off.

"What, no, I won't let you. You need to come out with us." Will whispered.

"I have to. If I don't, some people might not get out before this place blows."

"...Fine. Just be careful, okay?" Will said as Sam stepped on a creaky floorboard which got Hannah's attention.

"I will. Just don't make any sudden movements and creep backwards slowly. Just Keep Josh safe." I said as Sam didn't move. While Hannah was distracted trying to find Sam, I managed to move slowly away from Will, over to the now broken stairs and moved a little farther forward near to the chair.

Mike had moved over to the light bulb, grasped it in his hand and squeezed hard, shattering it. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Chris had managed to move backwards enough to get to the back door and had ran through it. But the noise of the light bulb shattering had caught Hannah's attention and she was now on the chair I was near getting close to Mike.

"Hey!" Sam shouted to get her away from Mike, which worked. I also notice that Emily had done the same thing as Chris, backing up and running out the door.

As Sam tried not to move with the wendigo being really close, I noticed that Will and Josh were having a conversation.

 _What are they doing?_ I wondered as the wendigo moved away from Sam and I decided what to do next...

 **Will's pov, Washington lodge, 06:52**

"I will. Just don't make any sudden movements and creep backwards slowly. Just Keep Josh safe." Ryan said as he moved away to go help Sam and Mike. I started to inch backwards like Ryan had said to do and what Chris, Emily and Ashley behind me were doing, but I wasn't paying attention to them.

I had only moved a foot when I notice that Josh wasn't next to me. He was still standing in place where I had started moving from. I, as quick as possible but still very slowly, made my way back over to him to see what was going on.

"Josh, come on. We gotta move." I whispered to him.

"I... I... I c-can't... I can't m-move..." Josh whispered back, scared out of his mind.

"Josh, please... We need to go." I said, slowly putting my hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off. This, unfortunately, got the attention of the wendigo but Ryan noticed this and quickly got her attention.

"Josh, I know you're scared right now, but you need to stop making sudden movements. I need you to trust me... Do you trust me?" I whispered, holding out my hand for him to take.

He seemed to have a look of recognition in his eye before he said, "A-After what happened a-at the shed... with you d-defending me... O-Of course I trust you..." with a small smile as he took my hand **(Butterfly effect update)**. I still remember what happened.

 **"You still want to tie him up?" I asked concerned. "Obviously! What, you think we shouldn't?" Mike asked seeming surprised. "No, we shouldn't. I can see where you two are going here but don't you believe in second chances? I like to give people the benefit of the doubt, and it genuinely seemed like he didn't intend to hurt anyone too badly. I think we should let him back in the lodge." I said reassuringly, putting my hand on Josh's shoulder. "What?!" Mike shouted. "Oh thank you Will. I really appreciate it. At least someone can see sense." Josh said, a little antagonistically towards Mike and Chris, and smiled.**

"Thank you. Okay, start moving backwards slowly. Don't make any sudden movement, it can only see movement." I said, still holding his hand.

"A-Alright." He said as we sneaked backwards towards the door.

I tried to lock everything as best as I could. The only thing I paid attention to was Josh, the wendigos and the way we were walking, and, by the looks of it, Josh was moving as slowly as I was, the wendigos were distracted by Hannah the wendigo and Hannah was distracted by ever Sam or Ryan, and we were getting really close to the exit. Just a couple of small steps.

"Okay Josh, quickly. Go out the door." I said as we stood next the door.

"B-But what about you?" he asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be out in a minute, I promise. Now go." I answered quietly.

"...A-Alright..." He said as he quickly rushed out of the lodge. _Good, Josh is safe._ I thought as I surveyed the living room.

I could see everything now that the stairs had been destroyed. The only people that were still in the lodge was me, Ryan, Sam and Mike. I saw that Sam was hiding behind a pillar on the left, Ryan was still standing stock still in the middle of the room and Mike was slowly moving towards the door like the rest of us had. Hannah was currently distracted by Sam but she slowly moved away from her and was looking more so towards me.

I looked over towards Ryan. He looked back at me and gestured towards the door with his head, telling me to get out. I gave him a nod back and he quickly moved over to the pillar on the opposite side of Sam, which got Hannah's attention, giving me the opportunity to rush out the door into the cold but safe snow.

I rushed out towards the rest of the group, which consisted of Chris, Emily, Ashley and Josh, who were waiting patiently to see if anyone else would come out. They all had a look of relief on there faces, especially Josh, as I come running towards them.

"Everyone alright?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we're alright man. A bit shaken but alright." Chris answered.

"Speak for yourself. We could've almost died in there. Safe my ass!" Emily said. _Still bitchy until the end, uh Emily?_ I thought.

"Emily, calm down. We're safe now." Ashley said.

"Oh I'm not speaking to you, bitch." Emily said. I remembered that Emily had pushed Ash out of the way back in the lodge when they ran out the basement. I guess she's still bitter.

"Emily, I said I was sorry!" Ash said.

"Talk to the hand." Emily said, sticking her hand in Ash's face.

"Guys, come on. Stop fighting! This isn't the time for this! This is just nonsense!" Josh interrupted suddenly, almost seeming like he was back to normal, harking back to the beginning of the night when he stopped Emily and Jess's fight.

"Says the guy who decided to terrorize his friends!" Emily rebutted.

"Hey! There was no need to bring that back again!" Chris stepped in, Josh looking dejected again.

"Guys! This is pointless! Emily, there is not need to fight about this and there was absolutely no need to bring back up what happened earlier! Ashley, Just leave Emily be for now. Josh, I know your only trying to help, but maybe you should stay out of it for now. And try to forget about what happened earlier tonight. Anyway, We've got bigger things to worry about!" I shout, finally losing my temper with their constant squabbling.

I hadn't been paying attention to the lodge or if anyone else had come out of it since I got out. And, just to prove my point too, there was a sudden explosion behind me and I could hear screams and shouts.

 **Ryan's pov, Washington lodge, 06:52**

... I saw that Will had slowly put his hand on Josh's shoulder which his shrugged off. Hannah had noticed the movement and was closing in on them fast. So I did the first thing I could think of.

"Hey, Hannah!" I shouted, hoping it would get her attention. It did and she scuttled her way towards me. As she come towards me, I notice Ash had rushed out the door now.

I tried to stay as still as possible as she stood in front of me, searching for me. She even screeched in my face to try and make me flinch but I stood my ground, steadying my breath. She finally gave up and moved away to look for any other movers **(Don't move QTE successful)**.

To make sure she didn't get anywhere near Mike, Will and Josh, Sam quickly moved over to hide behind a pillar and it got Hannah's attention again so she moved over to try and find her. I saw that Will and Josh had managed to get to the back door.

She stayed as still as possible like I had, she managed to do this long enough for Will to tell Josh to go out first and for him to get out. Hannah had given up again and had moved away. I looked over to Will, who was still in the lodge, and gave him the gesture to get out and he gave me a nod back.

The wendigo moving away gave me the chance to hide behind the pillar opposite Sam and I took it. I also heard the crunch of snow, guessing that Will had taken the chance to get out. I made sure that I stayed still like last time as she searched for me. She used the tactic of shrieking again but it didn't work. She gave up yet again and moved away to fine someone else **(Don't move QTE successful)**.

Sam quickly hide again, this time behind a brick wall that was jutting out in the walkway, and Hannah come over again. I also saw Mike getting near to the exit but I was to scared to look round the pillar any longer just in case Hannah saw me, so I don't know whether he got out then or not.

It was always nerve-wreaking seeing someone try and stay as still as possible around a wendigo. The slightest movement and you're dead. The wendigo was right next to her ear, breathing down her neck, and it screeched too, I wouldn't be surprised if she was deaf in that ear after this, but she still managed to not move and the wendigo moved away.

I looked around slowly and saw that the only people left in the lodge were me and Sam. I needed to get Sam up before we flipped the switch. So I tried my best to gestured Sam that I was going to hide again and, while I distract Hannah, she should get out as fast as possible. She seemed to get it because she gave me a very hesitate nod.

Swiftly, I glided over to the cupboards on the left and crouched down beside them. I stuck out a bit, so I could see what was happening past them, but I could still keep still none the less. The wendigo rushed over and jumped on top of the cupboards, knocking the items onto the floor with a clatter, but I made sure not to flinch.

This last one seemed like it took forever, and it didn't help that my legs were starting to ache, I could have started to wobble at any moment. But luckily Sam managed to get out fairly quickly and just after that Hannah had lost interest, walking back over to the middle of the room when she noticed the other wendigos.

I had a completely free path to the switch, no person, apart from me, was in the lodge, the wendigos were distracted, now was my chance. I hurriedly got up from my crouching position and gunned it towards the door.

Immediately, one of the older looking wendigos was in my tail, bouncing on walls to gain momentum, and Hannah was on the right closing in. Somehow, I managed to stay ahead but they lunged at me as I went to reach for the switch. Everything seemed to got in slow motion, as they lunged Hannah glided over the top of the other on and grabbed it, swerving it of course and giving me the gap needed for me to flip the switch as I ran out.

As I did that, the lodge exploded into flames; leaving the wendigos to burn inside and sending me flying across the snow with a shout. I ended up landing right next to Will unharmed. I quickly got up and surveyed the area

I looked around and saw that everyone was accounted for; Will, Josh, Mike, Sam, Chris, Ash and Emily were all here, all recovering from the blast. I looked back at the lodge to see that the whole structure was up in flame, every last bit of it; and there was not a wendigo in sight. Suddenly, overhead, I heard a loud noise, I looked up to see a helicopter was fly around the flaming lodge.

"Oh my God, Ryan! Your okay!" Will said, hugging me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I gave him a hug back and he let go.

"We did it! We survived!" He said, raising his hand for a high five, which I gladly accepted.

"There's a chopper overhead! We're gonna get off this hellhole." Mike stated.

"But, what about-" Will said.

"HEY, GUYS!" Someone suddenly shouted from the trees. I looked over to actually see Matt walking out towards us, and he was helping someone hobble towards us. On closer inspection, I saw that it was Jessica, but she wasn't in the best of conditions, she had bloody cut and bruises all over her body and looked very weak.

"MATT! YOUR OKAY!" I shouted surprised to see him, and with Jess of all people.

"Oh my god! Jess! Jessica!" Mike shouted, quickly running over to check on her.

"M-Mike?" I heard her say weakly.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay." Mike openly cried, lightly hugging her.

"Emily!" Matt said running over to Emily, first making sure that Jess was okay with Mike, and hugged her. But she didn't return it.

"You..." Emily said.

"Emily, don't! Remember what we just talked about!" Will said sternly, which kind of surprised me. What had they talked about?

"...Fine! We have a lot to talk about, mister!" Emily said.

"Uh, OK?" Matt said, a little bit confused.

"Best not to pry into it yet if I were you." I said to him.

"Yes! We saved everyone!" Will stated, raising his hand for another high five, which I accepted again.

"Somehow." I said back as Mike slowly brought Jess over to the group and the helicopter landed.

"Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt?" The co-pilot of the helicopter said to us as he got out of the helicopter.

"We've got a person who needs immediate medical attention." Mike said.

"Alright, everyone get in the helicopter. Lets get you home." The co-pilot said.

"Gladly." I said as we all got on the helicopter.

"I can't believe we did it. But shouldn't we have exited the game yet." Will said as we took our seats.

"I guess there's something else we need to do first." I said.

"Well at least we saved everyone. Everyone in the group is here and accounted for."

"Yeah, we saved everyone. Now let's get everyone home safe." I said as the helicopter lifted off and started to take us of Blackwood mountain **(Butterfly effect)**.

 **Butterfly effects:**

 **Will chose not to shoot the squirrel; Nature remained in balance.**

 **Will pushed Chris out of the way to pull the lever; Chris blamed Will for Josh's death; But he trusted Will anyway; Josh felt betrayed and taunted Will.**

 **Ryan kept the axe; Ryan was put in danger; But made it out safely.**

 **Ryan walked calmly through the herd; Ryan, Matt and Emily escaped the threat unscathed.**

 **Ryan kept the flare gun; He tried to use it on the wendigo and succeeded; He managed to save Josh.**

 **Ryan decided to check the trapdoor; He fell through the open door; He failed to grab the doorframe; He ended up outside. And managed to make it back to the lodge; Where he saved Will's life.**

 **Will tried to save Chris from the psycho; Chris trusted Will and put the gun down.**

 **Ryan chose to go into the mines; He tried to be careful and succeeded; He made it out of the mines unscathed; He was able to save Will's life back at the lodge.**

 **Will defended Josh; Josh appreciated Will's concern; Mike criticized Will's choice; Mike and Will got into an argument and Mike tried to shoot him; But Ryan saved his life; Josh trusted Will when it counted.**

 **Will chose to step between Mike and Emily; Mike got angry and shot Will but Ryan saved him.**

 **Will chose to take the revolver; He tried to use it against the wendigo and succeeded; He managed to save Josh.**

 **Will chose to stay behind; He managed to persuade Ashley not to open the trapped door; They made it through alive.**

 **Ryan and Will found Hannah's journal in the mine; Josh heard the truth about the monster; Josh recognised Hannah... and Hannah recognised Josh; But he was saved by Ryan and Will.**

 **Sam survived until dawn, Mike survived until dawn, Chris survived until dawn, Emily survived until dawn, Ashley survived until dawn, Matt somehow survived until dawn, Jessica somehow survived until dawn, Josh escaped the mines and survived until dawn, Will survived until dawn, Ryan survived until dawn.**

 **There you have it. They finally escaped the mountain and saved everyone too. Almost done now, only one more chapter to go; the epilogue. I**

 **By the way, thanks again to triton for your reviews, I'm so flattered that you think of my story so highly. It would be cool to actually see Ryan and Will in the game itself, but we can only dream.**

 **Bye guys.**


	20. What just happened?

**Hey guys.**

 **Welcome back to the final chapter of Trapped Until Dawn. Well we've been on quite the journey, haven't we? Ryan and Will have managed to save everyone, but how does it all end? Let's find out.**

 **Will's pov, police station, 9:03am**

The helicopter ride back was kind of uneventful, except for the fact that we were finally getting off this god forsaken mountain. The ride was completely silent, no one uttered a single word to each other, not even Ryan or Josh. But I did see Mike comforting Jess and I continued to comfort Josh. But nothing was said until the helicopter landed at the local police station near the base of the mountain.

"Okay, you can sit in the waiting room while I go and get the chief of police." The pilot said as we entered the police station and sat on the chairs in the waiting room as he went down a corridor to the left.

The waiting room was really bland. The walls were beige in colour and had 10 chairs, the perfect amount for us, in the right corner of the room as you enter, 5 chairs on each side of the wall before the corner. There was also a reception desk by the corridor that didn't have a person behind it yet and a sofa that was by it too. I sat on the second chair on the left with Josh sitting on my right and Matt on my left.

Jess sat next to Matt while Mike sat next to Jess on the chair closest to the corner on the left side. Emily sat on the right most chair while Ash sat on the chair closest to the corner on the right. Chris sat next to Ash and Sam sat next to Em while Ryan sat in between them.

"Oh, I am so glad to be off that mountain." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm so glad everyone got off there safely." Mike said.

"Ha." Emily scoffed, shaking her head lightly.

"What? What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Oh nothing. Except for the fact that we ALMOST DIED UP THERE!" she replied, a little too loudly for my liking.

"Oh for god sake, Emily." I said under my breath, putting my head in my hands.

"Well... maybe, but we're all here now." Mike said hesitantly.

"Yeah, BARELY! I mean, just look at Jessica. Just look at how cut up she is. You call THAT getting off the mountain safely. Not to mention that YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Emily continued to shout, standing up, while Jess sunk down in her chair at her mention while I saw Matt look around confusingly.

"Hey! I was doing that for the benefit of the group! We didn't know what was going to happen!" Mike argued back.

"YEAH, BUT YOU ALMOST KILLED WILL TOO! FOR NO REASON!"

"Well... I-I..."

"Exactly. Did I also forget to mention that Matt left me STRANDED ON A FALLING FUCKING FIRE TOWER?!"

"Wait, I never left you stranded on that tower." Matt butted in.

"Oh yeah, sure, Mister I'm-going-to-jump-to-safety-while-my-girlfriend-falls-to-her-death!" Emily continued.

"I was trying to save you. I jumped over to try and save you from a better vantage point! I didn't know it was going to fall immediately when I jumped! If I had tried to save you from where I was, we would've both fallen!" Matt explained.

"Whatever. And don't even get me started on Josh..." Em said. I could see there was even more confusion on Matt's face at the mention of Josh.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted, standing up abruptly. That was the last straw. This berating of the group was getting on my last nerve. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR BITCHING AND WHINING! THAT WAS ALL IN THE PAST! WE ARE HERE AND ALIVE! BE THANKFUL FOR THAT! NOW SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

That definitely shut her up. She gave me a shocked look as I got up in her face but she didn't counter at all. She quickly sat back down in her seat and put her head in her hands with a sigh. Everyone was completely silent after that.

"What's going on in here?" A man said as he walked into the room. From the looks of it, from what he was wearing and what his badge said, he was the chief of police.

"Nothing officer. It's just a... personal argument." I said, looking angrily at Emily who didn't respond in anyway at all.

"Ok, I won't pry... Yet, but that leads into the matter at hand. We've decided that we need to question you all one by one." The chief said.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"You called the mountain ranger at 2 o' clock in the morning, saying that a 'psycho' was after you and then the radio all of a sudden cut out. We need to know what happened last night." The chief replied.

"Okay, I guess that's fair. Who do you want first?" Mike said.

"...Anyone willing to volunteer?" He asked. No one replied at first but finally Ash answered

"I guess I'll go first." She said, standing up.

"Okay, um..." He said, trying to get her name.

"Ashley." She said.

"Ok, Ashley. Right this way." The chief said as they walked out of the room.

So, that was pretty much how our morning was. Someone would be called into the next room, they would be interrogated, then sent back out and repeated with everyone else. We all pretty much sat, or pasted around the room in Ryan's case, in silence as each person was called in, except for when Mike asked Jess if she was alright and I asked Josh if he was okay.

When Emily came back into the lobby from her interrogation and Chris when in, I couldn't take any more of this deafening silence and I had been curious about what had happened to Matt, so I went over to him and asked him.

"Hey, Matt? What happened to you after the fire tower fell? We got Ryan and Emily's side of the story, so what's yours?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emily giving me dirty looks.

"Well, it's kinda long. But the fire tower fell and we had fallen into the mines..." Matt started.

So Matt explained what had happened after the fire tower fell. How Emily was hanging off the edge of the tower over a large drop; how he jumped to safety to try and save Emily but the whole fire tower fell before he could even climb up; how he spent hours walking through a maze of caverns.

How he found Jessica and they continued through the mines; how the Wendigo, not that he knew about the Wendigo, chased him and Jess through the mines but they escaped and managed to get back to the lodge as it went up in flames.

"Wow, seems like you've been through a lot tonight." I said.

"Well, what the hell happened with all of you? I thought you said Josh had been killed by the maniac." Matt whispered, glancing at Josh who sat with his knees against his chest on his chair.

"Well, it's a long story, even longer than yours..." I started.

"Well, looks like we have a while. Go ahead."

"I guess we should start from where we left you two..."

So I started to explain what had happened to the rest of us after Matt and Emily had left to find help, from when Chris, Ash and I got back to the lodge to when the lodge went up in flames.

"Wait, so everything that happened with the Psycho was all made by Josh?" Matt interrupted, when I got to the part when Josh revealed himself, quietly so Josh couldn't hear.

"Yeah, it was all planned by Josh to scare us, as revenge from what happened to his sisters." I explained.

"So he was the one who made the fire tower fall!" Matt said, a little too loud for my liking, again.

"Hey, keep your voice down. Josh is in a bad enough state with Emily's outburst and the whole night in general. We don't need anyone else adding to that." Ryan said.

"No, it couldn't have been Josh. He was with us the whole time. It's the same thing I said to Mike later on that night." I said.

"Well, someone had to have made it fall. It wouldn't just fall on its own. So who was it?" Matt questioned.

"Maybe it's not who, but what."

"Wait, you don't mean that... thing... that was in the mines could've done that, do you?"

"It's very possible. I'll explain in a minute. It will all make sense by the end, I promise."

"Alright, continue." Matt said as I continued my tale of the night.

"Wait, Ryan and Em got back to the lodge safe and sound?" Matt had asked when I got to the part when Ryan and Emily had suddenly appeared at the lodge.

"Yeah, they suddenly appeared at the door without a moment's notice." I said.

"What happened to you, Ryan? Last time I saw you, you had flown out of the fire tower door. I thought you were dead." Matt asked turning to Ryan, who was standing next to me at the time.

"I'll explain in a minute. You may want to listen to the next part. It's important to understand the whole night." Ryan said, kneeling down to Josh's level to console him. I could hear was sobbing slightly.

 _Poor Josh. He's been through so much. I hope that he can get better now that he knows what exactly happened to Hannah and Beth._ I thought as I continued to tell Matt about the dreadful night.

I started telling what Ryan and Emily had said after they got into the lodge in a panic, then about when The Stranger came barging in and explained what was happening on the mountain and about the wendigos; making sure to explain to Matt what the wendigos were in The Stranger's exact words.

"So that's what was chasing Jess and I in the mines? And they used to be actual people?" Matt interrupted again.

"Yeah, years ago, there were these miners who maybe got trapped down in the mines somewhere and they must have resorted to eating each other, igniting the curse. The Stranger's been up here trying to keep them at bay. That might explain why a Wendigo cut the wires holding the tower up. They can be quite crafty and sneaky." I explained.

"Ok, I get it now." Matt said.

"Trust me, it gets better." I said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, Will. Can I tell Matt what happened to me?" Ryan said before I could continue with my story.

"Sure. Go ahead." I said.

"So I had flown out of the fire tower door and landed in the snow..." Ryan started.

Ryan told Matt what he had told me when he got back to the lodge. From him falling out of the falling fire tower to him getting back to the lodge after going through the mines.

"So you two were chase by the... Wendigo too?" Matt said after Ryan had finished.

"Yeah, it was so scary. If it wasn't for The Flamethrower Guy, I probably wouldn't be here now." Ryan replied.

"Anyway, what happened next?" Matt asked me.

"Well..." I said as I continued to tell Matt about how Chris had decided to go get Josh from the shed with The Stranger's help and how he came back with the Wendigo right on his tail with The Stranger nowhere in sight.

"So, you think that The Stranger's..." Matt interrupted once again.

"Dead? From what Chris said once we got safely in the basement, it seems like it unfortunately." I said.

"Jesus." Matt exclaimed

"Unfortunately, it just gets worse from here." I said as I continued on to what happened in the basement. By this time, Chris had come back from his interrogation and Jess had gone in, to Mike's dismay.

"So that's what Em was going on about. Mike really did that?"

"Yeah, nearly killing me in the process. I get why he did it, he was just trying to protect us from the Wendigos and he was angry at me."

"But that doesn't mean that he had to shoot you." Ryan butted in.

"Ryan, we've already been through this. You remember the saying 'Anger makes you stupid.'" I said.

"Yeah, I do."

"Mike was blinded by his emotions. His anger made him do a stupid thing and he regretted it later."

"I know, I just can't get over that he nearly shot you."

"Well, because of you, I'm here and safe. I'm very thankful of that fact. Anyway, where were we?" I finished as I proceeded with the tale of how we left the basement to go after Mike.

"How did you know that it wasn't Jess banging on the door?" Matt asked.

"Well, firstly, we read in The Stranger's handbook that Wendigos can mimic the voice of their pray, so it could've really easily been a Wendigo. Secondly, from what Mike had said happened to Jess and what she looked like when he arrived, she would've been too injured to bang on a trapdoor that hard. And it all worked out in the end, because you found her."

"Ok, that does make sense."

"So we continued through the mines..." I said as I returned to the story.

"Wait, that thing was Hannah?!" Matt said as I said that we found out the Wendigo that had been chasing us across the mountain was actually Hannah, thanks to the diary she wrote.

"Shhhh, remember Josh's mental state?" Ryan stated quietly.

"Sorry. Are you sure?" Matt apologised.

"Yes, from the diary we found and all of the other clues, like the dug up grave, it makes sense. I did have my suspicions." I said

"But what exactly happened? What happened to Beth?"

"I might be able to help there." Ryan cut in. "Remember when we came up to a cliff and just before it we found Beth's phone. Well, based on where we found it, Hannah and Beth were chased, probably by a Wendigo, and Beth accidentally dropped her phone in a panic. They were backed up to the cliff and fell, explaining the broken sign at the top."

"I'll continue from here." I said. "So, what must have happened was Beth died in the fall, but Hannah survived with only cuts and a broken leg. She couldn't escape so she waited for a rescue. She gave Beth a proper burial and waited, but she got too hungry and resorted to... digging Beth back up and..."

"Oh... I see..." Matt said.

"She started turning not long afterwards, way too late to be saved..."

"This all happened because of the stupid prank we pulled."

"Matt, this is no one's fault. No one knew this could've possibly happened. It wasn't anyone who was involved in the prank's fault, it wasn't Josh's fault, it wasn't even Hannah's fault for running out into the snow. No one is to blame. Everyone could've made better choices, but it happened, and we can't change that now."

"I know, I just can't help but feel like we could've done something different."

"I know. Now, let's get back to the rest of the night..." I said as I proceeded with the night's tale.

"Wow, I didn't know that Josh was suffering through so much." Matt whispered when I got to the part when we found Josh hallucinating in the mines.

"Seems like none of us really knew. Not even Sam, and she is the closest to him. Anyway..." I said, continuing.

"Why did you guys decide to blow up the lodge?" He asked as I got to the part where we were trapped by the Wendigos in the lodge.

"Well, we were trapped by the Wendigos, and the only way for us to escape was to do that. You see, the only way to kill a Wendigo is to use fire, that's why the flare Ryan used against her earlier worked so well and why The Stranger always had a flamethrower with him. That's the only thing we could've done." I explained.

"Oh, alright then. Continue." Matt said as I finished off the tale with the events that transpired before the lodge went up in flames.

"Wow, and I thought I went through a lot." Matt said after I had finished.

"Yeah, it's been a hard night, for all of us." I said as Jess came hobbling back into the lobby, Mike going over to make sure she was alright.

"Ok, we're getting there." The chief of police said as he too came back into the lobby to collect another one of the group. "Can I have the one named Matt next please?"

"That's me." Matt said as he stood up and walk towards the interrogation room.

After that, everything went silent again. Not a single word was uttered while Matt was being questioned.

When Matt came out and Mike went in, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked to see it was Emily.

"Will?" She said.

"Yes Emily." I said, still a little bit bitter about what happened earlier, and remembering the looks she gave me earlier too, but hoping I wouldn't have to get angry at her again.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me... back in the hotel. If it wasn't for you, I might just be a rotting corpse under a burned-down lodge right now." Emily said, sort of surprising me.

"Umm, you're welcome. I didn't do much really." I said.

"You're kidding me, right? You saved my life. When nearly everyone was against me."

"And put myself in harm's way doing so."

"Well, that asshole was completely out of line shooting you. There was no need for that."

"While I do admit that he shouldn't have picked up that gun in the first place, it was my own fault that he shot me. I was the one who provoked him. I shouldn't have said any of the things I said."

"But you weren't the one who had a gun pointed at my head. And as a matter of fact you weren't the one who brought up the bite either!" Emily said, looking over to Ashley.

"Em, I said I was sorry." She said on the verge of tears again.

"Oh, yeah, you're 'sorry'. You got what you deserved bitch." Emily said back, which made Ash sink down in her seat, whimpering softly.

"Emily! You've got to understand that she didn't do that intending to get you killed! She didn't know what was going to happen; none of us did. She didn't know that Mike was going to pick up that gun. She was scared out of her mind, thinking that everyone was in danger and that they were going to lose you." I said.

"No! That's inexcusable. That doesn't mean that Mike should've picked up the gun. He put my, and your, life in danger!"

"He felt like he didn't have a choice. He feels bad that he pointed a gun at you and almost shot me. He knows what he did was completely wrong. I gave him another chance and he actually shot at me! If I can do it, why can't you?"

She seemed to think about it, but she never replied because Mike came back into the room before she could. Sam went in to be interrogated and everything went silent again. Nothing was said until Sam came back into the lobby a little while later. Now the only people left to be questioned were Ryan, Josh and I.

 **Third person point of view, Police Station Interrogation Room**

So, one after the other, Ryan and Will were interrogated, Ryan going first and then Will. They were led into the dull looking interrogation room, there was a guy already in there sat behind a camera to record the whole questioning. He sat in the generic looking chair opposite to the chief of police and was asked questions about the night. **(A W, C or R, for Will, Ryan or the Chief, will indicate who is answering what. (In game interrogation scene swap.))**

 **(C)** "So, from what everyone else has told me, this 'psycho' was just a cruel prank played by Josh." The chief had asked them.

 **(R)** "Yeah, I wasn't there for most of what Josh had planned, but I was there when 'the Psycho killed Josh.' He had knocked us all out, taken me to the shed and tied me to a chair so I couldn't stop what was happening. It was... honestly the scariest thing I had to witness at the time." Ryan had said.

"So, after all of that, what's your opinion on the prank and on Josh as a whole?" The chief asked, scribbling down note on a notepads.

"I was mad at first. He play all of us like a harp and I didn't like it very much, but, after what I've witnessed from him tonight, I get why he did it. He wanted revenge for the prank the group played last year, even though Will and I weren't even there last year, and he hasn't been in the right state of mind lately, so I don't blame him for it. Doesn't mean I'm not mad though." Ryan replied.

 **(W)** "Right, I had been part of most of it. But I kept a level head and managed to figure out that Josh was behind it all." Will had answered to the question.

"Wait, you figured out Josh planned it before he revealed himself?" The chief questioned.

"Yeah, he left too many clues out that incriminated him. Of course I was super mad when he revealed himself, but when Mike suggested tying him up in the shed he supposedly 'died' in, I couldn't let that happen, even if he did some bad things that night." Will answered.

 **(R)** "So, where were you when Josh was playing his prank?" The chief asked Ryan.

"I was with Matt and Emily trying to find help." Ryan answered.

"Ah, yes. Matt and Emily had said that as well. Supposedly, the fire tower fell when you contacted us, is this correct?"

"Yes, it's true. Matt and Emily had got trapped in the tower in the mines while I was flung out into the snow."

"What happened from there?"

"Well, I got up and tried to find a way into the mines."

 **(R)** "Why did you go into the mines? From what I've heard, it's quite dangerous." The chief asked Ryan.

"Well, I couldn't just leave them down there. If I had gone back to the lodge, I would've felt like I had left them to fend for themselves, I had to help them somehow. But I didn't expect to find what I did down there."

"And what's that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

 **(W)** "Why did you tied Josh up in the shed?" The chief asked Will.

"Ok, I had nothing to do with that. I may have been there but I actually didn't want to tie him up. That was Mike's idea, Chris and I were just witnesses." Will answered

"But why was he tied up?"

"Mike thought he had killed Jess, and he thought he was dangerous because of his mental state. I thought he may have been off his meds but that was no reason to tie him up."

 **(C)** "What do you of the mysterious person who, others had said, appeared at your door?"

 **(W)** "Not much to be honest. Just that he'd been up on the mountain for years. I guess Chris told you what happened. I didn't get to spend too much time with him before he died." Will answered.

 **(R)** "No, the only thing I really know is that he saved my life, back in the mines. If it wasn't for him, I might not be here right now. I wish I could've paid him back for that." Ryan answered.

 **(C)** "What happened in the basement, with Mike and Emily? He was going to shoot her, wasn't he?" The chief asked.

 **(W)** "Well... Yes, but we were scared. He didn't know what else to do. I couldn't let him do that, so I stepped in the way." Will replied.

"And he tried to shoot you for getting in the way."

"No, it was my fault that that happened. I provoked him, I shouldn't have done that, and I almost paid the price for it. He was blinded by anger, we all had had a stressful night, he didn't know what he was doing at the time and he regretted it later."

"So you forgave him?" The chief questioned confused.

"Well, yeah. Like I said, he regrets what he did and I don't think Emily is going to give him that curtesy.

"But he almost killed you."

"I guess I'm just lucky that Ryan was there with his quick reflexes to stop him."

 **(R)** "It makes my blood boil just thinking about it. First off, he tried to kill Emily, which is bad in and of itself, even for the reason he was doing it. But then Will stepped in and Mike nearly SHOT him! I know he was angry but that's no excuse for shooting people." Ryan said angrily.

"So, not forgiveness from you then?"

"Absolutely not! I'm glad everyone's ok, even him, but I hope that he gets what's coming to him later down the line."

 **(C)** "What exactly is in the mines that's so dangerous?" The chief asked.

 **(R)** "Like I said, you wouldn't even believe me if I told you. Trust me, you don't want to go down there, otherwise... pain and suffer will be coming your way... and that's no exaggeration." Ryan said seriously.

 **(W)** "Nothing good is down there, let me tell you. I don't know whether there are any more of them down there, especially after the sanatorium went up in flames, but I suggest you don't go down there... For your own safety.

"What's them?" The chief asked puzzled.

"...The Wendigos... The Wendigos are down there... And it's hungry."

 **Will's pov, Police station interrogation room, 12:18pm**

"OK... That's all the information I need for now. Let's see whose next." The chief said to me shakily as he got up from his chair and headed for the door.

We walked back into the lobby, me quickly speed walking ahead of the chief, and I saw everything seemed the same as how I left it, Ryan was consoling Josh for me while I was away.

"Ok, one more person, Josh Washington. This should be good." The chief said, about to call him. This wouldn't be good with the state Josh was in right now. He was vulnerable, he wouldn't answer any of the questions and would feel like he's being attacked. I don't want him to go into hallucination mode again.

"Wait, hold on chief. Do you think I could come into Josh's interrogation please? Josh isn't in the right state of mind right now. He definitely won't answer any of the questions you ask him. Ryan and I are probably the only people he trusts right now." I said to him. He looked sceptically at me, like I was doing it for some other reason.

"I don't know." He said.

"I promise, I won't affect his answers at all. I'll just give him a little push to answer and keep him calm."

"...Alright, fine. But if I feel like you're affecting his answers at all, you're out."

"That's fine, just don't be too harsh on him, especially with the really bad things that happened last night." I finished as I walked up to Josh and kneel next to him.

"Hey Josh. It's your turn now buddy." I said.

"...Huh? Oh o-okay." Josh said as he shakily got up from his chair and followed me and the chief down the hall.

"It'll be alright, the chief just wants to ask you a few questions. I'll be by your side the whole time, Ok?" I comforted.

"Yeah... Ok." Josh replied as we entered the interrogation room and the chief and Josh sat in their proper chairs while I stood in the corner by the door.

"So, Mr Washington, I'll start with something easy. How did the night start for you?" The chief asked him. Josh stayed silent, he looked hesitantly up at me.

"It's Ok, Josh. Go ahead, tell him what he wants to know." I said.

"Well... everything seemed to start off normally... Everything was... going to plan." Josh stuttered.

"What was going to plan? Are you talking about the prank?" The chief stated, I gritted my teeth at the mention of the prank so early.

"Umm... Y-Yeah... I thought it was harmless at the time... Just to give them a bit of a scare, something we could laugh about later... I didn't think everyone would react so negatively, I-I especially didn't think Mike would accuse me of killing Jess."

"Mr Washington, you made it look like you had been killed by a psychopath. If Mr Munroe saw Jessica get attacked by some sort of figure, he's going to think it was you." Jeez, the chief was really laying it on thick.

"...I didn't know anything like that would happen... I was nowhere near the guest cabin at the time... I had other plans for them later." This new development confused me a little, but there was no point in pressing it, especially not now. It seemed like the chief agreed. Josh was not looking too good right now.

"Let's change the subject, to what you did do last night. You dressed up in a costume and scared your friends with your 'Psycho' act. Why did you do it exactly?"

"...It was to get back at everyone for last year. I wanted them to feel what... my sisters... felt that night. I... didn't think it would end how it did."

"But if I remember rightly, you and Chris were drunk at the time and the Miles brothers weren't even there. So why did you prank them if they weren't involved?"

"Well... it would not have been realistic if I didn't prank them now, would it? And I also thought it might help Ash and Chris with their relationship, a terrifying event can bring people closer." Josh gave a wicked smile to the chief and camera. I scoffed lightly, at least I know Josh is still there, even if he isn't mentally healthy right now.

"But you didn't prank Mike or Jess?"

"I told you, I never managed to get to them! I didn't get to Mike, Jess, Matt or Emily!"

"I knew it." I said, confirming my suspicions with Matt.

"What was that?" The chief asked, apparently they had heard me and were now looking at me, except for Josh who had looked at me for a second but was now just looking elsewhere, the camera guy had swivelled the camera round to point at me.

"The fire tower. We thought something had to have snapped the wires holding it up and I knew it couldn't have been Josh, this proves it." I said.

"But who could've snapped it?" The chief asked. "Josh, what do you know of another person that has been living on the mountain?"

"Wait, are you insinuating that the flamethrower guy snapped the wires?" I asked.

"We have to think of every possibility." The chief said firmly.

"No, there is absolutely no way that he could done it. He saved not only my, but Chris's life too. He was trying to protect us." I said.

"Mr Miles, if I hear anymore outbursts from you, you will be out of this interrogation room immediately." I was about to retort but I held it back. Josh still needs me, I can't leave him alone.

"Anyway, back to the question. What do you know of this 'flamethrower guy', Josh?" The chief asked Josh, the camera pointed back at him again. He didn't respond at first, just staring off into space, more specifically the wall just past the camera man.

"Josh? Josh!" I shouted, getting his attention.

"Huh, what?" Josh said, snapping out of it and shaking his head.

"I asked you a question. What do you know of this person who has been living on the mountain?"

"Oh... um, I don't know of any other person living on the mountain... Well, there was that one guy that came knocking at the lodge door one time saying we should get off the mountain as soon as possible... We thought it was just some guy who was looking after his Native American heritage." Josh answered.

"Why do you think he was up there?"

"I... don't know... I couldn't tell you."

"Ok, let's move on. What do you know about the argument that happened in the basement? Between Mike and Emily?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about... All I remember is being tied up in the shed by Mike and then..." There was a long pause from Josh. His expression changed from tired to kind of scared recalling the night.

"Then...?" The chief pushed.

"...I'm not sure what happened... All I know is I ended up in the mines." There was something wrong with Josh. I could tell he could remember but didn't want to tell the chief. He was shaking slightly and he was looking off toward the wall again, like he was actually looking at someone.

"Are you sure you don't remember?"

I'm... umm... I'm sure." Yep, he was definitely subduing the memories.

"Josh, it's okay. You can tell him." I said.

"You must of ended up down there somehow, try to remember." The chief said.

"Umm... I... I don't know what it was... But I-it wasn't... human... And if it wasn't for Ryan and Will... I probably wouldn't be here right now." Josh said, giving me a quick small smile.

"Are you sure, is there anything else you can tell me about it? We need you to remember as much as possible."

"Chief, you're pushing him too hard." I said

"Well... It was... No, no, no, no."

"Josh?" The chief said

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Josh whispered again.

"Josh? Josh!" I said, getting down on my knees in front of him.

"No! Get away!" Josh shouted.

"Is he alright?" The chief asked.

"No, he's hallucinating again. Stay back. Josh! Buddy! It's me, Will. I'm here." I said.

"No! Shut up! You're not real! You're dead!" Josh shouted again.

"Josh! Please stay with me buddy!" I could see that the chief was really confused.

"You were that thing! You tried to kill me! You died in the lodge!" Josh had now gotten up from his seat and was advancing towards the wall.

"Josh, come on! Snap out of it!"

"I'm done listening to you! It was your idea to do the prank and I listened! Now look where it's got me! Everyone hates me and it's all because of you! Why won't you stop tormenting me! Why won't you LEAVE ME ALONE!" That seemed to be too much for Josh to handle and, before I could get to him, he collapsed.

"JOSH!" I shouted, He needed help so I rushed to the door and called out; "Ryan! Get in here! Quickly!"

"What's wrong...? Josh!" Ryan said as he hurried down the hall toward the interrogation room and quickly got down by Josh's side with me.

(Mike) "What's going on in here?" (Chris) "What happened?" Mike and Chris said as they came rushing too.

"Josh started hallucinating again and then he fell unconscious. Take him back into the lobby to rest." I instructed.

"What about you?" Ryan asked as Mike and Chris put Josh on their shoulders and picked him up.

"I'm going to stay in here and finish off Josh's interrogation." I answered.

"Okay, we'll take care of him." Ryan said as the three of them exited the room and headed back to the lobby.

I sat in the questioning chair and waited for the questions to come. The chief had been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole experience. Looked like the camera man had recorded the whole thing.

"What... just happened?" The chief asked shakily.

"Josh was just hallucinating. I told you he wasn't in the right state of mind right now." I stated.

"But you never said anything about hallucinating!"

"You didn't ask, and I didn't know he was going to hallucinate again."

"Wait, again?"

"Yeah, it happened at one point last night too. When we found him in the mines."

"Do you know why?"

"Well, like I said, he hasn't been taking his meds and he was left alone to his thoughts in the mines. I didn't think it could get this bad though. We'll get him more help."

"Do you know what he was talking about? Who died in the lodge?"

"Umm... He must have been talking about Hannah."

"But she went missing, didn't she? Along with Beth?"

"Yeah, they did. But... I know you're not going to believe me, but... remember the thing I told you about earlier, about the Wendigo. Well, that was Hannah... She was trapped down in the mines and resorted to cannibalism and turned into a monster." The chief was silent for a moment, trying to process what I had just revealed to him.

"Okay, I think were done here." The chief finally said, getting up from his chair.

"Are you sure, seems kind of abrupt."

"Yes, I'm sure. You are all probably really tired after the night you had. We'll have to go up to the mountain to investigate."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said, getting up from my seat abruptly.

"We need to investigate the lodge to see if your stories check out."

"Ok, it's your funeral." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I finished as we walked out of the interrogation room and into the lobby.

As we walked into the lobby, I could see that Chris, Mike and Ryan had placed Josh on the sofa that I had noticed earlier, with Ryan standing by his head, Chris by his feet and Sam kneeling down in front of him. I swiftly moved towards them to check on Josh.

"How is he?" I asked, looking around at the three people surrounding Josh as I kneeled by Sam.

"He seems alright. He has no injuries from the fall." Chris said.

"But we don't know how he is mentally yet." Ryan stated.

"I just hope he's alright. I don't know what I would do without him." Sam said.

"I'm sure he will be fine. He's a fighter." I said.

Suddenly, I heard a groan come from Josh. I looked to see him flutter his eyes open.

"Josh! Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"W-what happened?" Josh asked, slowly pulling himself up.

"You were out of it again, then you collapsed. You alright?" I asked him, making sure he didn't strain himself.

"Y-yeah, I think I'm fine. Where am I?" Josh asked.

"You're still in the police station. Don't worry, you don't have to answer any more questions." I said.

"We'll be going home soon. I promise." Ryan said. Ah yes, home. Our home isn't even in this universe. I don't think we'd be able to keep that information from them for much longer.

As we gave Josh some time to rest, I glanced back at the chief to see a police officer had come up to him and was now talking to him.

"Okay everyone. Your families have been contacted and they are on their way to pick you up." The chief said as the police officer marched away.

"You mean we'll be able to go home soon?" Ashley asked from her chair in the corner.

"Yes, that's right. You're free to go. Thank you for all of the information you've given us." The chief confirmed. "I'll leave you alone then. Make sure Mr Washington gets home safely."

"We will." Mike said as the chief walked down the corridor and out of site.

"Well, this has been one hell of a journey, hasn't it?" I said to Ryan.

"You could say that again. We made it through the night." Ryan said.

Suddenly, in the corner of the room, there was a bright light that appeared out of nowhere.

"What's that?" Sam asked, everyone giving her confused looks.

"I'm not sure." Mike answered. It started to get brighter, but it felt like I'd seen it before. Everyone stood up and crowded around the light, even Josh.

"It's getting brighter." Chris stated.

"No shit, Sherlock." Emily said.

It was starting to get blindingly bright now, to the point we all had to close and cover our eyes. I shielded my eyes away from the harsh light until I could see it lessen in intensity. I looked back to see what I could only describe as some sort of portal. It rippled with a heavenly white glow. Then I remembered what it reminded me of. The light that Ryan and I saw before we entered this world.

"Ryan, that's it!" I stated.

"What is?" He questioned, everyone giving me the most confused looks they had given all night.

"Our way home!" I stated as I pushed past the group to get in front. Ryan gave me a knowing look as he followed behind.

"Wait, Will, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"It's... complicated. Should we tell them?" Ryan said.

"Tell us what?" Mike asked confused.

"Now that we've got to know them, they have a right to know. Let's just say that we're not really from around here." I said vaguely.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"As in this world." I finished.

"Wait, are you aliens?" Ashley screeched.

"No, no, no, no. Absolutely not. We're as human as you are. We mean that we aren't from this dimension." Ryan stated firmly. The group just seemed to get more perplexed as time went on.

"None of this makes sense. We're been friends for months now, how can you be from another dimension if we remember you being around for so long." Mike questioned.

"I guess when we entered this world it fabricated new memories so we didn't just come out of nowhere." Ryan explained.

"So, you two are from a different dimension? How did you get here in the first place?" Matt asked.

"Well, this may sound weird, but in our world, your world is just a video game." I said, puzzled looks all around. "Ryan and I had sat down to play the game before we were transported here."

Everyone just stared at us in bewilderment, trying to process the fact that they are just video game characters.

"So, we're not real?" Ashley said.

"No, you are real, that much is true. Just in this dimension, not in our world." I said.

"Will, it's time to go." Ryan said.

"I know." I said.

"Will we see you again?" Sam asked.

"You might do, you never know what will happen." I stated.

"You ready?" Ryan asked me.

"Yeah, let's go home." I answered, stepping towards the portal. But before we could go through it. I was stopped by a hand grabbing my arm. I turned to see it was Josh who stopped me.

"Wait, don't go. Please." Josh exclaimed. All this information seemed to have stressed him out again.

"Josh, we have to. We don't belong here. We have our own home to go back to and it isn't in this universe." I said.

"But I don't think I would be able to get through without you around. You saved me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Josh said, looking up at me sadly.

"Josh, I'm sorry but we have to go. I need you to be strong for me, okay? You can get through this. I know you can. You have a group of friends that will help you while we're away. Can you do that for me?" I said to him, putting my hands on his shoulders comfortingly.

He hesitated, before mustering a small smile. "Yeah, I'll try. For you."

"Ok then. Look after him for me, will you?" I said to the rest of the group.

"Of course. We all will." Sam said.

"We really had to go now Will." Ryan said.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said as I made my way towards the portal.

As Ryan slipped through the portal back home, I took one more look back at the group that we made friends with these past 13 hours.

Sam; I never really got to know her as much as I could've, but I know that she tries to keep the group level-headed and fair.

Mike; The guy may have tried to shoot me, but he has good intentions for the group, even if he goes about it the complete wrong way.

Jess; I never really got to know her too well either, nor did Ryan. She was a complete bitch when I first met her, I don't know how this experience will affect her but I hope it helps her for the better, not the worse.

Josh; Poor guy, he's been so troubled all of his life. I'm glad I could save him from the brink of insanity. I hope he gets the help he deserves, now that he has some closure as to what happened to his sisters.

Chris; He's a really good guy, cracking jokes to liven the mood, even in the darkest of situations. I know he'll be able to look after Josh, they're best friends. I also hope he can make it work with Ashley, they deserve each other.

Emily; Emily, Emily, Emily. What is there to say about that can be quite bitchy at times. She may be a bitch, but I know she really cares at heart. I hope she can make amends with everyone she's wronged, or who have supposedly wronged her.

Ashley; Even though she may be a scaredy-cat at times, she can pluck up the courage to do anything when she needs to. I know she will be able to make it work with Chris and I hope she can make up with Emily.

And finally, Matt; I never really got to know him myself, but I know that Ryan and him became fast friends. He tries to look out for everyone too. I hope he can get back with Emily, they deserve each other, even if Emily doesn't realise it yet.

I gave everyone one last wave, which they all returned, and gave a small smile at the fond memories, before strolling into the portal, ready to finally get home. I may not have wanted this at first, but I know I will never forget these characters, and this experience, for the rest of my life. We may have almost died, but I'm glad we got Trapped Until Dawn.

 **And that's it. The end of Trapped Until dawn. I am so terribly sorry this took so long. I started to worry about my GCSE's and I kind of lost the motivation to write for a while there. I know it took me 6 months to do, but now I am in College (UK College) and I am starting to get back into it again. This doesn't mean that I will upload all of the time though.**

 **(PLEASE READ THIS NEXT PART IF YOU ARE A FAN OF THIS STORY AND WANT MORE.)**

 **If you're sad that Trapped Until Dawn is ending, then don't worry, it's not over yet. As this is being uploaded, I am uploading the first chapter of another story, Trapped Until Dawn: After Hours. It'll be a side story to this one exploring what would've happened to Ryan and Will if they made different choices. If that interests you, then go check it out.**

 **Thanks to everyone who supported this story over the past two year (As of uploading this chapter, the story is exactly two years old today). Here's to the future.**

 **Bye guys.**


End file.
